Legacy
by Paloma-Paloma
Summary: Threquel to Forever and Always - OCxOC Yua is without her mother and the Inferno has fallen. It's up to her to continue her mother's quest in hopes of bringing her back. Her voyage and reasons alter as she meets new people and is stuck unknowing if it is friendship or destined enemies. Friendship/Adventure/Romance/Angst/Drama Mainly an OC story. Mentions GrimmjowxOC *Review*
1. A Teenage Angst

******I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.**

* * *

My name is Yua Kurotsuchi, and I'm eighteen years old.

I reside in the Cascabel Manor with my dad and family friends. The Cascabel Manor is in the second Torture district, and I find it to be... Alright. Though the man who owns this place is creepy, it's still livable.

"Yua, eat your vegetables," Yumaki said to me, "They're good for you."

I rolled my eyes when she turned away to gather more yarn to knit. A calm demeanor from this woman is something that cannot be mistaken for the true spitfire she really was. I knew how to eat my vegetables, I just wasn't in the mood for spinach, not that I didn't like it or anything. I wasn't a child, and I definitely didn't need to be told what to eat.

"Step up your game Yua," Tanoshi said, eating his vegetables. His sister, Sana nodded sarcastically while joining him in the joke. Sana was sixteen now, her birthday being a few days ago. Though still in the midst of being slightly mature and immature at the same time, she was a very good friend.

Not unlike Tanoshi who only teased me constantly. I've never in my life come up with a plan to kill someone, but Tanoshi makes me want to.

Even though he also made me want to commit suicide, it was odd to see him in the mansion. He was usually training alone or with MiroTano.

Ignoring the two, I turned from the long table to Yumaki, "Where's my dad?"

"He said he went to the Meido District for something," Yumaki replied turning to me.

"Can I go to the Meido District?" I asked.

"No," MiroTano said entering the dining room.

"Aw, why not?" I asked.

"You know why Yua, it's too dangerous." Yumaki said looking up from her unfinished blanket.

"That's not fair, I'm eighteen years old!" I said.

"Yua, you know what happened last time while you were there," MiroTano told me, shooting a look at Tanoshi. This made him look down at his finished lunch.

"Like I said, I'm eighteen. That happened like six years ago." I said to him.

"Five. It happened five years ago." MiroTano replied, "Your father said to never allow you back there, and I'm not willing to break my word."

I groaned loudly at his words while a maid took away our plates.

MiroTano shook his head in annoyance and looked at Yumaki. She spoke, "Ever since you've reached your teen years Yua, your angst has yet to leave you."

Clearly offended with the rude words, I got up from my chair and roughly pushed it in noisily, "Whatever, I bet if my mom were here, _she_ would understand."

With that I left the dining room to the nearest hallway. Within the echo, I heard Sana ask if I'll be fine to Yumaki. I didn't hear what she said, but my mood asked me: Does fine mean wanting to melt into my bed and live a meaningless life in my bed sheets? If so, then yes. Yes I am absolutely, perfectly, irrevocably _fine_.

My bed was all that I needed right now. I reached my room after a lengthy trail, opening the door. My room was a mess, so I didn't bother to turn on the light to look at the product of my sheer laziness.

Before climbing into bed, I climbed over the mass of destruction within my room and took off the damned dress I was forced to wear. The head Cascabel, or Ego's father, made the girls wear these freakin' gowns that made us look medieval. They were beautiful nonetheless, just extremely uncomfortable.

My dress was a gold, long sleeved abomination with leaf patterns. My hair had to be up painfully at all times, and I was forced to wear earrings that went with it.

When we first came here and I had to start wearing these things, I was exhilarated. I had always wanted to look like a princess, and even now I looked like a young queen. But honestly, this is bull crap. I'm tired of it. My scalp is tired, and so are my ribs that are crushed beneath the corset from within this _thing_.

Slipping out of the dress and undoing the corset, I was finally free. I could actually take a deep breath and move for the first time since this morning!

I took off my earrings and set them in a jewelry box then undid my hair. My hair was brown and too thin for me. It grew fast, but I would have it cut so it didn't grow too long and stayed at elbow-length.

My scalp pulsated and I fell right into bed. I rubbed my head and looked out at the evening sunshine. I wasn't exactly sure why I brought up my mother, but I also wasn't quite sure why no one did. Where was she? My dad had told me that she was looking for someone and would not give up until she found him, but it's been so long. I don't even remember what she looked like.

Tears burned in my eyes. What if she left and made another family? If she cared the slightest, she would have at least visited! I clenched my fists and to my distaste, the tears in my eyes escaped. I sighed, wiping them away. She was probably in trouble somewhere far.

I had paid many visits to the Meido District with Tanoshi and Sana before we were caught by my dad. You see, none of us are allowed to leave without permission, and especially not to places like the Meido District. The Meido District is not the same as it used to be. It's completely desolate and terrorized.

Sure, we lived there when I was a baby, but that was then. Tanoshi had told me that the place used to be covered in flowers and other beautiful scenery with a bright blue sky in the daytime and a starry night sky. The first time he took me there, he was proven wrong. Everything was dead. The only thing that stood there was a statue of Hakubi-sama. Well at least that's what my dad told me when I asked.

After I got caught, that is.

I scoffed at my father's overprotective self. The only thing that even happened was the fact that we were surrounded by demons. We so could have took them too! But my dad showed up out of no where with Kaili, Han, and more. Even Yun, who was a little younger than Tanoshi.

I got yelled at too, but not as much as Tanoshi did. My dad can't just stay mad at me, from what I've learned with my past experiences. It's just... Hard for him. I'm his only daughter, and heir for that matter.

Still staring out the window, my eyes moved to Tanoshi. He was back outside again, but not training or whatever he did. Since this was a manor, it had a farm that had to be tended to. We had Hell hounds and Oxen trained for that, and we had brought in this season's produce just yesterday.

... Explaining why I was eating spinach with my lunch.

I shivered as I realized that I was watching Tanoshi, for goodness sake, he practically was drooled upon by all the little Cascabel prepubescent girls, and Yun.

Yun tries to flirt with him all the time, but she tries too hard. Tanoshi usually averts his eyes uncomfortably and sashays away from her raven-haired beautiful self. And of course, afterwards I'm the shoulder she cries on while I pat her back saying 'There there'.

I rolled my eyes. I seem to do that a lot, especially today. The second Tanoshi wiped his forehead and took off his torso, I looked away. I was not going to catch myself staring at him. He without a doubt has grown in the direction of his father. Pure muscle.

I got up from my bed and closed the shutters, removing any light.

Climbing back into my comfortable bed that was fit for a queen, I snuggled into my pillows nearly falling asleep until my door burst open, loudly.

"Yua!" Came a voice. It was Yun. She flicked on the light, blinding me.

"My God, girl get a grip and clean your room!" She commented. I groaned, "What do you want?"

"Yua, I think you need a makeover." Yun said gliding over to the edge of my bedside. She stood tall and beautiful in a light pink gown. Her face was flawless and her jet black hair fell down her backside in slight curls. She must have just taken down her hair.

"A.. Makeover?" I asked. I really hope she was talking about my room. I didn't need another low blow today - it was bad enough that Tanoshi called me stinky and ugly, and he's a guy! A_ twenty_ year old _man_.

"Yes! But the only thing your perfect face needs is makeup, and I just returned from the Central Market, and I got the best deals! Then, I went into my room and undid my hair, making me realize that I should help you out. A generous deed on my part, really, I -"

"I don't want one. I'm fine." I replied. How embarrassing. One of the most gorgeous girls coming to me saying I need a makeover. What a way to rub it in my face, even if she was being nice about it. My face definitely was _not_ perfect, and a makeover wouldn't be enough anyway.

I tried wearing makeup once, but it was too long ago, and I wasn't ready to pull it off. My confidence was crushed when my dad urged Yumaki to scrub it off of my face while Tanoshi called me a clown.

"Oh c'mon Yua, you'll look great, I promise!" Yun pleaded. I sighed, but was also curious of the possible comments I could get now being eighteen years old.

"Come back in about two hours, I'm dying for a nap." I told Yun. She squealed and clapped. Waltzing over to my door, she opened it and turn to face me again, "You won't be sorry," She winked then turned off my light. With that, she left.

I sighed heavily. I wasn't ready, and I wasn't sure if my dad was ready for his little girl to start wearing makeup. I said this with complete sarcasm by the way. I'm sick of being treated like I'm a child. Sana is sixteen, and she's an adult in comparison to me.

If makeup was the first step to being treated like a grown up, then so be it. The athletic girl would also look nice, if that's what Yun plans on doing.

I rolled over in my bed onto something hard and cold. I lifted it from beneath me, seeing it as the dagger I used for a weapon on this journey of growing up. Dad told me it was a gift from Rasajouji and it had power that I had yet to unleash.

I have been meaning to visit Rasajouji, but dad wouldn't let me. It was _too dangerous _or something similar to it. I moved the dagger to beneath my pillow to wait for the dagger-fairy to come and sweep me away... Or for sleep to come.

Sleep did come.

* * *

Yun smiled brightly at me as she applied the last bit of makeup onto my eyes. I was faced away from my vanity, so I couldn't see what I looked like.

"Stunning," Yun said to both me and herself. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards my closet, leaving it impossible to catch the slightest glimpse of what lie upon my face.

"You need an evening gown to make all of you look amazing," She said rummaging through my dresses. Her eyes spotted the one I hate the absolute most. A puffy black gown with ruffles flowing down. Its sleeves would drape off of my shoulders, and it made me feel uncomfortable. This is why I never wore it.

She pulled it off the hanger and lifted it up to get an even better view. Her smile lit up the room, "This is the one."

I sighed, "Yay me." I replied sarcastically. My head was hurting again because my hair was back up. It was different from the way I usually did it, but this was Yun's specialty.

She helped me into a tight corset, and put me in the dress. My Meido symbol still showed, but only halfway, where the usual dresses I wore covered it. Yun left my closet and quickly grabbed a pair of fancy earrings that went with the gown. I put them into my ears and I was sprayed with perfume.

In my face.

I coughed, "What the hell?" I asked, tasting the gross chemicals.

"Sorry," Yun said, "I didn't only get your face. I picked this up from the Central Market today, and I fell in love with the scent. I'm pretty sure everyone else will too!"

I did like the smell, but me, being self conscious didn't think anyone else would. Yun turned me around towards my vanity. It was a ways away, and I could hardly make out my features as she stood in front of me, pulling me towards it while she walked backwards. Once we were directly in front of it, she moved out of the way and behind me.

I gasped at the dramatic change.

I looked like... A woman! Yun was clearly a miracle worker, as I've never felt so embarrassed and scared in my life. What would my dad think?

"Stop looking so afraid!" Yun said to me.

"I can't!" I replied. I couldn't help but notice the glazed over look I had in my eyes. I'm pretty sure it was from the perfume. The mascara and eye shadow was dark and really brought out my mint colored eyes. I wasn't crazily toned, and it fit my tan skin perfectly.

Hearing a knock at my door, Yun answered it. A maid told her that it was time for dinner. I nearly shrieked, terrified. God, why was I like this? I never turned heads or caught anyone in awe. No one gazed at me, and I didn't even feel pretty. But who knew that something like makeup would be absolute magic to me.

Unless that wasn't really me?

"I know, I'm good." Yun bragged, "Now let's go meet everyone at dinner and show them what you've got!"

My eyes snapped wide. The things they might possibly say frightened me but excited me at the same time. Usually I'm by myself whenever someone picks a fight or argument with me, but Yun was with me in this one.

I nodded and we left my room.

Stalking the hallway towards the dining room, Yun threw me a thumbs up. Was I shaking? Oh crap, I was shaking! I held my hands in front of me, interlocking them tightly.

We finally entered the dining room, seeing Yumaki, Sana, and many of the Cascabel members all seated systematically in the same spots as always. Yumaki glanced at me for half a second, before returning her eyes wide, "Oh Yua, look at you!"

I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not until she spoke again, "You look absolutely gorgeous,"

Well that's a first.

She was kidding right?

I sat down in my seat in front of Sana and Yun sat in the chair to her right. Silver plates were already placed for us, and we waited for the servers to serve us.

Tanoshi and MiroTano walked in at the same time, sitting in their spots. Tanoshi unfortunately had the pleasure of sitting directly in front of me. I closed my eyes and looked down, preparing for what insults he was going to throw at me this evening.

To my surprise, he didn't say anything. Not yet at least.

The chair to my right remain empty, even when the Head Cascabel came out and the food was brought to us. My dad still hadn't come back from the Meido District.

I fixed my plate and ate silently.

"Yua, you look just like your mother." MiroTano said to me. I suddenly felt all eyes on me. I looked up for the first time, eyes connecting with Tanoshi's for a few dreadful moments before I moved my eyes to his father, thanking him.

I continued to feel Tanoshi's eyes on me. I did my best to ignore him by asking Yumaki, "When is my dad going to be back?"

"Either sometime late tonight or in the morning," Yumaki replied.

I nodded, lifting my eyes to meet Tanoshi's again, "Stop staring," I said to him while finishing my plate. I heard him grunt.

I finished my food quicker than many had, and I even had seconds. I excused myself from the dining room and Sonidoed to my room. I took of the dress, placing it back on the hanger, hiding it deeper in the closet, hopefully to never be worn again.

I undid my hair, though I kept the makeup on.

What was with Tanoshi at dinner? This was the first time in a while that he didn't say anything smart, and not to mention how he stared at me, slightly gaping, That itself made me want to smack him, but Tanoshi always stared at me. Usually when he did, he made me feel like absolute shit, staring at me to watch my emotions eat me from the inside, finding everything so amusing. But this time it was just... Different. It was his expression that said anything but an insult.

When Yun put this clown-wear on my face, she decided to clean my room while she was at it. I had just shrugged and let her continue. Now I could freely roam my room, however I roamed to the candles in my room, lighting them with the flick of a Cero that beamed white.

I opened the shutters to open my window a bit, and walked over to my light, turning it off. I was tired and full. That only means one thing: a good night's sleep.

I scurried to my bed, hopping in. I was too tired to shower tonight, so I would do that tomorrow. Tomorrow was a Monday. A training day. Hopefully dad will be home by tonight so we can train in the morning.

My heavy eyelids got the best of my, and I drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

* * *

**Yay**

**First chapter to my threquel!**

**R&R**


	2. Crazy

******I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.****  
**

* * *

I actually enjoyed training days. Perhaps my weapon could somehow slip and insert itself within Tanoshi, and he suffers and dies from a fatal wound. Of course, that has yet to happen, but earlier was as close as it was going to get.

Today started off shitty, but in a way, bittersweet. My dad came home this morning, and he had woken me up to greet me; however, the second he saw the makeup, he was telling me to take off the warpaint and 'never ever think about putting something so fowl' on my face again. Gee, thanks dad.

I was burning with embarrassment, did he really have to yell that loud? The whole mansion must have heard. I pretended like no one heard that, even though everyone probably did. Dad, afterwards, apologized for these possible reasons:

A. For embarrassing me while everyone was just waking up. First thing I _definitely_ would want to hear in the morning..

B. He knows I don't like being yelled at, unless it's him that doesn't like yelling at me and I give him the silent treatment.

C. He realized he was wrong for yelling at me, now that I'm eighteen, and I can do what I want now.

It obviously wasn't C. Maybe a mixture of A and B.

After showering, and getting ready to go out to train, and I wasn't in a dress, but in dad's choice of a Meido Uniform, we ate breakfast. MiroTano and Tanoshi were already there, eating. I thought back to what MiroTano said last night, saying how I looked just like my mom.

Was _that _why dad didn't want me to wear makeup? I looked like my mom?

"I see you're back to your ugly old self!" Tanoshi said to me.

"Dad!" I looked at him to be my savior. MiroTano spoke, "Enough Tanoshi."

MiroTano didn't scold Tanoshi often, but you could always tell how dishonorable it made him feel. It made me feel good to see that.

"Apologize." MiroTano said.

"... Sorry." Tanoshi mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" MiroTano asked.

"For being rude." Tanoshi said.

"You're always rude, grow up." I snapped.

"I'm only being honest." Tanoshi replied. The second he said that, MiroTano's Reiatsu raised dramatically to silence Tanoshi. Again, he looked dishonorable. With squinted eyes, he slowly made eye contact with his father and MiroTano's told him to leave the table and prepare for training. Tanoshi's brown eyes met mine for half a second, then my dad's before he Sonidoed out of the dining room.

Then came relief. I sighed, but also at the same time as MiroTano.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the boy." MiroTano said to my dad.

"He should know better than to tease Yua and call her false names." My dad said.

"I'm tired of feeling ugly all the time." I said quietly, "Tanoshi rubs it in even more."

"Do not say that Yua," My dad told me.

MiroTano smirked a bit, "Too bad you weren't here last night for dinner, she looked just like Kiyori."

"She still does regardless." Dad said.

"Mom was this supposed goddess, and I - well, you know." I said.

"Yua, stop it." Dad said.

He stared at me with serious eyes and I did the same.

MiroTano chuckled, "I wish Tanoshi would have the nuts to do that to me."

"I'm not doing anything," I muttered.

"Well if your father says you are not something, you should believe that." MiroTano said.

"He's only saying that because he's my dad. That's what dads do." I replied.

"But I'm also saying it," MiroTano then said, pointing his index finger upwards.

I rolled my eyes, noticing that I had finished my breakfast. I couldn't help but think of Tanoshi. Of course, he always teased me while living here with him, but you'd think he'd get over it by now. When I told him to grow up a few minutes ago, I meant his inner self. If that makes sense.

Tanoshi certainly did grow up on the outside, not that I was looking or anything. I just happened to notice, but how could you not notice? One day we were the same height, the next day he was like... two feet taller than me, a deeper voice, then something that morphed into my peripheral vision.

Never mind.

"Dad, I'm gonna get ready." I said. He nodded to me and I got up and left the room, though hid around the corner.

You see, I have these light red marks on my face that prevent the detection of my Reiatsu. I used this to my advantage many times throughout my life, most especially against my dad.

I listened closely among the echoes of their voices. My dad was talking, but rather quietly, "I want to give her some freedom, but there is no one else to protect her. I'm afraid that though it may be my duty, I'm being too protective."

"Perhaps... Tanoshi could be her Jin guardian once more?" MiroTano asked.

"A Jin guardian, but with no Jin Bloodline?" Dad replied. I nearly shrieked at the subject.

"Technically she still is of Jin Blood." MiroTano said.

"That is true, but the Inferno has fallen. There is no Jin Blood after Yua." Dad stated.  
I always wanted to know why this was. Dad was never specific when the Jin Bloodline was brought up. It never really was brought up in the first place, and I didn't know too much about it. Whenever I'd ask, he'd tell me it wasn't the right time to ask, or he wasn't the right person to ask.

He can be frustrating. It feels like he keeps stuff from me, but it surely can be something I'm able to handle by now.

"I'll talk to Tanoshi." MiroTano said, "I'm sick of them bickering all the time, they need to learn to get along."

Wait a minute, what the fuck!

No! No! I disapprove!

I almost zipped right back into the dining room until I heard them get out of their chairs and head towards the exit in which I hid. Now for plan B. Sonido!

I Sonidoed until I reached the outdoors, several meters from Tanoshi, but not too far. Tanoshi was sitting and waiting for (probably) his father.

Instead of facing him, I stared ahead of me towards the oxen and Hell Hounds that plowed together. Whenever I saw him, I just would get so filled with anger and would wish death upon him, even though I never truly meant it. One may perceive Tanoshi as this tiny tease, but that's not all. Tanoshi was a bad, bad, kid.

He used to be my Jin guardian back when he was thirteen or so, and I was eleven, but every instance in which my dad had trusted him, he had always put my life in danger in an attempt to kill me. He would even come in my room at night just to hurt me. Then my dad and his dad stripped him of his duty, and he left for a few years so that he could be disciplined.

Tanoshi never had... _Feelings_. He just saw certain things at such a young age and assumed that destruction was the only solution and drive in life. When he had returned, I had never been so scared and excited in life. His presence would always dazzle and dizzy me, and even on certain occasions I can never really tell what he is feeling, if he is feeling anything.

Of the things he feels that I can tell are ones of dishonor, joy, or humor. Other than that, it's just a blank expression on his face. He was just a regular young man who had a perfect shade of golden bronze skin, brown eyes and dark hair. So regular, but yet so... _Stupid_. That's not the correct word to describe him, oh wait, yes it is, but in this case the word is: _unpredictable_.

Tanoshi even now just sits and thinks. I always wonder what he's thinking about. Yumaki tells me it's just what men do, but he's always done this. Tanoshi's honest about everything, which is why I believe him when he calls me ugly. I make it seem so in my mind that he's just teasing me, but I do feel that he is trying to attack me from the inside because he knows it's too dangerous to do it on the outside unless it's some sort of diversion to our fathers. Training.

It's almost admirable if you actually look at it. He never holds back, and has nothing to lose or gain but family. I'm not necessarily family to him, considering every chance he gets he literally tries his best to kill me. I probably wouldn't be here if I didn't know how to defend myself, though I've never actually come close to death or a terrible injury. The most undesirable feeling I've ever gained in life was ones through words, cuts, bruises, or a few broken fingers, even though these outer injuries would heal.

If Tanoshi and I would ever have a decent conversation, it would escalate after a few minutes. I would ask him about my mother, even though he was but two years older than me when she left to find that man. He would tell me that she looked like Hakubi-sama, whose statue stands proud on the Meido District, while everything else there falls apart.

I could hardly tell what even _she _looked like, but I didn't mind going to the Meido District to sneak a look or two before my dad would catch me, simply because Tanoshi felt the need to follow.

Even though he was my Jin guardian many years ago, he still acts like he is, and doesn't exactly let me travel alone.

"Are they going to join us now?" I heard him ask me, referring to our fathers. I nodded, wishing that they'd hurry up. Standing out here alone was awkward as is.

There was silence, until he broke it, "I'm truly sorry."

I chuckled, "No you're not."

"I am." Tanoshi said with a firm voice. He was facing me, but I faced away, still looking ahead of me.

Again, silence. He got up and walked to me so that we were side by side. He sat back down, too watching the oxen and Hell Hounds.

"I heard you and your dad earlier." He then said.

I groaned, "I just wish he would let me do what I want, like I don't know, let me wear what I want."

"Your uniform for example." Tanoshi poked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." My uniform showed no skin whatsoever. I hated it, and not to mention how hot it go here. We were literally in hell, and yet dad was all 'Noooo'.

That didn't mean it affected my skin color, thank GOD. I tanned often actually, mainly to prevent this.

"Why'd you stare at me at dinner last night?" I asked him, now facing him to catch a reaction. There wasn't one of embarrassment, more like surprise.

"You looked exactly like her." He said.

I knew what he meant by _her_. That being my mother.

"Maybe not in hair length or face marks. Or," He stopped and chuckled, "_Uniform_."

"Shut up!" I said, kicking him in his shoulder. He stood up with his Zanpakutou. Averting his brown eyes from me to open space before us, we felt a familiar Reiatsu head in our direction. With the feel of a Sonido, Yun arrived. Rather than wearing a dress, she wore a Meido Uniform, something in the likes of what I'd wear. Dad said it was like my mom's uniform, but without all of the official rankings, and leaning toward Yumaki's uniform.

Dad also said that mom's uniform was the exact same as Hakubi-sama's, and when I had gone to the Meido District and got a good look at the statue... Man, she had confidence, I'll give her that one. She pulled it off well, and I took a fancy of it.

"I'm not late?" Yun asked.

"No, our fathers are just taking forever to get here." Tanoshi said.

"Yun, where do you always leave off to?" I asked.

"Oh, anywhere really." She replied, "After training, I might go to the Nightshade District and see what the front is like there."

"They're still fighting?" Tanoshi asked.

Yun nodded, "Not as much as they had been, but of course, when the Inferno was up, it blocked the Nightshade District from the Seventh Torture District. They were directly hit from them when it fell."

"I'd like to go with you." I then said.

Yun smirked, "You sure your dad will let you?"

I sighed, "Who cares?"

"I care." I heard from directly behind me. I felt my dad Sonido in, just as those words were said.

"You will not go, do you hear me?" He growled. I turned around, slowly facing him. He stood there with MiroTano.

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore." I said.

"That does not matter Yua, you're not ready." He spoke.

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

"I know, everyone knows, Yua." He said.

I turned away, trying to hide the scowl on my face, "You always doubt me, yet you never let me prove things to you. That's what's wrong with you."

I heard him exhale loudly, but if he were to speak, he'd be interrupted by Amaya and Tomi who Sonidoed to us.

"Why are you all just standing there?" Amaya asked, "Where's the rest of you? And Yua, where's Sana?"

I shrugged, moving towards her and away from my dad who was obviously heated at my words. Amaya truly was a savior to me. In general, when she's around her face is one of safety, simply because she was such a good fighter. Plus, she was married to Tomi Umino, who simply was just unbreakable. Though I found it odd that they had never had kids.

"Well we're just going to start without her." Amaya said, glancing at Tomi. He nodded.

"Wait, I'm here!" Sana said jogging up to us. More of those who stayed with us joined until there was a large crowd made up of the Cascabel children and even those part of Yun's tribe, including the adults.

"We can take one more," Umino said. Immediately, Tanoshi Sonidoed to him.

Umino glanced at Amaya and they Sonidoed to higher land. We all followed, and we were finally out of sight of the bunch.

* * *

Training had proceeded for several long hours. It was already getting late, and I had refused to eat lunch, simply because I was too much of a puss to face my dad, because he'd probably yell at me. However, during years of experience, I knew that if I avoided him for a long time, he wouldn't, and I was going to follow that plan.

So not only was I hungry, but was I exhausted because I was hungry. I hadn't received the nutrients that I needed to proceed, so I was pretty much falling off when it came to today.

"Yua, you're starting to suck." Tanoshi called to me. He was many meters away, and we were training against each other.

"You already suck!" I yelled.

"Maybe if you hadn't gone crazy earlier on your dad, you'd actually go and eat and get the energy you required today." Tanoshi said shrugging.

"Crazy?!" I snarled, "If anyone is crazy, it's him! He won't let me do anything, and even he said earlier that he felt that he was being too protective."

"When did he say that?" Tanoshi asked, coming closer.

"I listened on his conversation with your dad before I came out here this morning." I spoke.

"And you say you're not a child." Tanoshi said, smirking, "Oh the irony. Yua, you need to learn to mind your business."

I rolled my eyes, "Your dad said he'd have a talk with you about being my Jin Guardian, again."

He chuckled, "They're finally going to trust me again?"

"Who knows." I replied.

"Did I say _stop?_" Came Amaya's voice from far above us. We both raised our weapons and clashed them together, talking as we fought.

"Well, I don't understand why you need one." Tanoshi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For starters, the Inferno has fallen, and you're an heir that hasn't gone through Inferno training." Tanoshi said with a shrug. I swung my blade at him. Rather than using the dagger that Rasajouji gave me, I chose to use one of Amaya's weapons to match Tanoshi's katana length.

"Like I don't already know that." I muttered.

"There's still hope of course, it's not like your mom died or anything." Tanoshi said.

"Or at least that's what they say." I replied.

"Who really knows," Tanoshi said, "I used to always think that your mother's opposite charge ended up taking over, and since he wasn't of Jin blood, it stopped the fuel to the fire."

"Can you just shut up about your theories?" I snapped.

"It's a possibility." Tanoshi said, again shrugging.

"Let's just say she died and leave it at that." I spoke.

"But, she's not dead." Tanoshi said.

"And how would you know that?" I asked, growing even more irritated.

"All of the Jin Statues are still in tact, and hers isn't there." He said.

He had a point. But so what? She's been gone for the past sixteen years, so what difference does that make? She's more than likely not going to come back, and if she ever does, well.. It'd be awkward.

Like, oh! Hey mom, you've been gone my whole life, never bothered to visit, but that's okay, how have you been?

Of course, I mean I've never gone out to try and find her, thanks to my dad. Great, I just remembered how I have to face him soon. I kind of regret saying what I said, but I'm not going to deny the truth. I said it because I meant it, and if he can't see that I'm right, then that's his problem.

"You're face is showing how stubborn you are," Tanoshi stated, "Also, the ugliness is more noticeable with it."

That was it. I finally snapped, pouncing on Tanoshi, removing his weapon, tossing mine somewhere beyond my vision, and began to hit him repeatedly in his face with a rage that could set afire the land surrounding me. I wasn't going to stop until I knocked out all of his teeth and bruised his face so badly that you couldn't tell it was him, but...

I was forced off of him to stand and face this person. It was Amaya, and I beamed at her so fiercely that it shortened her breath.

Amaya and Umino had told me stories of my mother how even her stare could send chills up your spine and make your mouth run dry. The thought terrified me, how could my father love someone so seemingly scary?

The blood that ran through my veins returned to my head and made my brain and eyes ache in frustration. A burning passion for destruction fueled a fire that didn't exist beyond my life limits, thus being a fallen Inferno's energy flowing around me. I walked past Amaya, who said nothing. As I headed towards the mansion, I noticed a twinkle of brightness within the corner of my left eye. My head automatically turned in it's direction, however, the setting sun blocked the view of the small figure that sat on the cliff-side it danced upon.

I Sonidoed to the cliff, seeing nothing. Surely my eyes weren't playing tricks on me were they? I huffed, concluding there were. It must have been the sunlight shining off of something to make a small silver flash. My boot dipped within a semi-deep but thin crevice. It looked as if a Zanpakutou was once stuck in here.

As I ran my foot over it, I felt a feeling of familiarity to it. I chose not to ponder on it, and I Sonidoed back to the mansion.

Upon entering, everyone stared at me. I didn't sense my dad in the room, or in any of the hallways that I stormed through towards my room.

As I reached the large wooden chamber door, I forced it open to enter. I closed it and locked it behind me before diving face first into my bed. I groaned into my pillows after remembering to take off my dirty uniform.

Standing up, I was rid of the damned thing, now in only underwear, but back in my bed.

A few minutes later, a soft knock on my door came. I sensed it as one of the maids.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed.

"Dinner is soon, Yua, be sure you are dressed!" The maid said cheerfully.

Ugh.

Dinner.

Dinner meant facing dad, but as of right now, I didn't really care. But not only did I have to face dad, but now Tanoshi, who sat directly in front of me. Whatever. I don't regret what I did to Tanoshi, sincerely because he asked for it.

I've never had anger issues, so I don't know why I went crazy like that. Ever since I turned fifteen and forward, I have a low tolerance for some things. Dad says it's because I'm not able to go to the Inferno to train. I just hope it doesn't progress further, because that's not who I am.

I'm not _crazy._

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I'm pretty sure my college professors are plotting with each other to give me a butt-load of stress.  
**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, what do you think of Yua's situation? :p**

**I love you all!  
Forever and Always,Paloma  
**

**R&R!**


	3. Rebellious

******I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.**

* * *

If there was anything in this world that was more awkward than tonight's dinner, please, enlighten me.

Soon after the maid came to my door to tell me dinner was almost ready, I had no choice by the product of my stomach growling, but to get out of bed and get in the shower. It was probably the quickest of my showers, but I didn't mind testing my dad.

After drying off from my shower, I put up my hair. I sat in front of my vanity, seeing the makeup from the previous night still placed on the table. A devious thought entered my mind, and a devious smile formed on my face.

I applied the makeup, but not too much. Mainly on my eyes, remembering how Yun did them last night. It may anger my dad again, and if he yells at me during dinner, then so be it. He's just going to have to accept that I'm my own person now. I wasn't going to feel ugly tonight, and my confidence seemingly raised higher than it has in a while. I was going to prove Tanoshi wrong as well.

After finishing my makeup, I got up and went to my closet, picking out a dress I probably wouldn't have worn had I not been so spirited. It was frowned upon for me to not wear a corset by the Head Cascabel, but I don't care. The gown I picked out was white, and had rose patterns at the top half, including the sleeves that would rest off of my shoulders. The dress half was smooth and silky and pure white.

I slipped into it, and I stared at myself in the mirror. It was missing something, the jewelry of course. At that moment, Yun burst through my door gracefully.

Wait, didn't I lock my door?

She closed the door and turned to face me, which was followed by a scream. My eye twitched and she ran up to me, embracing me and spinning me around in excitement, "Yua!"

"What?" I asked.

"You did this all by yourself? Oh Yua, I'm so proud!" She squealed, hugging me again. She stared at my dress, "Where did you get this one? I've never seen you wear it!"

"I got it for my birthday from the manor's seamstress." I muttered.

"The seamstress?" Yun asked, surprised, "You'd think she'd know to cover the backside more for a corset, but, you're not wearing one!"

"Obviously. That's why I never wear it." I replied, smiling.

Yun caught my devious tone, and a sly smile curled upon her lips. She nodded slowly, "I like that about you Yua. You're a little rebel!"

I smiled shyly, and she moved from me to the jewelry box, pulling out two pearl studs and a short pearl necklace. She handed the earrings to me and she went behind me to attach the necklace while I put them in.

Yun then grabbed my hands and looked at my nails, "You lost one!"

"Don't remind me." I said.

"Is this why you beat up Tanoshi?" She asked chuckling.

I shook my head, "I was just fed up with him calling me ugly."

"Oh for heaven's sake Yua, you can't believe Tanoshi. Look at you," She said, turning me to face my mirror, "Perfection."

"If you say so Yun." I replied.

"I know so." She said, waltzing over to my vanity table, grabbing another french nail and acrylic. I held out my hand to her, and she placed it back on before filing it to the right size. What ever would I do without Yun? She may be too bubbly sometimes, but she has the backbone that could carry anything.

"You should show your Meido Symbol more, Yua." Yun then said, "It reminds me of the district."

I shrugged and she helped me into silver slippers that wouldn't show beneath the length of the dress. Yun thought to herself while staring at me, seeing that something was missing.

"Your hair needs to be up higher." She said, rushing behind me to undo it. It felt nice for my scalp to breath for a few seconds before it was put back up painfully, but up higher and my hair seemed more.. free?

I looked in the mirror, seeing that it wasn't forced all into one bun.

Yun walked back until she was in front of me again, and she squealed, "Why can't I look like you?!" She cried.

"Stop it, I feel like you're lying." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm being honest," She said, sniffing the air. The smell of food traveled through the whole mansion now, and she nodded to me. We left my room, and I turned off my light.

I was still a little shaky, probably because I remembered how I'd have to face my dad and Tanoshi, and the Head Cascabel, and everyone because I wore makeup, and a dress without a corset.

Reaching the dining room, I ignored anyone who looked at me. My dad wasn't there yet, but Tanoshi was. Yun parted ways and sat in her chair next to Sana, who smiled at me. I sat in my seat and waited. Yumaki also was there in her seat next to mine. She placed her hand on my wrist before speaking, "You look very nice this evening, Yua."

I grinned at her shortly.

"It reminds me so much of your mother, and it's nice to see that you've blossomed into what she was, a true beauty." Yumaki told me. I couldn't say anything, but she spoke again, "You should wear makeup more often, not only does it make you look nice, but you've got the strength to add to it. That's why I'm glad you found the power first."

"My dad probably won't approve." I said.

"I'll back you up if he feels it's a problem," She said, "I've watched you grow up, and I know that you deserve freedom. I was the same way up until I was sent to death when a human."

I nodded to her, and my eyes awkwardly connected with Tanoshi's. He glared at me with his chin rested in his palm. I felt a little remorse over the injuries on his face. He had a forming black eye, a busted lip and a gash near his eyebrow, along with several other smaller cuts.

I felt my dad's Reiatsu enter the room, and I was nearly squirming in my seat. I looked at Yun who was throwing funny faces and gestures at me, and I mouthed at her to shut up.

Dad sat down next to me, and in the corner of my eye, I saw him glance at me. Yeah. Glance before he snapped his face back towards me, and wore a death stare. I turned my eyes to Yumaki while wearing a 'What the hell do I do?! face', and she nodded once at me. This obviously meant that I had to face my dad.

I sucked in a quiet breath and turned my head slowly to meet his eyes. My mint ones met his forest green ones, and the intensity of his eyes cooled completely. His face was softer, and I heard him sigh.

"Why do you defy me Yua?" He asked.

"Because you can't accept that I've grown up." I said.

That was the last thing I had said to him at all at dinner, and we all ate quietly. Tanoshi still scowled at me, and Yumaki noticed.

"Tanoshi, where did you get those cuts?" She asked.

"Training." He muttered.

"Yua beat him up!" Sana said. Tanoshi turned to his sister and frowned.

Yumaki turned and frowned at me, "Violence is not the answer."

"I know." I said, "He asked for it."

Tanoshi didn't say anything, and I finished my food. I excused myself and left the dining room, only to be followed by Yun.

We didn't say anything until we got to my room and my door was shut. No words were spoken until we were out of our dresses and into pajamas, I lent Yun some of mine since we were already here.

"Yua, I know you want to go to the Nightshade District." She said.

I nodded and she spoke, "I'm leaving late in the night so that Han won't catch me, and since you cannot be sensed, no one will know you've gone."

My eyes widened, "You're really willing to take me?" I asked.

"Yes, we can even stop by the Meido District. But we're going there for only a few hours so you can visit Rasajouji for that dagger." She said.

I gasped and smiled, embracing Yun. She smiled back at me and held up a metal key.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's the key to your parents' room in the Meido District. Who knows what things you'll find out there!" Yun jeered.

"How did you get this?" I inquired.

"I was snooping around in your dad's room and I found it." Yun stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Just come into my room and wake me up when you're ready to leave."

She nodded before leaving. I got up and went inside my bathroom to brush my teeth. Hearing a noise, I silenced myself to listen. I heard it again, and discovered that it was coming from outside. I spit into my sink and rinsed it out, and stalked towards the large window. I looked out at the now black, silver, and blue sky. This meant that it was going to be stormy out tonight.

I looked down and saw that the Cascabel children were herding the oxen and Hell Hounds into their barn for safety. The wind shook the shutters, causing the source of the noise.

I closed them and I readied myself for bed, turning off the light and climbing into a feeling of comfort.

* * *

I awoke to a small shake on my shoulder, "Yua."

It was Yun. She was wearing her Meido uniform and was ready to leave.

"Let's go." She said helping me out of bed. I got out and took down my loosened hair, letting it fall down in curls. I grabbed my gold dagger and put it in my pajama's sash. My room was dark, but candles lit the room. I looked at the small clock on the end table near my bed. It was three in the morning.

I nodded to her, and we left my room as silently as possible. The hallways were darkened and we stepped lightly; I noticed that Yun had suppressed her Reiatsu so that even beside her, I could barely detect her.

"I have to stop at my room for a second." She said, already entering. I was left in the hallway. Yun's room was right in front of Tanoshi's room, and I was growing a little curious. I felt a lot worse about attacking him like that, especially at the sight of my product. I tiptoed to his room and turned the knob to his door. It was surprisingly unlocked.

I entered quietly, keeping the door open as I walked toward his bed. He was sleeping in it, one of his arms under his head, supporting it and his neck. His mouth was open slightly, though he breathed silently. I walked to the side of his bed that he slept on and stared at his injured face.

An ability of mine that I've had for as long as I've known was the ability to regenerate and heal. I held out both of my hands carefully, placing them on his face. Instantly, the injuries regenerated, though my hands stayed there longer than they should have.

"Yua!" Yun whispered across Tanoshi's room. It nearly made me jump, which would have been terrible if I'd woken up Tanoshi. His breathing changed and I Sonidoed out of his room and into the hallway. Yun closed Tanoshi's door before speaking, "What was that?"

"I was regenerating him." I replied.

"I personally would have let him suffer." She replied taking my hand and opening up the nearest window in the hallway. We were greeted by winds and rain. I levitated out, letting Yun hold onto my shoulders as I closed the window.

"I'm going to be soaked." I told Yun.

"We can stop at the Meido District for a uniform." She said. I nodded and Sonidoed until we were far away from the mansion. After we were at a good enough distance, Yun moved from me and Sonidoed on her own to lead me in the direction of the Meido District.

We Sonidoed through two torture districts, watching the victims below us while dodging guardians who tried to come after us. Growing nearer to the blackened everglade that was once the Abyss of the Inferno, we stopped on the belt of floating pieces of land that circled it.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded, knowing what was to come.

We Sonidoed across the mire, dodging the powerful flames the shot up at us. The Inferno may have fallen, but it still had some power due to me being alive. The Abyss was miles across, and each Sonido sent us half a mile forward, plus we had to dodge the flames. I had never been touched by the flames before, but I don't think it would have any affect. It was a good security tactic, though not as great as it should be when the Inferno was up.

Soon enough, we had Sonidoed to safety. Yun and I took a deep breath before Sonidoing in the direction of the Meido District, which was now visible.

The fortress was dark and dead. The stone looked stained with burns and seemingly rotted over time. Yun unsheathed her Zanpakutou, just in case. We traveled across a bridge and entered the Central Building. Yun looked at the key, reading the room number. She Sonidoed upwards, and I followed. We reached the door, and Yun stuck the key into it, turning it. we heard the lock unlock and she looked at me and shrugged. She opened the door quietly, walking in. I was close behind.

The room was stale, and dust filled it. I found a light switch, and I flicked it on. It was a regular room, but it fascinated me. My mother slept in here! Yun and I split to search around the room. I walked towards a desk, opening it. There were several notes and letters, along with two books. My hand reached towards one of the books. It was brown and had no particular pattern. I opened up to the first page, and read it.

* * *

_Entry 1 - January 12th, 1917_

_My first day at Sancre Tor could have gone better. The people here are so powerful and intimidating, and I'm the only girl here. The men I've met along these hours are strange, one who has the same eyes as I, another with a mask and deadly white skin, and a bunch of old people._

_Get this, the man with the mask changed me! What the fuck? But he said he didn't look at me. Sure. He told me his name, but I can't remember. It starts with a J._

_The leader of Sancre Tor is named Tokijin. He has the same eyes as I do, which is strange._

_BEATS being at home, completely. Upon Grimmjow's impalement, I was put into a coma, waking up a few days later here. It's freezing as all hell, so forgive me if my handwriting is the equivalent of garbage. It's a lot easier to use Sonido and I don't get cut as easily. It won't be long before I am finally able to master this shit._

_But beyond it all, Hueco Mundo truly is a beauty. The moon is something I will never get tired of, but it wouldn't hurt to have some sunlight here before my tan fades completely and I look like I'm dying._

_That man with the mask is somewhat bothersome. He just popped in my room like he didn't know the meaning of privacy, talking about Las Noches, and how they've done more death than duty to Sancre Tor, and how Grimmjow and I will not work because it was all a hoax._

_Fuck this._

_I'm going to bed._

* * *

I was astonished. This was her writing! From what I knew, Tokijin was her father, and the masked man was my dad! But who was this Grimmjow? Well, who cares, because they obviously didn't work out. Unless... She's with this guy now?!

I closed the book, opening the other one halfway. The date was 1940, so I took that one with me too. Yun called me over to a closet. I walked over and she pulled out a seemingly heavy uniform. My mother's. My eyes widened as I gazed at its appearance. It looked unbelievably high-ranking.

"Try it on!" She suggested.

I nodded and scurried to the bathroom. I turned on the light and closed the door behind me. I took off all of my pajamas, and I put on the top and breastplate followed by the bottoms. God, my mom had confidence! I looked in the mirror and shivered, I didn't look right in this stuff. I grabbed the cloak and put it on regardless, letting the red and silver cloth rest and drape from my shoulders. I fastened a silver and red clothed sash around the bottoms of the uniform before forcing my feet into the boots. The heels made me stand a few inches taller, at the max, three.

I opened the door and stepped out. Yun gasped, "You're just missing the face marks."

"Do I really look like her that much?" I asked. Yun nodded dramatically.

"What are these books?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're my mother's journal entries." I replied, "I read one page, and it was dated at 1917."

"Wow," She commented. She walked to a door and opened it, finding another room. It was smaller and decorated in brighter colors. I entered as well. It looked somewhat like a nursery.

"This must have been your room." Yun said with a smile. I nodded, staring at all the stuffed animals on the tiny bed. It was all so familiar to me.

I picked up a small leather pack from in the bubbly room and placed the books in it. Putting the pack on my shoulder, I nodded to Yun for us to leave. I walked out of the room and she turned off the light of the nursery, followed by the main light of my parents' room.

She closed the door and locked it. With these books, I would find out everything I needed to know. Directly in front of us was the main garden, or what it was now. The statue of Hakubi-sama stood, shining while everything fell around her. I Sonidoed up to it to study it, and Yun followed. Next to the statue were two Zanpakutou, one leaning forward, the other leaning back towards us.

Now curious, I reached my hand out to grab the one that leaned towards Yun and I. It had a red hilt, the guard a Meido symbol. I was about to wrap my hand around it until the cloak collar of my mother's uniform was pulled back, with a "No!"

I heard Yun gasp, and I freed myself from the grip. We turned to face this person, seeing it was a man with sapphire eyes and black hair.

"You do not touch those, ever!" He growled. His mean face turned into a shocked one upon seeing me. His eyes met mine, "By God, you're Yua Kurotsuchi!"

I nodded, stunned. Who was this man? How did he know me?

"Forgive me, my name is Ike." He said.

The name was very familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Your father stops by here every once in a while and we exchange information about the districts." Ike stated.

"Why am I not allowed to touch those?" I asked.

"At least not that one. That is Kuroji, it is an evil Zanpakutou for an evil man of a negative charge. You are a positive."

"So I can touch that one?" I asked pointing at the one on the other side of the statue.

He shrugged slightly, "It would not be a good idea."

"Has anyone touched them?" Yun asked.

Ike nodded slowly, "They were completely disintegrated."

Immediately those thoughts tore apart into little tiny pieces. I had a million more questions to ask, but this Ike guy hushed us and made us follow him into the Central Building. There was an iron circular lattice-like... thing in the dead center. He stepped on the stones around it, and it opened up into four sections, revealing a cellar.

He levitated downwards, and both Yun and I followed cautiously. When we landed on the ground, he beckoned us to a hallway to our right. We followed, sketched out nonetheless. He waited around the corner for us, and as we showed, he continued further.

We reached a room with a blue tint and hundreds of statues. I was in awe. I had never laid eyes upon these statues, but I knew what they were. They were the statues of the past successors of the Jin Bloodline. My eyes met the very last one. It was a man, my mother's father. Tokijin.

My dad told me a lot about him, he practically raised him up until he was ready for the Inferno. I also was too young to remember him when there was a meeting a long time ago, so at least I can say I met him.

Maybe I should ask dad more about him.

"Your father does know that you are here, correct?" Ike asked.

Yun nodded before I did, "Yes, it may be late, but that is because we chose to stop by here before heading to the Nightshade District."

"What business do you have with the Nightshade District?" Ike asked.

"I must speak with Rasajouji-sama." I stated.

He took in the information with a short nod. There was an awkward silence until he spoke, "You should get going then,"

Both Yun and I nodded and turned around to walk to the cellar, but then I stopped and turned around, "My mother's statue is not there."

I think I may have surprised him with these words, "That is because she is not dead."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"No, but I do have an idea as to where she may look." Ike said.

"Where?" I asked, my eyes wide with concern.

"The Blackness of Hueco Mundo, a place too dangerous for even your mind." Ike stated.

"I'll go there and look for her!" I said, stunned by this valuable information.

"No, you must never go there. You do not realize how powerful Kiyori Kurotsuchi was. You too are a positive, but she was trained by Hakubi herself, with the Inferno's experience. The Blackness of Hueco Mundo for too long does things to you, it will drain your energy, and there are too many enemies to fight. She's lucky that she is a positive charge." Ike said.

"You're clearly doubting me." I huffed.

"I am not. I know you cannot do it. You won't last five minutes in the Blackness of Hueco Mundo." He said.

This son of a bitch. I hate when people look down on me, doubting my strength. It didn't bother me though. I knew my mom was a powerful being and my strength was nothing compared to her's. I rolled my eyes at the guy, and turned away with Yun.

* * *

Yun and I finally landed in the Nightshade District after evading a large number of enemies. They were being held off by soldiers who seemed to have everything under control. When we reached the Central Plaza, we were greeted by more soldiers, and soon a man in white and purple robes who called himself Rasajouji's Pupil.

He led us to Rasajouji and I was finally able to talk to him.

"How do I get this thing to work? It has no abilities." I told him.

"It does have very special abilities young Phoenix heir, you have yet to unlock them." He replied.

"I've tried everything!" I replied.

"You need the blood of a titan, child." He said firmly.

"Can I use your blood?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly, "I used a piece of my own golden ribs to construct that weapon, and it was covered in my blood, child. You need the blood of a Fiery Phoenix."

"Oh, okay, let me just go and do that." I said sarcastically, growing annoyed.

"I will leave it up to you then." He said.

"The Fiery Phoenix isn't present in this world anymore, and there's no way to see him." Yun reassured him.

He nodded, "Yes. The fire is no longer protecting the Nightshade District or the Inferno gates."

"Why is it all swampy over there?" I asked.

"It is not swamp, child." Rasajouji said.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"It is the Abyss's walls scrunched together to prevent the Inferno gates to ever be entered or exited."

"Wouldn't it just close up?" Yun asked.

"Ah, you see Mandarin girl, the Inferno is quite strange," Rasajouji said, "When a Successor dies, the Inferno will drop if his heir is not ready. Your mother, Yua, has not died, but she is corrupted."

"Does that mean that the other man has taken over?" I asked him.

"In a way, yes, but otherwise no. Your mother has not the ability to find him." He said slowly.

I wondered what that meant. Is this man impossible to find and this is why she was taking so long? I remembered that I was still wearing her uniform. My feet started to ache from the heels. Goodness, and she fought in these things? That's insane! When dad first told me about my mom's uniform, he said that he didn't really like it, and he wasn't fond of the foot massages that he'd have to give her. I could use a foot massage right now.

"I sense that you aren't supposed to be here right now." Rasajouji then commented.

Me and Yun synchronized in shrugging.

"The sun does rise in the east, children. You must realize that the Cascabel Manor is a few hours ahead of the Nightshade District." Rasajouji said.

"Oh God, how many hours ahead?" I asked, panicking.

"Just five." Yun said.

"Tuesday," I said, thinking, "Tuesday means that Yumaki might want to go to the Central Markets. We could go there and act like we left early."

"Keyword: Might." Yun replied.

"Well, we don't necessarily do anything on Tuesdays. What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Yun said, thinning her lips.

Rasajouji looked up at the sky which was partially red until leading to stars beyond. He looked from left to right, then at the moons, "It's five in the morning here."

"So ten at home." I stated.

"It'll take us maybe an hour to get to the Central Markets, but your dad and Han are obviously going to be awake and curious to our location. They might head over here to check and see if we're here, so we've got to go now."

I nodded, and we both exchanged goodbyes to Rasajouji.

At the speed we were going, it took us maybe half an hour to get to the Central Market. They were located at the border of four cornering districts, thus being called, the Central Market. Yun and I were drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Plenty watched us, but only for a few seconds before they continued to barter with angry traders.

Yun grabbed my hand and dragged me further within the morass, leading me to a tiny shack draped in shades of purple. The scent of incense burned my nose and my eyes caught a dusty old woman. The shack was covered in fabric and dresses were organized by color and set up near the walls.

At first I was confused as to why we were here, but then I remembered I was still wearing my mother's uniform. Yun greeted the woman and spoke softly to her in her ear. She nodded and spoke back, though I could still not here. Yun smiled at her then at me, again taking my hand.

Yun led me to the back of the room, and I was allowed to pick out a Meido Uniform.

"Why does she have Meido Uniforms here?" I asked.

"She was the District's seamstress, it's all she knows." Yun replied.

I was picky of what I really wanted. I didn't mind something that resembled my mother's uniform, but the heels had to go. This reminded me to slip off the boots and pick out a comfortable pair. I then took off the weighted cloak and red and silver cloth, making the uniform seem like it was incomplete.

"I think you should just get longer bottoms," Yun insisted.

I agreed, and I changed from short ones to longer ones that ended right below my knee and covered a few inches of my new, heel-less boots. I still couldn't help but feel like I was made to wear my mother's uniform, even though I felt that I wasn't the right one to wear it. I would keep it with me so that I had the full set stored away in my closet. I folded everything and stored it in the leather pack, removing the books, then setting them on top of the cloth.

Yun reached her hands near my eyes and rubbed underneath them. I then realized how tired I actually was. There was blackness of makeup on her thumbs and I assumed it had smeared from the sweating of travel.

"Shall we return home?" She asked. I nodded. We both said goodbye to the old lady. I was in front, leading Yun out. Upon lifting the purple drapes to leave the tiny shack, Tanoshi stood with his arms crossed, staring at us.

We both froze.

"Tanoshi, what are you doing here?" Yun asked.

"Before any of you can play stupid, I know exactly what you've been up to." He stated firmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed, seemingly frustrated, "I followed both of you to the Meido District and the Nightshade District."

Both Yun and I was speechless. We looked at each other, and Tanoshi nodded, "Busted."

"Why did you follow us in the first place?" I asked.

"Someone has to." He simply said, "What would your father's think?"

"Han is not my father." Yun said.

"Does that even matter?" He asked, "I just know that Yua would be in so much trouble." He chuckled. I scowled at him.

"The only reason I followed you is because you woke me up, though I do appreciate you healing my injuries, and for that I won't entirely tattle on you."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You both know how the royal family in the sixth Torture District was assassinated a long time ago, right?" Tanoshi asked.

Yun and I nodded slowly. He continued, "Well, the new old king is pretty much about to die, and his first born daughter is having a courting party. We're going to attend."

"You're trying to court an evil soon-to-be queen?" Yun hissed. Tanoshi laughed then shook his head, "We're just going to ruin it."

"And how do you expect to do that?" I asked.

"Yua, Yua, Yua." Tanoshi said, "I'll explain later, but in the meantime, we should head there now."

I hate parties. I hate the princess. She was evil, and assumed that she walked over the entire Underworld because the sixth Torture District was too small. It indeed was the smallest District, in the dead center of the Underworld, surrounding the small portal to the seventh.

This would only mean trouble, and why Tanoshi would ever want to do this, I did not know.

* * *

**I could have cut off this chapter a long time ago. I should have, but eh.**

**Tanoshi wants to go to be a party crasher!**

**That little delinquent.**

**Be sure to review por favor!**

**I love you all!**  
**Forever and Always,**  
**Paloma**

**R&R!**


	4. The Courting Party

******I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.**

* * *

Naturally, any girl would be satisfied with the thought of being surrounded by buff men, willing to love you or ravish you thoroughly. Not me, not here. Not now.

Tanoshi, Yun, and I arrived at the palace of the Sixth Torture District. The two suns shone brightly, feeling lovely upon my now, free skin. We, just as anyone, were able to enter the palace to attend this party that had no specific list. The room we entered was filled with taken chairs, we hadn't gotten here early enough. Many men stared at Yun and I, so we commuted towards a corner near a door. Though in truth, there were just as much women spread among the men, there simply because they _knew_ someone who _said_ they met the princess once.

The princess was no where in sight, and the men looked to be growing anxious but all the more frustrated. What host was late to her own party?

Her name was Almalexia, and she wasn't the sweetest piece of candy, believe me. The Head Cascabel adored her for some reason, but knowing him it probably wasn't a good reason. She had been a special guest at dinner for two or three evenings, and she was very noisy. Her temper was unlike any I had ever seen before. She was also a very paranoid girl, believing that the people around her and closest to her were plotting her death, or would join the coup.

"Forgive me gentlemen, for I am late!" Came a dominating female voice. It was her's obviously. Almalexia walked down the steps that led up to private quarters slowly, with the old king and two other armored men. The king was blinded by the light of the room, and servants, even guards reached to umbrellas to shade him. A guard even asked if Almalexia needed his assistance, but she turned him down with a shake of her head.

"It was not my intention to keep you all waiting, and oh - there are so many of you." She said, shading her eyes from the light that shone from the stained glass ceiling.

She was tall, well, tall compared to me. She was a lighter toned woman who wore little to no makeup at all. She had long pale hair with small traces of black that was kept up into a royal bun in the shape of a circle, and the rest of the length draped from the center of it. Two long pieces of hair rested at her ears, falling halfway down her upper arm.

She was strange, simply because her eyes were always hollowfied, but her irises never glowed, they only stayed dark. You could see them, which is why I say that, but only if you stared hard enough. Her eyebrows were short and thin and her lips were permanently red.

I'll admit, she was pretty, but her personality ruined it. But despite that, she was very old fashioned. She wore a kimono, half of it being white, the other half being a deep dark blue; a large amount of brown and tan furs coated her, covering her small hands the majority of the time.

Not now, of course. They were out, waving to men who tried to get her attention. From what I saw, her nails were black and sharp, like claws, nearing the sharpness of her short canines.

"I will do my best to meet all of you, but be sure that you meet my father first. I would hope you all make a good impression, because it is truly his decision of the men he approves." Almalexia stated, gesturing to the old king.

Many men resumed their tasks to court Almalexia, swarming around the marble stairs while other men and women danced to the wild orchestra, uninvited or not. Yun was enjoying herself much more than she intended, swept off her feat by a brute of a man with a nice smile who had stood near Almalexia earlier to join in dance.

I however stood against a wall, not able to find Tanoshi anywhere. I later discovered that he ballooned about near a pack of women who were craving to pounce on him and have a wild evening. I rolled my eyes, it was still broad daylight out, and I figured we'd be here for a while.

I still hadn't slept since three this morning, and my dad must have been worried by now. I didn't really want to deal with him right now, nor anyone here.

I slithered through the masses and worked my way up the crowded steps with men leaning themselves against women who already appeared to be drunk. They all told stories of their time serving in the war to impress, but were exaggerated greatly. Other than that, the palace was gorgeous.

The ceiling was high, bright with lights and a stained glass center emitting reds and greens to the room. The area was laced with balloons, tinsel, and silver confetti fell from high above. Women danced with sparkled clothing on men, furniture, golden fountains and more.

The hallways were full of cigar and pipe smoke that gave me a sick feeling to my stomach. A large hand grasped mine, slightly disgusting me until I realized it was only Tanoshi with a Yun who seemed to be excited and in love. He pulled us between people, Yun laughing and sighing happily, where I was concerned for both her safety and where we were going.

We came to a large gold door. Tanoshi opened it, finding it was a large room, completely dark. He let us go, Yun falling into my arms, now sobbing for no apparent reason, clenching her slender wine glass in her left hand so hard that it shattered and the drink caressed her bare leg.

Tanoshi flipped the switch after closing the the door and locking it. The room was a packed with wine, "Why are we here?" I asked over Yun's hysteria and her widened stiff fingers.

"The princess doesn't drink, but tonight she will." Tanoshi replied, lifting a large crate of wine, opening each one carefully to not cause a crazed spill.

"What are we going to do? Lace her wine?" I asked.

"Yup, along with everyone else who happens to drink it." Tanoshi replied.

"That could take hours, someone will catch us!" Yun said, finally letting me go, to crawl to a seated Tanoshi.

"This is the royal wine chamber, the princess believes she's too good for cheap wine - the wine served to everyone else." Tanoshi said while revealing a small leather box. He lifted the top, where tiny black berry looking orbs sat in what seemed like thousands.

"Caviar?" Yun asked. This was my first thought too, but Tanoshi shook his head with a sly smirk.

"Baby nightshade seeds." Tanoshi said.

"What the hell?" Yun asked, "Are you trying to kill her?"

Tanoshi laughed and shook his head, "No, it'll only knock her out for a while, but people will believe she's dropped dead."

"There isn't possibly enough seeds in there to fill all of the wine in here." I stated.

"That's why you're here, Yua." He said, reaching and pulling me down to sit. He held onto my hand, taking out a small knife, slicing the flesh of my palm. There was an instant sting and retreat of my hand, but Tanoshi tugged it harder than I, letting the blood drop along the seeds, each blooming within seconds into lavender-pink flowers, much smaller than normal nightshades.

Tanoshi grabbed a handful of flowers, handing them to Yun.

"Rip off small chunks of the petals and put one each into a bottle. It'll dissolve in milliseconds." Tanoshi said to her. He turned his chocolate eyes to me and spoke, "You need to just keep bleeding on these seeds; I'll gather more crates."

My eyes were wide and Yun reciprocated her expression, excited again.

I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched, but no one else was in the room. The only thing that joined us was the loud booming of people and the sweet sound of the faded orchestra from far into the grand hall of the palace.

After about a half an hour, the majority of the wine was laced and properly placed back, sitting tightly in their crates as if never touched. Yun found herself back in the arms of the hulking man whose name I could not remember. I myself had a few dances, enjoying the time while everything would soon crumble while a guilty feeling trembled in the back of my throat.

The suns lingered low, and night took the show.

I found some privacy against the rail directly above the marble stairs at the king and Almalexia, so that I looked down at their backsides. I watched servers bring out a fresh batch of wine for them, heading right for their majesties.

"What's the matter? You look spooked my dear." Remarked a husky male voice.

My dear? My eyes shifted slowly to this man's. I recognized him as one of the princes, one of the few siblings of Almalexia, who too shared her features of completely hollowfied eyes, but with very tanned skin, a copper kind of color. He wore a white short sleeved uniform with silver and gold armor with it, revealing his massive biceps, telling me he was obviously athletic in some way.

"Vivec," He said holding out his hand to me. I took his hand awkwardly, "Yua, Kurotsuchi."

"Kurotsuchi? Of Kiyori Kurotsuchi?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded.

"You must be the heir of the Inferno, though of course not until your end." Vivec said crossly. I sighed in annoyance. Like I didn't know this already?

"You know, the royal family - my family are phoenixes," he stated, flashing his eyes at me, "Not descendants from the Fiery Phoenix, but we do share flame. I do wish to dance with you, come." I hadn't any choice as I was forced down the stairs to visit the other dancing pairs now to a simple piano playing and a single woman singing.

Vivec had tugged me closer to him than I would have desired, now stepping along to the music, meaning I had to too. His silver and gold armor was cold against my mother's top half of her uniform, meaning it gave me goosebumps. I was... Embarrassed. I couldn't look at him, and I know he looked directly at me with a perfect smile.

"You don't seem like you're having fun this evening, Yua Kurotsuchi." He said politely.

I shrugged, "I've been awake since three this morning, I'm exhausted."

"Just this dance then," He replied. I wasn't sure what it was with people of royal blood, but they all seemed to get their way. Unless it was me just giving into this Greek god of a man. He really seemed like so, believe me. His completely black eyes twinkled at me when I met them.

"Have you tried our wine yet, dear?" He asked me, watching a server glide by us. I shook my head, "I don't drink alcohol."

"Ah, you seem like you do, your friend enjoys our wine." He said nodding his head in a direction behind me. I turned my head, seeing Yun being held up by the man she was with all day.

I shook my head in disbelief. Vivec laughed charmingly, "She has taken a fancy of our guard captain, who too is a phoenix, but not of our blood."

"I don't understand," I said to him, meeting his eyes. They widened with joy, "There are many here, and Almalexia will only choose a phoenix man."

I nodded.

"Where do you reside Yua Kurotsuchi?" He asked after a few silent moments.

"The Cascabel Manor in the second tor-"

"The Cascabel Manor!" He said, interrupting me, "What a history my family has with the Head Cascabel, you know - our mother, the late queen gave birth to all of his children? She was executed for adultery long ago by my father, and Almalexia found herself curious to this man and our half siblings, ensuring their protection!"

"That is why there is no mother there?" I asked. He nodded with a smile.

"I must take you to meet my sister, come!" Vivec evoked. I hadn't any choice at all, before I could comprehend myself, I was guided through the pairs of dancers and up the marble stairs with men moving out of our way. The next thing I knew I was directly in front of Almalexia with a fresh drink in her hand.

She studied me for a moment then smiled, "Yua!" Her voice thrilling and charming. She took my hand, "It's been a while, and how you've changed!"

I nodded cynically.

"You are mute dear, but I will take you with me up to the palace roof, there will be fireworks soon! The party is great isn't it?" She told me, leading me in the direction of the stairs. Her smile was big and crowds of men followed, though I lost sight of Vivec. A server came in our direction, "Drink?" He muttered. I shook my head, recognizing the bottle, and he left, asking the men behind us.

"I don't drink," Almalexia stated, "But tonight, I shall I think. It would be a shame not to give a toast at my party before the fireworks."

Vivec Sonidoed a ways in front of us with the old king and four guards squaring them, but facing us, "I will trade you, sister."

Secretly in rejoice, I was switched with the Old King and his guards to join Vivec, facing the large amount of people. I saw Yun being carried by the guard captain, and then Tanoshi who stared at me, with a look of an angry disturbance on his face.

"Shall we?" Vivec said, taking my hand and Sonidoing before I could reply.

My feet landed on a flat rooftop, now enjoying the warm breeze with the sight of many guardians in the distance. People were already there, sitting and waiting.

"Why'd you take me instead?" I asked.

"Well dear, Almalexia has anger issues if you refuse to agree or speak with her. She's a people please-er, but with an extent of her own capacity. I do wish you to have the decency to congratulate her and the man she chooses, if she chooses one." Vivec said, staring at his own drink.

I enjoyed talking to this man, but my breath came short when he took down his drink, he smiled a bit of his perfect smile, "I'm almost certain this is why my sister doesn't drink, she gets angry after a tiny portion of alcohol. She must think that with all of this happiness in the air, it'd be impossible to anger herself."

"She told me that she would toast up here," I said, watching his movements.

"Yes!" He said loudly, with a laugh fit for a king, "Then she may reveal the man she has chosen and before you know it, she'll get married and become the queen when my father dies - though I don't think she deserves such a position."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"She would be a tyrant, she's only lucky she's the oldest by minutes and 'strongest' of us all, simply because it's fueled by that anger." Vivec said, blinking strangely hard. He shook his head slightly when everyone arrived.

He swayed a little bit, but balanced himself. Vivec then looked at his wine glass, ignoring his sister's speech.

"Where," He paused to think, "Where - where did your mother go?" Again he swayed, nearly knocking me over when falling on me. I was just barely able to hold him up, "I wish she would kill my sister."

Everyone around us joined Almalexia's toast, I watched the princess take down her drink, followed by another. In the distance, I saw Tanoshi again, now pulling Yun away from her man of the night. She looked as if she wanted to stay, obviously drunk.

"I thought the wine tasted strange," Vivec murmured in my ear, "But I tell you, it wasn't smart."

I looked at him, not able to see his face, then back to Almalexia, who had a dissatisfied look on her face while men gathered close.

"Can you feel the air become tender? The rooftop below us getting hotter?" Vivec asked me, "It's my sister, she will combust. She will taste the blood of a Fiery Phoenix."

Vivec lifted himself off of me and stood, still swaying, "If she does, I will too, but she will. So I will."

"Why?" I asked quickly.

"I do not want to die because of her, you should leave with your friends now, not that it will affect you... I think." Vivec stated, smiling at me again.

Tanoshi Sonidoed to me with Yun, who was wailing again, "Let's go," He said. I nodded, looking at Vivec who said nothing, only Sonidoing to a higher area upon a chimney near Almalexia.

"Farewell fellow Phoenix," I heard him say as we left, "Perhaps one day I shall see you _again_."

Only about a mile or two away, still able to see Vivec standing on the tallest chimney, a hot flash passed us, and a single firework flew up exploding in blue, yellow, and purple colors.

"Who was that?" Yun asked me.

"Prince Vivec," I said, feeling the second hot flash, clearly his. We no longer saw his body, but only a large mass of flame spinning around the rooftop and perimeter of the castle, setting all of the fireworks off, filling the dark sky brightly and completely in blues with a heat so overwhelming, we Sonidoed even further.

"Well hopefully he just died," Tanoshi said.

"What the hell?" Yun asked him, "I thought he was cute, Yua."

"He knew about the laced wine. He knew it was us." I said.

"An even better reason." Tanoshi said, vaguely.

"What was your first reason?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I frowned, "Someone was jealous."

"I was not jealous," He said, "I just didn't trust him, and now I don't have to, because maybe, hopefully, he's gone."

"Aww!" Yun said pinching his cheek, "That's cute Tanoshi."

As I rubbed my eyes, I heard him scowl, "Can we go home now?"

* * *

I awoke in my bed, to find my dad sitting in a chair at my desk. I pretended to still be asleep, wondering why he was in here in the first place. The room was lit dimly by a few candles near him, and he rested his forehead in his hands, seemingly thinking.

When Yun, Tanoshi, and I got home, my dad immediately asked where we had been. I told him that Yun and I got up early to go to the markets so that they wouldn't be crowded and we could actually have a chance to scope around. I then said that I got a new uniform from the seamstress lady there, was met by Tanoshi, and went to a party that some people sabotaged.

He seemed please that I went with Tanoshi for safety, and he brought up the topic of him being my Jin Guardian again. I told him that I didn't need one, and it should be up to Tanoshi, who hopefully had declined.

Escaping him for about an hour, I hid my mother's uniform deep into my closet and was able to change into some pajamas after a short shower. I had grabbed my mother's journals and placed them on my desk with the intent to read them, but this bed was just so comfy.

Oh shit.

Dad was sitting at _that_ desk! The books were right _there_ next to him! Did he know?

"Dad?" I murmured.

He looked up quickly, "Yua, go back to sleep."

"I can't now that I know you're just sitting in here." I replied.

He sighed and sat comfortably now in my chair. He looked at the two books and picked them up, showing me them, "Where did you get these books?" He asked.

I sighed, "I went to the Meido District last night dad."

"Why?" He asked, scornfully.

"My intention was to go to the Nightshade district, but I couldn't just stay in my pajamas. I went to the Meido District for a Uniform, but I had your key so I just went to see what your room looked like, and I found those books and I was so fascinated by them I had to take them with me." I babbled.

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" He asked with a loud sigh.

"I don't want to get yelled at in front of everybody for the millionth time. That's so embarrassing, and I'm perfectly fine, I wasn't attacked, and on top of that, Tanoshi followed." I said.

Dad didn't say anything, so I did, "I even met that Ike or whatever his name is, then Rasajouji who was no help at all."

"Yua, you're becoming a delinquent." He stated.

"Here we go," I said, rolling over in my bed to face away from him.

"The last thing I want you to do is follow your mother's footsteps, Yua." He said.

I rolled back over, "You never tell me anything about her. I only hear little things - I want to know what she's like, and those books will tell me everything I need to know."

"It pains me to talk about her Yua. You do not understand what it is like to be apart from someone you love for so long-"

"Mom and I have been apart," I said.

"Meaning someone you are _in love_ with." He said, "I have loved your mother _before_ she was even born, I've had to deal with the pain of loving her while she loved another man, and when she was finally mine, I made the terrible mistake of leaving her side. When she found me, she found love, but I couldn't keep her. I killed my entire village to have her, then you were born, and she has been gone. When will I ever have a break?"

I was speechless, and he spoke again, "I've watched you grow up without her by our side, knowing that it wasn't fair that she could not, but I see her in you - all the time - especially when you wear that makeup. That last thing I want you to do is feel that you must go and look for her opposite. I know you will one day, and I can only do my best to prevent that."

"Then give me more freedom, let me do what I want and wear what I want, and you won't have such a sneaky daughter." I said.

He was silent. I watched him shake his head, "I do wonder how Tokijin did it."

"What was he like?" I asked quietly.

"He was a calm, intelligent man. He always made the right decisions, and was able to put up with a teenaged girl."

"In what ways am I like mom?" I then asked.

"Well for starters, you look like her. You're both emotionally driven and you both ask a lot of questions."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I met a guy today."

"He doesn't exist anymore."

"But dad he does-"

"Not for long."

"It was one of Almalexia's brothers." I said.

"Vivec?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I take it Tanoshi didn't like him?" He asked.

I was stunned, "No, he didn't. Why do say that?"

"He has visited occasionally and Tanoshi cannot stand him." He said.

"Do you like him?" I asked.

"He's a good man, perhaps too old for you." He said.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"In his forties perhaps," Dad said, "Somewhere around there."

"Weren't you too old for mom then?" I asked.

"No."

"Then?"

"I never said I approved, Yua."

"I never said I liked him, I just thought he was gorgeous." I replied.

He rolled his eyes, standing from the chair, "At least he isn't someone I'd disapprove of."

He leaned over my bed and kissed my forehead, "Get some sleep," He said.

"I will," I said, "Goodnight."

He opened my door, "Goodnight Yua."

* * *

**Oooooh lala, why ever so does Tanoshi have hatred towards our prince? We shall find out in time!**

**Sunday - Relaxation, Monday -Training, Tuesday - Party.**

**We shall see what happens on the Wednesday of my story!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**I love you all!  
Forever and Always  
Paloma**

**R&R!**


	5. The Phoenix Prince

******I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo. The names Vivec and Almalexia are thanks to Bethesda.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.**

* * *

Tanoshi POV

It was just a small thought in the back of my mind when deciding to go to the party - that _he_ - the only Vivec would attend. Of course, it was his sister's party after all. It was the last thing I would have suspected that he would target Yua.

Was I jealous? No. I'm not into Yua like that; I've known her for too long to disrespect her that much. That disrespect only goes so far, being the way Vivec preyed on her.

You might be wondering how this prince and I know each other, true? Well I first met him when I was thirteen years old in the discipline unit of the sixth torture district. Jashatirou and my father were getting fed up with the way I once was when I was young, so I was taken there for three years.

The way I was before wasn't unlike the way I am now, I've matured. The place only taught me right from wrong and how to act in public places and around people. I went there simply because I absolutely hated Yua Kurotsuchi.

Anger issues are an understatement. I literally wanted to kill her, and I tried many times, but she would always regenerate her wounds before harming me, and I could not do that. Well, I can - everyone can regenerate. But it's not fast like Yua's or her mother's. I can't get my arms sliced off and expect them to grow back either, because they won't. Yua's can. I've cut off one of her fingers and it regenerated back, but I wasn't willing to try it on myself.

Sorry, I'm getting off topic.

When I arrived at the Discipline Unit, my commander was the only one I could trust, considering he was the one with the most human-like ethics. Vivec ran the Unit, and was the most heartless creature I could have ever met in my life.

At the party, it was almost disgusting for him to act like he was a proper prince, playing tricks on a naive girl like Yua.

I knew he wasn't dead when he exploded, I just wish he would explode and die. He has done it before, because he calls himself a 'phoenix' and the power of his family rose up from the ashes of the fallen Inferno after freeing themselves from the underground level of the seventh torture district.

The seventh torture district would be hell. It is the hell that everyone thinks of when you perish for all eternity. You may be confused with all of the locations of the districts. The first is northwest of the third and south of the second, starting up from the south. The fourth is directly above the third, both bordering the Inferno. The second is directly west from the forth and south of the fifth. Above the fifth and fourth is the sixth torture district, bordering the Inferno as well. In the sixth, there's a single passage way to the seventh torture district which is in the dead center - a portal.

On the other side of the Inferno is the Meido District and the Nightshade district. The Inferno cuts the Underworld in half, and the Abyss takes up only a third of the space. Anyways, the Unit is in the sixth, about two hundred miles from the palace.

Vivec preyed upon me, calling me his favorite boy to pick on. I straightened out my behavior just to get out of there and away from him. I can't really describe what happened there or how much I hate him. He was much more like his sister there than anywhere, and she - that bitch, she's menacing.

Which takes me to the reason to describe why I wanted to lace the wine. I knew she didn't like alcohol, and she would go nuts like that, soon to collapse. That's probably the one thing that will drive men away, ruining their needs for courting a woman like _her_.

I can't exactly just tell everyone here that because: 1. The Head Cascabel's children are thanks to Vivec and Almalexia's mother. And 2. I'm pretty sure no one would believe me, considering Vivec is this 'good' man.

"Tanoshi?" Came a girl's voice. It was my sister's.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You skipped lunch, and I was wondering why." She mumbled.

I barely heard her, "I wasn't hungry." I said. That actually was the truth, I honestly wasn't hungry.

"What's wrong?" Sana asked when I was expecting her to leave my room. Instead, she entered, closing my door and climbed on my bed. I however, was not in my bed but in a chair next to it.

"Liar." She then said.

I shook my head. I didn't know what to say that would give her a satisfactory answer in order for her to leave and go play with her dolls or something.

I began to wonder if she could read minds because her nose scrunched up in an offended way.

"You went to Alma's party, so I'm pretty sure you saw Vic there too." She said.

"I did." I said.

"How'd that go?" She asked me.

"Well, he didn't say a single word to me, probably acting like he didn't know who I was." I replied, "But he focused more on Yua, so you could ask her instead," I urged, trying to get her to leave.

"Why don't you like him?" She asked.

"He's just not as good a man everyone thinks." I hesitated.

"I think he's a good man." Sana whispered.

"Yeah well you weren't sent to the Disciplinary Unit, now were you?" I grumbled.

"Maybe it wasn't really Vic! Maybe it was an imposter at the unit!" Sana said, sort of bouncing on my bed. I sighed, she was so ignorant.

"You're just lucky you were born after the Inferno fell. That way you can just stay a fool, a pretty fool." I said. She frowned at me.

"You were only like four years old when it fell." She noted.

"That doesn't mean I can't remember the day; I, just like mom and dad and Jashatirou and Umino and Amaya - watched it fall, and especially how it happened."

"How did it happen?" She asked.

"I can't taint your mind with that information. I know you'll tell Yua and everyone else, because she doesn't even remember how it happened." I said.

"Did something happen to her mom?" She inquired.

"Obviously Sana." I replied, turning in my chair towards my door.

"Did she die?" Sana asked.

I shook my head, "If she died, her statue would be below the Meido Fortress, but it's not."

"Well where is she?" She asked.

"Geez, I don't know everything." I replied.

"What if she got turned into a statue, but she isn't below the Fortress. What if she's at that place in Hueco Mundo?" She babbled.

I nearly choked on my own saliva, "Sancre Tor? That place doesn't exist anymore, it was destroyed and mixed in with the sand. And - if she was turned into a statue, she wouldn't be alive."

"True." Sana said in thought, "Well, I'm going to talk to mom now, bye Tanoshi!"

"Bye." I murmured. More like _bother _mom.

Sana was pretty spot on with the whole statue thing. Yes, I knew how it happened, and my parents, along with Jashatirou told me not to ever tell Yua. I haven't, obviously, she believes her mother is out looking for her opposite.

Kiyori Kurotsuchi is encased in Insho in the Meido District. When Yua first saw it, she asked who it was and Jashatirou told her it was Hakubi-sama's memorial. I'm not too sure of the story of Hakubi-sama, but the only one who really knew about her was Yua's mother.

Jashatirou has been waiting for the right moment to tell Yua, but I think he has waited too long, considering she's been wanting to know more and more about her. It's all made up, those stories about Kiyori Kurotsuchi in the depths of Hueco Mundo, and that's why she's been gone so long. I wish that they never made something up and continue to say it to Yua, because she'll be all the more hurt when she finds out.

Eventually she will.

I remember the day clearly.

Kiyori Kurotsuchi randomly came back to the Meido District, being carried by a man who turned into her Zanpakutou, 'Shouji' in manifested form. She was set down, breathing hard and covered from head to toe in the blood of her enemies. The level beneath her raised up in a circle when people gathered around her. At first she was unresponsive, and Yua kept trying to ask her questions.

The two Zanpakutou on either side of her were shaking wildly, and the bells that were attached to the hilts broke off and spun around her, lifting her so that she stood. Jashatirou moved Yua from her mother to escape the Insho that was now forming at her mother's feet. I heard screams and everyone's Meido Symbols began to glow. I saw her look up one last time at Jashatirou and Yua. I was picked up by my father and they were consulting as to where we could go for safety.

Ego said we could go to the Cascabel Manor, where she once lived before she and her older brother escaped from a danger long ago.

I watched Kiyori Kurotsuchi become completely sealed in Insho, and moments later all of the flowers in the garden died, the Inferno fell behind her, and the columns of women among the outer wall shriveled up into stone starved skeletons. The stone began to rot, and the sky was filled with the storming clouds of the open portal of the seventh torture district.

Plenty stayed, swearing to protect the statues of the Jin Bloodline. The majority either died or left for safety.

Yua cried for the rest of the day until she woke up the next morning, not remembering a thing. But I remembered, I just played stupid until I nearly threw it as an insult towards her and I was forced to keep my mouth shut about it.

Alas here we are today, I'm twenty years old, Yua is eighteen, Yun is going to turn twenty in a few months, Sana just turned sixteen even though she acts like she's five. I'm the only one who knows, and I'm sick and tired of having to lie to Yua's face about it.

I guess you could call Yua a sister-like figure, even though I continuously tease her as if I 'liked' her. I really don't. But I'm not gonna lie, I used to. It was really her attitude and me having to lie to her that pushed me away.

That was a_fter_ I came back from the Unit and saw her age fourteen self and she would look at me with those beautiful eyes. I do think they are beautiful, but you see, I base it off of her mother, I used to want to marry Kiyori Kurotsuchi, but Jashatirou got to her first.

It doesn't help that Yua looks like her either. Except for her entire life, she looked as if something was missing when it came to their face, and only until Sunday did I discover that it was makeup as I was forced to sit right in front of a younger looking Kiyori Kurotsuchi, having to eat slower than normal so it would be everyone else to leave the table before I did thanks to my Goddamned hormones.

I sighed, that was probably why I called her ugly. I used to always, then when I came back from the Unit I really had no reason to, but with the senses of a sixteen year old boy who was as awkward as walking in on your parents while they had sex, I didn't even know how to _talk_ to a girl.

That was until I stuck to that plan of ignoring them, because not only was a faced with a fresh-out-of-puberty Yua, but Yun. Yun, the only reason why I have never liked her is because she is psychotically a whore. An attention whore, an appearance whore (If that makes sense, I mean God, that's all she cares about), and on top of that, she's probably has slept with the Head Cascabel - _As creepy as that sounds_ - (mind you while I throw up).

The man's got no sense of sanity who hardly blinks and has an Irish accent and only eats carrots, and if not carrots, it's cheese. Even at dinner, it's the main dish with carrots and cheese for him. It makes me want to gag when he offers it to my mother or Sana, and I know that it tenses up my father, and in a way, me too.

This made me think of the little Cascabel girls. They're quite strange and I can tell when they watch me, but they never speak a word to me or anyone but each other. I began to think of Yua. I hadn't seen her at all today, and I wondered why. This morning I ate breakfast later than usual, considering the pain I took from the two suns of the sixth torture district together in the form of the shittiest sunburn.

It's much more intense than you think, you see, I have Hierro, so first thing's first, I _never_ get a sunburn. But I did yesterday, and only noticed it this morning when I felt the unbearable sting of the hot shower against my now red flesh. I can only imagine how Yun is doing, and as for Yua, she probably regenerated it already.

Self consciously, I got out of my chair and stalked to my chamber door, opening it and closing it behind me. I looked down the decorated hall to my left at the last room, Yua's room. I made my way to her door, knocking before entering her room. She was sitting at her desk near her bed, not bothering to look and see who entered.

I climbed in her bed and lie on my back, and still she didn't look, only continued to bury her nose into one of the books on her desk.

"Invading your mother's privacy I see?" I said.

"Oh be quiet," Yua murmured, "It's not even like that."

She tossed another similar book to me, "I haven't read much from that one, it's an earlier edition."

I opened the leather book, skipping around through early dates while finding familiar names such as Ego Cascabel or my mother's name. I read a few segments, uninterested.

"You read anything worth knowing yet?" I asked. Yua nodded, "A whole ton actually!"

"Like what?" I asked, sitting up.

"I've learned about my grandfather, her home life, her Inferno training is in that book there, and about her relationship with my dad."

"What about Hakubi-sama?" I asked.

"I haven't gotten there yet, I think." She replied, "The last date in the book is August 27th, 1944."

I gulped. That was two weeks before Kiyori Kurotsuchi was, well, you know - corrupted. I stared at Yua who wore her 'new' uniform now. Her dad must have not questioned it, though it seems as though he surely would have just yesterday. I naturally didn't mind, and I'm not saying that because I'm a guy either. It fit her well, her personality that is. I may make fun of her a lot, but that doesn't mean I find a distaste in everything about her. At least she's not that much of a bitch, but really it could all be my fault that she acts the way she does towards me.

I could tell I was making her uncomfortable because I stared at her, though she could only see me within the corner of her eye. I looked away with a frown. She normally doesn't care.

"Tanoshi?" She asked, turning in her chair to face me.

I met her eyes, "What?"

I noticed she sat comfortably in her chair, wearing makeup and her hair was up in a high pony tail with her bangs pinned up with it. That's different, I'm not sure what the occasion was for this change, but I did slightly enjoy it. I couldn't help but notice the way her nose slightly tilted upwards and her eyelids covered 3/4 of her mint orbs with her eyebrows raised high.

She looked as is she was studying me, and kill me now for saying this, but she looked _stunning_.

"You didn't seem too happy yesterday," She said.

"I was... Until the end of the party," I replied slowly.

"Why was that?" She asked, standing and grabbing my face to heal my sunburn.

"Because of Vivec," I muttered, narrowing my eyes as she sat back down.

"Why do you not like him?" She asked, sitting up in her seat.

I rolled my eyes, "Why bother even telling you?"

"Why do you not want to?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"Well, you won't care for starters, and you won't believe me."

"Just tell me," She sighed.

"Okay," I said, too sighing. I didn't know where to start with this so that it wouldn't seem like I was coming off as crazy. I was silent for a few moments.

"It just made me cringe to see the way Vivec acted," I stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I thought for a short bit, "You remember when I had to go to the Disciplinary Unit?" Yua nodded.

"Well, Vivec was the head of the Unit, and he wasn't far off from the insanity of his sister's." I muttered.

She frowned while processing the thought, "That doesn't make any sense, he was as calm as can be."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," I started.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Pretty fucking positive."

She frowned at me, "What? Am I irritating you?"

"Clearly," I stated. I just wish she wouldn't question me with that face of disbelief. It's led to many fights between her and I over the years. I sighed before she could speak. I didn't want to start an argument with her over this, because it will only bother me even more.

"The Prince Vivec I know isn't who _you_ _think_ he is." I said quietly.

There was silence until Yua broke it, "You never actually did answer my question."

"He just found it fun to torture me." I told her.

She didn't say anything, so I got up and out of her bed, handing her her mother's book which she took in deep thought. I headed towards her open door, stopping to hear her speak.

"Well, the Head Cascabel invited Almalexia over for dinner, but she denied and is sending _him_ in her place."

I clenched my jaw, how great. Yua sounded almost happy to say this, almost as if she wanted me to stay and help her decide what dress she should wear for the evening. I didn't turn to face her or say anything, I only left.

* * *

**Yua POV**

My conversation with Tanoshi was stuck in my head throughout the rest of the day, but nonetheless, I was still excited to see Vivec again. Not that I liked him or anything, I was just curious about him. Maybe a little extra due to what Tanoshi had told me. I couldn't grasp what Tanoshi was trying to tell me. Vivec seemed like he was harmless, but who am I to talk? I only met him last night for only about two hours.

But why did he come to me of all people?

My question remained unanswered as I got dressed in a shorter dress that came down just above my knees. It was white with tiny silver flower stitching spread among the top half until it is separated by a peach colored bow revealing the rest of the laced white length.

I did have a knack for dresses, as much as I make it seem like I truly dislike them. There are just certain occasions in which I don't mind dressing up for dinner, but to dress up _every_ night is a waste of time.

My dad entered my room just as I finished dressing. I spoke, "Dad, can't you knock?"

"I am sorry," He said, "Prince Vivec is here."

"You don't need to be so formal, dad." I noted. He shrugged.

"I just know that you look beautiful, Yua." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks dad," I said, smiling.

It was like a wave of relief, really. Now that my dad was easing up on everything, I actually felt happier, and with this sudden happiness, I felt... Pretty? I don't know how it makes sense, but it felt nice. I was a little more shaky than usual, but I think it's because of Vivec being here. I even put my hair in curls, something I never do.

Dad held out his arm to me, and I wrapped my hand around it. He led me out of my room and through the halls in the direction of the dining room. I began to think of how my mother perceived him, along with everything my dad said last night, even though it wasn't much. About my mother loving another man while he had to sit there and watch... That must have been unbearable.

I embraced my dad's big arm burying my face in his tattooed flesh; he was very strong-willed, wasn't he?

"It's strange that Vivec has never come to dinner until now," Dad said.

"How does everyone else know him?" I asked.

"He's the head of the Disciplinary Unit, though he's never there." He said, "When MiroTano took Tanoshi there, Vivec registered him and ensured progress, but of course he was more busy with the kingdom."

"According to Tanoshi, Vivec was always there." I whispered.

"Well that wouldn't make sense, considering the fact that when the Nightshade District's front was weakening, he was always there either on the front line or guarding the seventh torture district portal."

"Why did I never meet him?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure, you just never were around when he came by for a few minutes; the man was hardly able to check up on Tanoshi's progress, and when he did, it was through paperwork."

"Hmph." I sounded, now confused. Don't tell me Tanoshi was just making all of that up. But... His face, I can always tell when he is being serious about something, and that look was pretty serious. I've known him for too long to mistaken it for something else, but what else would it possibly be? Tanoshi doesn't lie about anything, in fact, he's one of the most honest people I know.

My dad and I arrived in the dining room where several were already seated, including Tanoshi, who rested his chin on his palm with a large frown. That frown was obviously caused by the radiant form of Prince Vivec. He was greeting the Head Cascabel when I had noticed him near the end of the table, dressed in his white and gold armor, glistening from head to toe. His dark hair, cleanly cut and dutifully tucked in a manner to prove that he tending himself well, his bangs pushed backwards and away from his clean shaven face.

I closed my hands to imagine touching him. Oh god, that sounded weird. I meant his face.

His face.

Okay?

It took merely a split second for Vivec to notice my dad and I, and he hastily stepped to us. Unhooking our arms, my dad shook Vivec's hand.

"Good evening Jashatirou," Vivec said. His voice excited my butterflies, and I was sure I was blushing. Ugh, why was he so hot? That was the only reason I was even blushing in the first place.

"It's good to see you again, Vivec." My dad told him.

Vivec turned his dark eyes to me, and smiled, "Good evening to you, Yua Kurotsuchi." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I smiled big at him, not saying a word. His eyes stayed on mine for a few more seconds, allowing me to stare into the complete blackness, though it was different this time. Back at the party, they were full of depth - almost as if there were hundreds of stories to tell - so full of experience and a comforting clarity. When I looked into them now, they lacked all of those attributes, only being completely blank except for a darker iris within.

He turned away from me to face the Head Cascabel who wandered over to us.

"Why don't we sit? Dinner will be served shortly." The Head Cascabel said, smiling. His wide red eyes met mine, and his smile shrunk to a mere, knowing, grin. Though I wasn't quite sure what the 'knowing' was known. Not even blinking, the Head Cascabel turned away with Vivec and headed to their seats. I looked up at my dad, and we both shivered.

I sat down in my normal seat in front of Tanoshi, who ignored me, obviously. Dad sat next to me, and I exchanged smiles with Yun who, as always, made funny faces at me.

As food was brought out to us, side conversations were among everyone. I spoke with my dad, who asked, "You said you met Ike yesterday, what did you learn?"

"That mom's opposite is probably in the Blackness of Hueco Mundo and that I'm 'not to ever go there because I wouldn't last five minutes'."

"I see, I must agree, though I'm afraid you may find distaste in it." Dad said.

"No I know, I also agree." I replied.

"Don't ever think about going there," He then said.

"Not without a source of light." Came Vivec's voice from down the table. The room was silent as his dark eyes stared at mine, "The Blackness is a dangerous place, you know."

"I wouldn't doubt that," I told him, surprised that he could hear us from so far away. There was an awkward feel spreading across the room, and Vivec grinned, turning his head side ways. I looked away, confused. My eyes met my dad's, and he knew what I was feeling. I didn't even want to talk, being so that Vivec would obviously be listening.

Dinner carried on smoothly and I chattered with Yumaki, Yun, and Sana, while my dad and MiroTano talked among each other. I now listened to one of Sana's fairytales, though my eyes drifted to Tanoshi's, finding that he stared at me. My eyes asked him 'what?', though his didn't reply, only looking away in the direction of Vivec, before quickly turning to the opposite end of the table.

Tanoshi's man hand squeezed his knife hard enough - with what I assume was anger - to cut his flesh with the safe end. Instantly, the Head Cascabel inhaled loud enough to silence the room once again, closing his eyes and (probably) savoring the smell of blood in his presence, "Ego!" He called, loud enough to break windows.

"Yes father?" Ego Cascabel responded from her chair, further down the table to my right.

"Tanoshi has shed blood... _Fix_ it." The Head Cascabel stated, almost angrily. Geez, talk about calling someone out.

Ego was about to get out of her chair until I spoke and held my hand out in a gesture to stop her, "No, it's okay, I can do it."

"That's really not necessary, Yua-sama, I-" Ego started.

I cut her off, "Really, you don't need to shorten your dinner for something so small." I reached out to Tanoshi's hand, grabbing it and regenerating the wound.

"Well!" Came Vivec's voice, "Truly an immaculate talent you posses, young Phoenix. And you, Tanoshi, my _favorite_-"

Before Vivec could finish his sentence, Tanoshi grabbed a hold of his knife and threw it at Vivec with great speed, and the prince barely dodged it by moving his head. I sensed the anger coming off of Tanoshi in fierce waves.

"Tanoshi!" MiroTano and Yumaki said together with a snarl, standing.

The knife stuck itself deep into a wooden cabinet, shattering the glass. "Still as violent as I recall, still owning that hatred for me." Vivec said, subtly.

Tanoshi exhaled angrily, his eyes meeting mine, his mother's, then MiroTano's for half a second each before leaving the room.

I wasn't too sure about Vivec anymore, but nothing was making sense.

Dinner was silent and awkward from then on.

* * *

I knocked at Tanoshi's door before attempting to open it, only to find it locked. I sighed, levitating up to the top of his door frame, grabbing his spare key in which he thought no one knew about. I landed on the ground, inserting the key to open the door. I entered quietly, closing the door and locking it behind me.

After dinner, I didn't even go to my room, just here.

I removed my heels and walked along the cold stone floor, stepping among the rug before Tanoshi's bed. Through the dim light that entered from a partially uncovered window, I found that he was surely in there. His right hand massaged his temples while his elbow stuck up in the air.

I climbed in his bed next to him, despite the lack of comfort brought by the dress I wore. I didn't say anything, nor would I unless he asked me a direct question. But until then, there was silence.

"I hate him," Tanoshi said after a while.

I was actually surprised that he didn't tell me to leave, so I continued to listen to him.

"I've never in my life, had so much hatred for someone." He stated, "Not even for you - when I hated you."

"You don't hate me anymore?" I asked, quietly.

He shook his head, "I used to, that being a long time ago."

"Oh." I replied.

Again, silence. He pulled his right arm down so that it rested on his forehead now, I was on his right side, sure not to get too close. There was maybe a foot gap between us.

"You saw it, didn't you?" He asked.

"Saw what?"

"How he resembled Almalexia's way." Tanoshi murmured.

I thought about it, and now that he brought it up, it did make more sense. Vivec did remind me of his sister tonight, and he was completely different yesterday. Yesterday he was polite and courteous, something Almalexia was not. Though they were both 'royal' and both took leadership easily, Almalexia walked all over people and listened more.

I nodded, still confused.

"The look on your face, you're confused." Tanoshi said, moving his arm away from his eyes. I rolled onto my stomach, rising with my elbows while resting my chin on my hands.

"Nothing is making sense," I admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I was talking to my dad earlier and he told me that Vivec was hardly at the Disciplinary Unit because of the war fronts threatening the Nightshade District and the kingdom in the Sixth." I said.

Tanoshi stared at me, "If he was hardly there, I wouldn't hate him as much as I do, now would I?"

"I know you wouldn't lie to me," I said, "But my dad wouldn't lie to me either."

"That's what you think." Tanoshi muttered. I barely caught what he said. I frowned, "What are you saying?"

He shook his head, leaving me suspicious. I continued to frown at him, late to detect that his hand cupped my cheek. I gasped quietly and inwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Stop frowning, it makes you look ugly." He said.

I gritted my teeth, but he spoke again, "You're a beautiful girl, Yua. A fool, but still beautiful. You're just lucky that your foolishness doesn't tarnish everything about you, so just smile and look pretty like you have been doing."

I was stunned at his words.

"The last thing you want to do is get caught up in a thick mess like this." He said, moving his hand from my face to return his arm back over his eyes.

I gaped at him, unsure of what his words meant.

"Get out."

* * *

It was only about eight o'clock, being that we had dinner earlier than usual for this special occasion. By now, I was dressed comfortable in my uniform with my hair back up. Why did I put so much effort into today when I was only disappointed? I really wasn't expecting Vivec to be this type of person.

The more and more I watched him, the more I discovered how much he really _was_ like his sister.

"Yua, come down from there." Vivec called from below me. I was looking out of my open window, while he and a few others were on the ground a ways down.

I Sonidoed to him, "Yes?" I asked.

"I couldn't help but notice you, dear." He said with a smile.

I didn't say anything, but he did, "I must speak to you alone before I leave tonight."

I stared into his blank, black eyes and nodded. He smiled, "Good."

"How is your sister doing?" I asked.

"Oh quite well I suppose," He stated with a shrug, "She did have a harsh recovery last night on into this morning, thus her not being here tonight."

"Ah," I said, piecing together everything. That would make sense as to why _he_ was here.

"But believe me dear, Almalexia did taste the blood of a Fiery Phoenix." He added. I met his blank eyes.

"So she knew it was my blood?" I asked. He nodded slowly and sort of dramatically.

I sighed. I wasn't going to bring up Tanoshi's name to Vivec, not since the whole awkward conflict that happened at dinner, it was the last thing I wanted to deal with, and it was already getting old.

"I'm afraid she was very upset." He said.

I groaned, "It wasn't even my idea."

There was a bit of silence, then I spoke, "Is she going to come after me?"

He laughed, "I really do not think so my dear," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders, "She does believe that it was a mere prank."

I sighed in relief, "Oh, okay." Vivec nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I mean because it ruined her entire party, her day today - since you say she's in recovery... Plus you say she's upset."

"You do know how she is, always thinking someone is out to kill her." Vivec said with a smile.

"Speaking of killing her, what was with you saying that you wished my mother would come back and kill her?" I asked.

His eyes shot wide, he then frowned, "I said that, didn't I?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed again, "Ah, I must have succumbed to the laced wine."

"You didn't answer my question." I muttered. It was like his entire atmosphere changed. He seemed uncomfortable.

"I truly do not know why I said that." He said.

He looked over his shoulder towards the entrance of the manor, "I feel I must go, I will visit you later tonight before I return to the kingdom."

"O-Okay." I replied, and he vanished into the house. I could easily mistaken him for a Vasto Lordes, that technique is almost exactly like a Sonido. Just yesterday I even thought it to be Sonido, but he isn't a Hollow at all. I couldn't deny that Vivec's behavior was strange.

I Sonidoed back up to my room and sat at my desk. I stared at the earlier edition of the two books my mother wrote in. I hadn't read much from that one, so I picked it up and opened it to a random page and began to read.

* * *

_January 24th, 1935_

_Just a mere week until February, the sleep I get now is pathetic, but not as pitiful as before the death of Teijo. My dreams are still quite strange, but I'm immune now. I cannot help but feel myself growing all the more frustrated due to the constant interruptions from messengers. Tirelessly, they report everything to me as if there wasn't a single problem to deal with beyond it all._

_Syl is _alive_. She is alive and recovering possibly at this moment, and yet these foolish pests come to me to report how few people are guarding the perimeter?_

_Normally I have the patience for this stuff, but lately with the whole Happy J thing, I'm really beginning to lose interest in Grimmjow. I mean c'mon! He betrayed me, but did I betray him the other night? I only kissed Happy J because he'll probably never take off his mask._

_The poor man, I think I scared him enough to scar him. Though, I couldn't help but notice how happy he looked - so at ease, as if he were floating through the heavens. I even surprised myself on how much I would love to do it again. But it's Happy J. He's one of my closest friends here, and it's too weird._

_But the one thing that has made it the most awkward is the fact that he keeps avoiding me, but staring at me when he thinks I do not know. Also, when I did kiss him - and I don't think he even realized it, but as I began to pull back, he kissed me once again, except it was him who did it, not me! It gave me butterflies galore. Even now just thinking about it pushes the thoughts of Grimmjow out of my mind, but I know he cannot be avoided. I have to end it with him today._

_How lovely! Grimmjow came to guide me to Las Noches and it was all a trap! I'm now in shining shackles that will painfully take away my Reiatsu if I use any. At least I have the Old Man to keep me company. He only sleeps though, so I sleep too. I feel that when we sleep at the same time, our sleeps are calmer._

_Ego stopped by earlier in attempts to have me revive her brother Xavier Cascabel, however, due to my imprisonment, I'm not able to do so. He will no longer live. And I no longer have the time to write. _

_Until next time, farewell.  
_

* * *

Well that was cute. I blinked, not understanding what my mother was imprisoned for, but I was curious about Ego's older brother and her history. We didn't talk much at all, and she was the only one to address me with honorifics out of a respect that I didn't quite understand.

I got up out of my chair and Sonidoed to the Infirmary to find Ego there, sitting with Reiko Sokutsu. The room was completely white with a bed in the center of the room. Connected to the room was a laboratory of some sort and several closets full of blood samples and medicines.

"Yua-sama!" Ego greeted, bowing to me. I nodded to her, then to Reiko who also bowed to me.

"Ego, I have some questions." I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"Who was Xavier Cascabel?" I asked.

She seemed completely shocked at my question, "W-Well he was my older brother, the oldest of the Cascabel siblings in my generation,"

"Your generation? Aren't the siblings your brothers and sisters?" I asked.

Ego nodded, but also shrugged, "In truth, the Royal Phoenix Queen had escaped the Seventh Torture District and fled to safety in the Cascabel Manor when I was just an infant. My father could not turn her away, and she stayed here for a mere three days. My mother was extremely jealous, though absolutely nothing happened between my father and the Phoenix Queen. Out of anger, my mother attacked the Phoenix Queen in attempt to murder her, but the queen erupted into deadly flames, killing my mother and destroying my home. My father was just barely able to save both Xavier and I by sending us to Hueco Mundo."

"Oh wow," I said, stunned. Ego nodded.

"He didn't die?" I asked.

Ego shook her head, "My father, in order to save himself from the deathly flame, gave up his sanity. He traded it for madness, and so here he is today."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"You don't need to be sorry, Yua-sama, for I believe that my father is still in there somewhere, unless I am just fooling myself and not knowing what kind of man he truly was. I only understand through the words of my brother when he once lived."

"How did he die - if you don't mind telling?"

"He attempted to kill me and himself, but I survived. Sadly, he did not." Ego replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"He believed he committed unforgivable sins in the law of Sancre Tor, joining Syl's reign in hopes of taking her out from the inside." She told me. I nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Ego inquired.

"In my mother's journal, she wrote about being imprisoned in... Las Noches was it?" I replied.

"Ah, yes." Ego said, smiling, "Only for a few hours before the war against Syl."

"I hear so much about this Syl, but I never know exactly who she is or what she wanted." I told her.

"She was a madwoman who wanted to end the Jin Bloodline and Hakubi-sama for killing her father. Though Hakubi-sama was her mother, and Sylusmaximus survived by escaping, she froze Syl in the tenth level below the Meido District. She escaped, hundreds of years later - Reiko, I think you should tell this part."

Reiko Sokutsu nodded, "I witnessed things firsthand in her fortress, though I wasn't there when she grew up. However, she spent the majority of her life creating her own Vasto Lordes' by forcing Adjucha to fight to survive. She made experiments with those useless to her by... merging them together."

"That's just sick." I said, cringing.

"Yes," Ego said with a nod, "She disguised herself as an old man and joined Sancre Tor, waiting for the right moment to strike. When she discovered that Ketsujin-sama's wife was pregnant, she murdered her. Ketsujin-sama killed himself out of pure sadness, forcing Tokijin-sama to be the one who had to produce an heir. Syl thought she had won, and she was simultaneously having Las Noches kill or take in female Vasto Lordes' to make them become Arrancars."

"Arrancar?" I asked.

"Powerful hollows transformed by the Hogyoku or trade in the majority of their mask for more power." Reiko said.

I nodded as I understood. Ego spoke again, "Syl didn't know that Tokijin-sama began to visit the World of the Living where he found a suitable human woman with amazing Reiatsu for being that weak of a form. There was suspicions going through Sancre Tor, and Syl sent a man named Kizoku to spy on both of them, even threaten the human woman."

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Mao Kurotsuchi." Ego replied.

I was stunned, this was the first time I had heard of where my last name had come from.

"When Kiyori-sama was born, it was no different from how you were born when I delivered you. We had to wait until noon for you to take in your first breath of air. During that time when your mother was taken care of, Tokijin-sama was having a huge battle of his own. The council, due to Syl's accusation, ruled that he would have his Garganta power removed. Kizoku snuck behind Tokijin-sama and stole the power from him, soon leading to the largest amount of deaths in Sancre Tor - that was before the Northern Fortress was sealed by Hakubi-sama and destroyed by Kiyori-sama."

"How can someone steal your power to do something like that?" I asked, confused.

"Our Vasto Lordes given powers are embedded in our DNA, where its source is in our spinal cords - that is, the _given_ abilities, not the learned abilities." Reiko said.

"It was all because of Syl that Tokijin-sama hadn't been able to raise Kiyori-sama himself. Though, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be alive. When Kiyori-sama was nearing seventeen years of age, Tokijin-sama captured an Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, telling him that he would live if he killed Kiyori Kurotsuchi in the World of the Living so that she would then live in Sancre Tor to soon begin her own Inferno Training."

"Grimmjow? And my mom fell in love with him?" I asked.

Ego shrugged, "Kiyori-sama felt it was a childish thing to be in love with a man she didn't even know, so it's not really for me to say."

"What happened to Syl?" I asked.

"Her soul is beneath the Inferno, your mother killed her." Reiko said.

I nodded, "I see."

"Of course, there is always going to be someone who wants revenge in this world." Ego said.*****

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"You should always do good, for there will always be someone: Hakubi-sama becomes the great power of this world, and her brother Kokuryu wants to take her down for it. Hakubi-sama chooses to serve the Titans, and Sylusmaximus wants to force her to learn her lesson. Hakubi-sama 'kills' Sylusmaximus and remarries, but Syl wants to kill her and the Jin Bloodline for it. Kiyori-sama kills Syl, Sylusmaximus wants to avenge his daughter and gain eternal life. Sylusmaximus killed Kokuryu's wife and nearly his son, Ike... Kokuryu _destroys_ Sylusmaximus." Ego said.

This made me think of Almalexia. Does she want revenge? She's psycho, so who knows what she'll do to me! I met Ego's crimson eyes. They looked like they were full of sadness.

"If you ever do try to... _Find_... Kiyori-sama, the one thing you need to do first is find her Opposite. But he is _dangerous_, and you can_not_ go alone. I am saying this based on what I witnessed from Kokuryu while trying to deliver Tanoshi-san."

"Do you have any idea where he is?" I asked.

"He is in the Blackness of Hueco Mundo, I do not know where, but he is there." Ego murmured.

"That place is dangerous, and I promised my dad I would never, ever go there." I said.

"You promise Jashatirou-sama a lot of things, Yua-sama. I am telling you not to go alone. There are rumors that there is a city of light, deep within as an oasis, but it is probably a myth. He could be there, if it exists." Ego said.

I nodded and began to leave, but stopped, "What did you do with Xavier's body?"

"I buried him in front of the most beautiful patch of poisonous gardenia flowers in the Menos Forest of Hueco Mundo." Ego said with a smile.

"And you haven't seen him here in the Underworld?" I asked.

"Perhaps he is in the Seventh Torture district, I do not know. I have never looked." Ego admitted.

"You should." I said, smiling.

I then left, trailing the halls to my room. I passed the Grand Entryway of the Cascabel Manor where the Head Cascabel and Vivec engaged in conversation, though it halted as I walked by. Both men smiled at me and waited for me to enter the next hallway before continuing to talk. I, however, hid around the corner to listen.

"I do wish for you to visit more often, for you hardly ever do!" The Head Cascabel said.

"I will try, but of course, Almalexia will probably be here instead." Vivec told him.

"I do find it strange, Vivec, and I believe Yua Kurotsuchi notices this too," The Head Cascabel stated, "You're very unlike yourself, I can see it in your _eyes_, my boy."

There was a bit of silence, "You're more clever than I thought."

I heard footsteps heading in the direction of the hallway I hid, so I Sonidoed to my room and waited. After of a few minutes of me being impatient, I chose to gather up the two journals that belonged to my mother and hide them in my desk where I had a secret compartment full of my own diaries.

I reached under my pillow and grabbed my golden dagger and placed it in my sash along with the sheathe, regardless to how useless this thing was.

I looked at the vanity mirror across the room from me and stared at my reflection, only to be disturbed with a knock.

"Come in," I said.

My room was only hardly lit by the darkening sky where the stars seemed to be my savior, along with my bathroom light on. I could just barely see who it was, but my senses told me it was Vivec, considering he said he'd come to speak with me.

"Yua, my dear." Vivec said, closing my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I must be leaving soon, but I did tell you I would like to talk before I went." He said.

I nodded, "What about?"

"I would like to apologize for my strange behavior this evening, I knew you could sense it. I could even sense how something else was bothering you, something from before I even greeted you." Vivec told me.

I shrugged, "It's just... I've heard things."

"From Tanoshi I am assuming?" He asked. I looked at him with stunned eyes. His mouth quirked and he let out a fey laugh, "That boy does have some hatred for me, doesn't he?"

Vivec walked past me, towards my large window which was still open from earlier. He stared outside at the plantation ahead, rubbing the back of his hand along the thick fabric of my burgundy curtains.

"Some things just do not add up," I said, "My dad told me that you were hardly there at the Disciplinary Unit, but Tanoshi tells me another thing - even at dinner, you called him your favorite. It's impossible to be at two places at once."

He turned to his side, but his head faced in my direction, "Well, you've done your research. You're a smart girl, Yua Kurotsuchi."

I was confused. I frowned at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head, "What other things did I say about my sister last night?"

I thought back, "You said she didn't deserve of her position, saying that she'd be a tyrant because her power is fueled by anger."

"Tyrant?" Vivec asked, more to himself than to me. He wore a mean expression on his face as he looked down to his boots.

"Now as I was saying, Tanoshi told me that you were at the Unit, but my dad and everyone else concludes that you were busy fighting in the war. Which is true?" I asked.

His eyes met mine and he smiled, "Everyone _at_ the Unit _believes_ Prince Vivec is the ultimate tormentor because that is what they _see_. Prince Vivec is the Head of that Unit, yes, but he was busy _fighting_ in the war. Someone else had to do his job, and do it _correctly_ instead."

He walked to me slowly as I processed his words, and I was unbelievably shocked when I discovered what they meant. His hands grasped my shoulders and he gave me a comforting look, inches away from my face.

"Who are you?" I asked, mortified.

I studied his face, watching it slowly dissolve into the face of the Phoenix Princess, Almalexia with an evil smile curled on her lips. My eyes widened and fear engulfed me before it was only blackness that I saw.

I knew those eyes weren't Vivec's.

* * *

**Hot damn!  
**

**Sorry that this took me a month to type up. I got slapped in the face with a butt-load of tests this month, considering the semester is going to end in like... a week or two. Yay!**

**So, now you know why Tanoshi doesn't like Vivec, but it's now clear as to who he really hates instead!**

**I would really like to know what you all think!**

** Also, the * Indicates the theme of all of my stories so far! I was asked this through PM and I decided to have lovely ol' Ego tell it to you all while re-summarizing what you all already know (hopefully).**

**I love you all!  
Forever and Always,  
Paloma.  
**

**R&R!  
**


	6. Punishment

******I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.**

* * *

I felt like shit.

I didn't even know what had happened to me, but goodness gracious, I was in immense pain. I know I wasn't awake yet, but I could still feel it. As of right now, I'm surrounded by an endless _whiteness_, lying on my back, staring up at _whiteness_.

I felt so alone. I looked around, and saw nothing or no one. I could barely move my body, but my head was in better condition to move.

Why was I here? Here of all places? I knew where I was, well, where my mind was. I was in my inner world, but it was completely desolate. It's always been like this, which is why I hate it, because I don't exactly have a solid idea of how to leave.

"Confused I assume?" Came a woman's voice.

My eyes struck wide. I looked to my feet and there was a woman sitting at them but turned so I only saw the left side of her face. She had long brown hair and tanned skin, wearing... My mother's uniform?!

"M-Mom?" I asked nervously.

She faced me, "No. I am not your mother."

"Who are... Hakubi-sama?" I then asked.

"Yes, yes! That is I, Hakubi, so strange of you to use honorifics little Positive. Your mother never used them, that's for sure." She exclaimed.

I was stunned, "You look just like her!"

"No child, it is her that looks like me." She said in a serious tone. Was she bipolar? She seemed like she was bubbly, then that bubble just popped because this was a completely different manner.

"Well... Where is she?" I asked.

"She is corrupted, so she is gone." Hakubi stated, standing and stepping to my side. She helped me up, and the pain warped again in my body. I grunted and struggled to keep myself up.

"This would be so much easier if Shouji were here." She muttered.

"Shouji?" I asked.

"Don't you know? The Zanpakutou of these reigning Positive charges. He is with your mother." She said with a smile.

"Where can I find her?" I asked.

"Oh foolish girl, do not look for her. That is the last thing you want to do. Look for her Opposite charge. I do not know his name, but I know that he is absolutely powerless without Kokuryu's strength." She said.

I nodded, my stomach in knots, "Why are you here?"

"I was bored, and I felt you lingering. Had I known that your mother was going to fail, I would have not given her my power."

"What?" I asked, "How could you say that?"

"Does it matter child? I told her the importance, and she abandoned it, just like she abandoned the Inferno." Hakubi told me.

I was stunned, horrifically. I couldn't say anything because I didn't want to sound stupid, so I remained speechless.

"Now, I am here, trapped in the Inferno with my husband and children. Though of course, we could not leave, it was still a breath of fresh air to have that feeling of life above us, when the world is probably crumbling. You have survived well though. What brings you here, darling?"

Hakubi spoke too fast for me. I was still confused, "I-I was knocked out by... Almalexia, a Phoenix Princess."

"Phoenix Princess? You mean they call themselves royalty? Ha! Their king only assassinated the natural blood king there and established themselves long ago. That is not royalty, those are tyrants." Hakubi laughed.

"I know that," I said.

"You have read some of your mother's writings, have you not?" She then asked.

My eyebrows raised, "I-I have, quite a bit."

"I can see it in your eyes, child." Hakubi said, "Ah well, I guess your mother did have a fascination of someone coming across those scriptures. She was an ambitious one, and it was hard to separate her from her books as if had she not wrote these things, no one else would keep record of the crumbling surface."

I was stunned. I stared at Hakubi who appeared to be in deep thought. So this was what my mother looked like up close? Just a bit younger looking? Hakubi's eyes met mine and she smirked, "What mean things did she say about me?"

"Nothing mean from what I read," I said, "She just called you confusing and described how impatient she felt when you made her wait for things."

"Yes, of course." Hakubi said, "But I am and was thousands of years older than your mother who so suddenly appeared in her life with a new destiny for her in a small amount of time. She would definitely be confused, so young and so pitiful."

Hakubi smiled as she reminisced.

I continued to stare at her, also slightly perplexed. I spoke, "My mother wrote that you gave her your power. What does that mean?"

"I gave her the Great Meido power, something I should have waited on." Hakubi said, "Kiyori Kurotsuchi really was a masterpiece, born with but ten percent of my natural power as my reborn figure. With the Great Meido's power, she was given all of my power, meaning she reigns as an unstoppable force with one hundred ten percent."

"But... She also has _your_ Opposite's power?"

"Yes, and that is why she is corrupted!" Hakubi said with a laugh.

"What does corrupted even mean?" I asked.

"I do not know, I have never experienced it." Hakubi shrugged, "I assume that your mother, what ever she may be doing, is often under the influence of Kokuryu's evil embrace."

I shivered at the word 'evil'.

"I _thought_ she was ready. I really did. I _thought_ it was finally my time to put away the armor and rest for all eternity with my Fiery Phoenix, but she didn't listen to my orders, and because of the corruption, she has been missing from your life and your family's lives for nearing seventeen years."

Hakubi and I sighed at the same time.

"Are you completely powerless then?" I asked after a few moments.

"Child, I am dead. It doesn't matter what I am or not." Hakubi said, "I can still teach you _some_thing that may be very worthy to you in your future travels."

She grabbed my hand, "It is called Interstellar Flight, and it will allow you to travel great distances at an amazing speed that can only be formed out of pure Positive Energy."

As she spoke, I felt large amounts of energy flowing into me through the touch of our hands. I was speechless as my hand began to tingle. I met Hakubi's eyes and I saw that she wore a warm smile.

"If you do so happen to cross your mother on the surface, wherever she may be, just know that her grace was because of me. Yours too, maybe." She said.

I was confused, but more trapped in awe as colors formed, circling and spiraling around us. I suddenly felt dizzy, and Hakubi turned around, still holding my hand. Instantly, I felt a jolt as if we were flung forward, making me feel sick again. The pain that I once felt before had returned, but I had left my Inner World, just when I discovered a reason to stay.

* * *

My head was throbbing, but I couldn't find the energy to open my eyes or tend to this migraine. The air I breathed was stale and musty... Somewhat burnt.

I couldn't move my arms, but they felt strained and held up and away from me while my wrists tugged against something metal, as if by shackles. My knees dug into stone, though I was wearing my boots that protected them from pain.

Slowly I opened my eyes which felt like weights, not seeing much but a large, dark, stone room that was lit by a few torches among the tall walls. I was in the dead center of the room, sorta. There was something in front of me, but I couldn't see what it was as of right now.

My mouth was dry and tasted gross, as if I just scrubbed it with chemicals. I tried to move my left arm to rub my eyes, only to remember that they were held away from me. Almalexia's doing, I suppose. I adjusted myself so that my shoulders didn't hurt as much, but the pain in my stomach didn't go away.

I felt completely alone, more alone than being in my Inner World without Hakubi.

There were no windows in the room, and from my view, just one set of doors. Oh God, how long have I been here? My dad and everyone must be freaking out by now!

I began to panic, trying to free my arms, but it was no use. I made whimpering noises, then I heard chains in front of me. I gasped as I made out it was a similar restraint on someone else.

The person leaned forward so that their head was tilted downward, and I assumed them to be male from their large muscles and a missing shirt.

The doors burst open and the light grew brighter. In walked Almalexia with two guards who stood at the door. She wore a simple black and red kimono, surrounded by her furs. She walked to the center of me and the other prisoner before smirking directly at me.

"You're finally awake." She sneered.

I growled at her, "Oh this is just so much fun," she laughed, "Welcome to the Disciplinary Unit."

My eyes widened. Tanoshi was _here_?

"You are here because your behavior at my party was absolutely unacceptable. I understand it was a mere prank, but you are accountable for it, and for that, you will die." She said.

I was stunned and speechless, but I found the energy to speak, "So you're going to kill me?"

"Oh no," She said, waving her hand to one of the guards. A big light above me turned on, lighting the room completely. It looked charred, explaining the burnt smell.

She walked to the prisoner, who was definitely male, and knelt down. She grabbed his jaw and lifted his face to my view. It was Vivec's.

"He is." She said.

I gasped, "What the hell? Why is he here?"

"It's all your fault really," Almalexia said, "Had you not told me about what Vivec had said about me 'not deserving' my position, and wishing the Inferno's Successor to kill me, he wouldn't even know of your death. And now, he will be the one to cause it."

"You can't make him do that." I growled.

"Oh, but I can!" Almalexia laughed, "The reason why the great Prince Vivec isn't and wasn't the one with _my_ position is because he cannot control his flame. When he unleashes it, it is an extreme form of our fire that is absolutely _deadly _and is not able to be tamed."

"Isn't that right, my dear brother?" She said to him. His eyes slowly met hers in a vicious glare. Almalexia stood and walked to me, now kneeling, her face close to mine.

"I won't lay a finger on you, except for the cost of bringing you here." She said with a guilty chuckle, "You kept waking up, so I kept having to put you out."

I gathered all the saliva I could muster and spit in her face, making her shriek and stand. She raised her hand to slap me, but was stopped by a loud yell, "No!"

It was Vivec, his complete black eyes wide, "You will not touch her, '_not a finger_' you have promised."

I was stunned, but still very happy that he had spoke.

Almalexia quickly wiped off my saliva then smiled evilly, "That's right, because it'll be you doing the damage."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Almalexia vanished to the wall on my right, and grabbed something that looked like a large black whip before returning. She walked between me and Vivec before circling to the backside of him. I heard him sigh.

"Let's just say any sort of wound inflicted upon Vivec, such as one caused by... a _whip_," Almalexia said, slashing Vivec across his backside with the whip. I watched the prince grit his teeth and close his eyes tightly at the pain. I gasped and looked away as Almalexia continued to punish her brother.

A couple minutes passed and Almalexia spoke again, "... He'd need to sear his wounds shut, but like I said, he cannot control his flame, so if he does choose to heal himself, you will die, but if he chooses not to, _he_ will die."

I opened my eyes and looked at Vivec who had his head down again. Blood dripped to the floor and down from his shoulders onto his chest. I gasped and began to panic. I noticed Almalexia smirking at me before she left, her guards following her out, turning the light off.

I waited for a few seconds before speaking, "Vivec," I said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," He grunted, "Do not worry Yua, I will not sear my wounds shut, I will not harm you."

"But you'll die!" I said.

"I will not." He scoffed, wearing a smirk. Ugh, this wasn't the time to be joking around.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

"How long have I been here?" I then asked. He made a face as if he were counting.

"About fourteen hours." He said, "I was already here by time you arrived to my cell."

"Dammit," I murmured, "Everyone must be worried, and everyone will think that you kidnapped me."

"Me?" Vivec asked, "Why me?"

"Almalexia disguised herself as you, I don't know how, but she pulled it off." I replied.

"That clever witch," He sighed.

We were silent for a few minutes, and I watched him adjust his body to accustom to his fresh wounds. He seemed defeated, but had an odd face of determination.

"It's all true, what my sister said." He spoke, as if to himself, "That I cannot control my power. Once I unleash it, I cannot grasp it. It is why I wasn't next in line to be king. Even though she is but a few minutes older, she is still a girl, and a woman is always second in the reign, but in my case, it was me."

"Don't you have other siblings?" I asked.

"I do. But they are young, too young for the throne." Vivec said, "My father had told me I was like my mother; I possessed her genes for a powerful, but uncontrollable flame. I only use it to protect myself."

This made me think of Ego's story of her brother and parents. The queen had unleashed a deadly flame... To protect herself from Ego's mother.

"I protected myself from Almalexia's flame at her party, but in doing so, I ended up harming everyone around me, even her." He said, guilt present in his tone.

"Well on the bright side, she's still alive." I said, "Even though she's put our lives in danger."

"That is true." He spoke, eyes meeting mine.

"This is the Disciplinary Unit?" I asked after a while.

"This is several meters beneath the Unit, yes. There are only a handful of people who know about it."

"What's it used for?" I asked.

"It was once a padded cell for the insane, but rooms above ground were constructed, so this one was forgotten." He replied.

I nodded, "So... How well did you know Tanoshi Mori?"

"I cannot put a face to the name, if that answers your question." Vivec said with a smile.

Goodness, how could he smile while in so much pain? He laughed at my face, "Must you be so serious? I will come up with a plan, do not worry."

I sighed, "I hope you do."

That was the last thing I said to Vivec before we sat in a long silence, leading to a well appreciated sleep.

* * *

**Jashatirou/Happy J POV**

God dammit! I knew something was off with that man. He was a lot more strange than usual, and I, out of pure foolishness, let him near Yua. I sighed in frustration. I just pray that she didn't just leave with him, that bastard.

Yua was so naive. She is like Kiyori when she had first arrived at Sancre Tor. Curious regardless to whatever the costs were. I sighed again upon mentioning Kiyori. Yua had been making me think about her a lot lately, well, a lot more. She was getting a lot more curious about her that I was so close to telling her the truth.

I know it is wrong for me to keep it from her, but I've been telling her this story for so long, I just don't want to hurt her. I had made attempts, but with those big bright eyes and that fascinated stare, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

As of right now, I sat in Yua's room, at her desk but with the chair turned to face the window. Where could she be?

I was up at dawn, and that is when I discovered Yua was missing. By noon I had already searched the entire district for her, and now I wait as others do. I wasted a lot of my energy already, but I only build it back up. It bothers me how she has gone without a word or a note, but that could only mean that she was abducted or worse, she left on her own.

Either way, she is with Vivec. Judging by his strange nature last night, I wouldn't keep my daughter anywhere near him.

I heard what sounded like an argument happening outside. Yua's window had a perfect view of the plantation which could be seen from the front of the mansion. I got up from her chair and looked outside, seeing it was Tanoshi and Yumaki causing a fuss.

"None of you believed me!" Tanoshi had said loudly, "I told all of you that he wasn't any good, and you just pushed the idea aside. Even my own mother."

"Tanoshi!" Yumaki started, "You will not talk to me that way!"

"What does it matter? I was the only one with some common sense around here and didn't want Vivec to come to dinner, but everyone was just _oh so happy_ to have him over, and now, Yua is no where to be found. I _wonder_ why? Need I mention that he preyed upon her at that party we had gone to?" Tanoshi babbled.

I frowned at his words, then heard MiroTano's voice, "Silence, Tanoshi."

"I don't know what has gotten into you, and why you think you can raise your voice in my presence. You were not raised that way." Yumaki growled at him.

"Of course not, because you would know what it was like at the Disciplinary Unit. I only graduated to get away from Vivec. Who knows what types of things he's doing to Yua." Tanoshi replied before Sonidoing elsewhere.

I Sonidoed out to them, sensing the frustrated aura radiating off of them. My eyes shifted from MiroTano's brown ones to Yumaki's now covered blue eyes. She sighed loudly, "I don't know what to do." She mumbled. MiroTano welcomed her into his arms and looked at me and shook his head.

"How's about we head to the Palace in the Sixth Torture district?" MiroTano asked.

Both Yumaki and I nodded simultaneously. My eyes traveled to one of the large windows at the front of the house that faced us, and saw the Head Cascabel standing there with his arms to his sides, smiling.I tried my hardest to not visibly cringe.

He Sonidoed out to us and spoke, "You should beware of Almalexia, she's a true powerhouse."

"What makes you say that?" MiroTano asked.

"She's an angry little thing with a lot of energy stored to back up her abilities." He said.

I nodded and looked to MiroTano and Yumaki, "Let's go."

"Can I come?" Sana asked, Sonidoing to us. Yumaki turned to her, "No Sana, stay here with your brother."

"Aw, but mom -" Sana began, but Yumaki cut her off, "No, I don't want any dangers in your path."

Yumaki kissed Sana's forehead, followed by MiroTano. The caramel haired little girl nodded and Sonidoed elsewhere. Us three looked to the Head Cascabel and began to Sonido north.

"God, he gives me the creeps." Yumaki said.

"I think he does it on purpose." MiroTano replied.

"Whether he does it or not, he let us into his home and has not once made any attempts to drive us out." I stated in a slow manner.

"I know that," Yumaki started, "He just seems too generous; no one is, not in these times."

I did begin to wonder why the Head Cascabel allowed us to stay there. Was it because of Ego? That would made more sense, but what does he get in return? For all I know he's just insane and is building up some plan or knows something that no one else does.

He once told me that he had lost someone very special to him when I had told him about Kiyori when I was in my early years of depression. This actually was one of my first disturbing moments with him. I asked him if it was his wife that he lost. He merely shook his head, saying it was himself that he had lost.

"My queen was the oasis that made me remember what I had given up for life, and now that she is gone, I cannot even remember my own children's names. Other than Ego and Xavier, of course. What did I give up anyhow? Since I don't bother to meddle with such things, I like to wonder how strong their little tendons are, and how many yards of flesh I bestowed upon them. My children, they're precious, aren't they? Now if I could just remember their names..." He had said.

I simply said I had to leave and check up on Yua, but in truth I was just completely sickened.

After passing a few sets of territory borders, we finally entered the Sixth Torture District. The majority of the land was taken up by military battalions and post offices between small villages or towns. The terrain was not unlike the Nightshade District, only the sand was not dyed red. It was a mere gold, but got brighter, almost to white as we neared the palace.

"There's the Disciplinary Unit," MiroTano said as we all Sonidoed past it. The building was a simple tall and plain building with tall thin windows placed evenly away from each other. Around it was a tall wall of Seki-Seki embroidered with barbed wire. I forgotten how much this place had reminded me of a prison. With Tanoshi's sure progress, it's sort of unimaginable that he had lived here for three years.

He put Yua in danger at will. That is the consequence, and though I may forgive Tanoshi for his wrongdoings towards my only daughter, I do not regret assisting MiroTano in placing him there.

As the three of us neared the Palace that glimmered just ahead, we were signaled by its outer protecting walls where men in armor readied to speak to us. We Sonidoed down, and a man in silver and gold armor stepped to MiroTano after bowing to each of us. Yumaki and I returned the favor, but MiroTano did not.

"What is your purpose to visit the High King? Might you know that he is in critical condition?" the man said.

"None of us knew this, and we are not visiting your king. We are here to speak with Almalexia." MiroTano stated.

"On terms of who?" The man asked.

"On the terms of the heir of the Inferno, she is missing and Prince Vivec has something to do with it." Yumaki said.

"The heir of the Inferno?" The man asked, smiling, "Oh please, without the Inferno blazing, we Phoenixes are the ruling sets of flame."

"Watch your tongue, soldier." Said a male behind him. Instantly the man spun around and stood straight and saluted to this new person. They wore similar armor, but his was more high ranking.

"I will handle this, return to your duties." He said. The other man trailed along the wall alone.

"I didn't mean for the inconvenience for you folk, and the rudeness of one of my soldiers." He said, "The name's Crispinafilakis, but for short, it's just Crispin."

"MiroTano," MiroTano replied.

"Welcome to Sun's Peak - I couldn't help but hear you mention the heir to the Inferno. Yua, her name is, correct?" Crispin spoke.

"My daughter, yes. She is missing." I said.

"I am sorry, I haven't seen her in two sun overpasses, at Princess Almalexia's courting party with her sweet friend Yun."

"You're the man Yun danced with?" Yumaki asked. Crispin looked nervous, his hand raised to rub his neck in which I noticed were a few hickeys being covered, "Yes, that would be me." He smiled, nervously.

MiroTano shook his head, "We need to see Almalexia."

"Yes, of course." He said, "I will lead you there."

He turned around and vanished before us, leaving a small amount of smoke. There was a small burning ray that indicated his direction, so each of us followed that. The large city that surrounded the palace was very populous, and was spread in a semi circle before it was just sand and the ocean. Nearing the large sparkling buildings, the land raised upwards so that it sat taller than everything else to avoid damage from the water.

There were boats and ships lining docks at the bays and young children playing in the wet sand. I'd have to admit, this place was a lot more prosperous than I thought.

I saw him waiting at the front garden of the palace, so I Sonidoed down there, followed by MiroTano and Yumaki.

"This way," Crispin said, beckoning us. We followed, being watched by the gardeners who seemed to have many questions.

As we reached the large doors, two guards opened them for us, keeping their vision away. Each of us entered the bright and well-decorated room. Crispin led us around a golden fountain and up marble stairs where a tall empty throne stood. Beside the throne was a young steward in green fancy clothes who immediately stepped to Crispin.

"Trouble?" The Steward asked.

Crispin shook his head, "Is Almalexia available?"

"Yes, she just returned from the Disciplinary Unit." He said.

"Why was she there?" Crispin asked. The Steward shrugged.

"She said she was looking for Vivec because their father's condition is worsening." The Steward said.

"What's wrong with him?" MiroTano asked.

The Steward paused to study us, almost as if he had just noticed us, "He was cursed to age quicker each time he enters the sunlight."

"His late wife that he himself executed cursed him and formed into our second sun," Crispin added, "It is also said that each time our Prince Vivec meditates beneath the rising suns, he takes in more of her power. He's done this since she has been executed, since he was but a teenage boy. If you ask me, I believe that's why he cannot control that flame of his. Our queen's power is too great and has too much hatred towards the High King."

"And he has Yua," Yumaki sighed.

Crispin shrugged and walked onward down the hall to the left of the throne. We followed him down three long hallways before he stopped at another large door. This time, he knocked and waited.

The huge door opened and Almalexia stood in it, wearing a red and black kimono surrounded by furs that touched the floor.

"Crispin?" She asked, her eyes then met each of ours, mine for a bit longer.

"I take it you've met before," Crispin said, "They would like to speak to you."

"Hmm, yes." Almalexia trailed, moving out of the doorway to let us enter. Crispin entered with us and we were guided to a seating arrangement in what I assumed was Almalexia's bedroom, decorated in precious gems and pearls.

"We are in search of Yua Kurotsuchi," MiroTano said, "She has gone missing with Prince Vivec just last night."

"Is that so?" Almalexia said, "He has not returned home at all since he has taken off. I myself checked the Disciplinary Unit, and still no sign of my dear brother or the Heir to the Jin Bloodline."

"What do you think he plans to do with her?" I asked.

Almalexia shrugged, "Knowing Vivec, he would probably attempt to get information out of her or something, then kill her with his flame."

"His flame? But that's absolutely insane." Crispin stated, "The man knows he can't control it and won't use it unless-"

"Well he sure unleashed it at my party, thanks to Yua's blood in my wine." Almalexia snapped.

"What?" I asked. Yua never said anything about any laced _wine_.

"Yes," Almalexia said, "She and her companions laced the royal wine with her blood, ruining my party with my own royal blaze, followed by Vivec's. My brother cannot handle his wine, and was surely embarrassed. I'm positive that is why he insisted attending dinner the next day to teach Yua a lesson."

I frowned and she spoke again, "But where they are, I cannot tell you, for I do not know. I do not wish harm on your daughter, for she is still so young and cannot reach death just yet."

"Oh, we're not worried on whether Yua's life is in danger," Yumaki said, making a hand gesture as if she brushed away that topic, "The girl's practically invincible - like her mother."

"Invincible?" Almalexia asked, clearly interested.

Yumaki nodded, "I've seen her mother be blown to nothing and regenerate from thin air. I'm sure Yua can do the same, but I don't think she knows that or anyone else who didn't know Kiyori Kurotsuchi or Hakubi-sama's ability."

"Hakubi-sama?" Almalexia asked, her eyes wide, "What ties do they have together?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. No one really knows." Yumaki said. I was glad Yumaki did not tell Almalexia the truth. Only those who were close to the Jin Bloodline or Sancre Tor really knew. Almalexia clearly did not have much education on the Jin Bloodline or Hakubi, and she needn't any more.

"How do you know of Hakubi-sama?" MiroTano asked.

"Why, everyone knows of her. She is the mother of the Meido District. She and her allies forced those who hunted the Titans into the Seventh Torture District, creating a one way entrance to the land. Among those events, she appointed a man to serve as king in the Sixth Torture district to ensure law of all the Torture districts, and the Phoenixes to be his servants."

"But not anymore?" MiroTano then asked.

Almalexia shook her head, "The Phoenixes revolted thousands of years back, and my father became king, and my mother, the queen. After hundreds of years of conflict and harsh wars in the Inferno's backyard, my parents finally had children, the first set of Phoenix twins, marking the twentieth century with prosperity... Until the portal broke open again."

"When was this?" Yumaki asked.

"It must have been when my brother and I were barely thirteen years of age. The current Jin Successor was in the Inferno for training, and the kingdom suffered its hardest times since this latest war. My mother was targeted, so she fled for four months, only to be discovered committing adultery and having several children to a man of madness."

"The Head Cascabel," Yumaki murmured. Almalexia nodded, "He cannot even remember his own name. My mother was executed after giving birth to eight half breed Phoenixes that were allowed to live, but exiled from our Kingdom."

I noticed the Princess's discomfort, almost as if she had other great business to attend to. My suspicions rose, and suddenly I felt the urge to keep the conversation going.

"And your father?" I asked, "How is he doing?"

* * *

**Yua POV**

I woke up earlier than I intended and still felt tired, pain, and some sort of sickness. God, this sucked. I really wanted to get out of here.

I listened to Vivec snore loudly. I studied him, and he was still covered in blood. I could almost hear it dripping off of him still. How the hell could he even sleep? His body twitched before he began to snore again. He must really be dreaming.

I wished I hadn't slept, because then I could keep up with how many hours I've been in here. Dad was obviously flipping shit and looking for me, I know it. I also know that when I get out of here, if I do, Almalexia is so done for. That is only if Vivec has the strength to stay alive and not blow up.

I sniffed the air.

Something was burning.

My eyes immediately went to Vivec's form, and he was positioned differently, dangling downwards, sort of... limp. While I was in deep thought, I failed to hear him stop snoring.

"Vivec!" I said, "Wake up!"

I got no response, only the shackles around his wrists began to glow orange and brighter from the intense heat. The room itself began to reach an extreme heat, it was almost troublesome to breathe and my nose burned with each inhale.

"Vivec!" I said, this time with panic obvious in my voice.

His copper skin began to glow slightly, only dimly, and the blood on his body stopped dripping and dried. The glow got brighter just behind him, and seconds later his deadly flame unleashed, engulfing me and completely destroying both of our binds. The impact was rough, and knocked me out cold, leaving me to return in whiteness.

Was this death?

* * *

**Vivec POV**

My eyes feathered open, and I felt the heat of my flame swirl around me, bouncing off the impenetrable walls off this cell. I no longer felt the harsh sting of the whippings my sister had given me, and I was no longer bound by shackles.

But.. Yua! Where was she? Oh what a pathetic thing to ask myself. My flame! I concentrated as hard as I could, though it proved to be difficult with this mass shaking I had encountered. When the blaze died down, I was in search of the Phoenix Heir, or what was left of her.

I could not find her anywhere, the only thing that remained was a dagger. I couldn't even stand. I had killed her when I said I wouldn't! I am an idiot, why did I sleep? Why had I not seen this coming? I grew angry with myself, breathing heavily and grasping onto the hair on my head. I could do nothing about this, unless... Almalexia.

I would have to avenge Yua and kill my sister. The woman knows she is no match for me, but... I am no match for my father. My father is no match for my mother's rays. I sighed and began to grieve. She was but a babe in the woods. I was convinced that my power would not harm her, but I was wrong.

I sat cross-legged and rested my forehead in my hands, only to be interrupted by a near inaudible high pitched chime-like sound repeating over and over again as if it were rain. I looked up before me and saw something materialize in thin air before I realized it was a black hole, then it was soon covered. It formed largely then I discovered it was a chest, then soon an entire naked body of Yua Kurotsuchi.

"Yua!" I said, standing to meet her. Her eyes were closed and she was pale and unconscious. Her previous Uniform slowly appeared on her, but I am not a lustful man. I held up the small young woman before me, studying her.

How could this be? She simply reappeared from... nothing! There's no way, she is not a god, but a descendant from the Fiery Phoenix, and even then, she's a mere descendant. Unless there was more to it. Yua's skin regained its color, and she gasped in air, opening her green eyes in fright.

She looked around and met my eyes, calming down and resuming her comfort.

"You blew up." She said.

"I know, I am sorry." I replied, closing my eyes.

"But, I'm alive. How?" She asked, "You blew me to pieces, I don't think there is anything more frightening than that ability of yours."

I shrugged, "You... formed back from thin air, I do not know how, but you did, I saw it with my own eyes."

"So what my mother wrote was true," Yua said, "She said that she could do that, and that she was the reborn figure of Hakubi-sama. I even entered my Inner World earlier and she talked to me!"

"Who talked to you?" I asked.

"Hakubi-sama!" She exclaimed.

"Hakubi-sama?" I asked, "But how?"

"She's the Fiery Phoenix's wife, my own mother is her 'reborn figure'. I'm obviously her daughter. I have their abilities too!" Yua said.

"Yua, Yua, now's our chance, we need to get out of here." I told her. She blinked then nodded. Her eyes went to the dagger on the ground, and she picked it up and put it in her sash, then I helped her stand. She looked at me and we nodded at the same time.

"It'd be nice to have my armor again." I muttered.

"You're not a hollow at all, are you?" She asked. I shook my head, "In fact, the Phoenixes are not evil."

"Would you say I'm evil?" Yua asked.

"Definitely." I replied sarcastically.

"Let's get out of here." Yua said.

I nodded and led the way to the doors that I knew were being guarded on the other side. I held my hand out to Yua to pause her movements, and I knocked at the door, and could sense the confusion. The door opened slightly before I forced it open against the first guard to get rid of him, then slamming the door between the second guard.

Opening the door again, I beckoned Yua out to follow. It had been some time since I had been in this part of the Unit, so I stopped to think. I looked to a staircase, "This way."

We hurried up the stairs, turning to a higher leveled room above ground. Security here was very tight, but I wasn't sure what to expect considering I was appointed head of the Unit.

We stalked the halls, as I remembered that the front doors were very far from our current location.

"Prince Vivec!" Came a male voice to my left. It was a guard, he rushed to me and saluted, "Princess Almalexia gave us orders to place you under arrest."

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"On second thought," The guard started, "You're the head of the Unit, and Almalexia doesn't command us."

"Exactly." I stated, "Remind everyone else this so the Heir to the Inferno and your prince can pass without interruptions."

"Y-Yes Prince Vivec!" The guard said before disappearing.

"Where are we going?" Yua asked.

"We're going to Sun's Peak, my home, the palace. And we're going to confront Almalexia, and if I have to, I will kill her." I stated as we continued down the halls.

Yua didn't say anything, but I knew she would have liked this. Part of me would enjoy this too, she deserved to learn her lesson, my sister. I may be her brother, her twin brother in fact, but she had turned on me so easily just for power.

She is bitter, but she is a powerful force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**Is this 1 chapter a month or...**

**Naw, I'm sorry everyone, I've been extremely busy lately and this chapter was really hard to keep up with. So far we've met a few new people! I still need to come up with names (Which I suck at). But there is a reason for everything!**

**If I ever had the time to actually type up Gold and Green, my... Prequel to Forever and Always, it actually mentions the past of the Torture Districts, specifically the Second, Sixth, and Seventh because of a Jin meeting and Hakubi and all of those goodies.**

**But I'm lazy and I procrastinate because I'm human and I feel like my Threquel is way more important right now.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review and tell me what ya think and what ya like and don't like, and if you've got questions that need answering, please? Some of them I don't answer because I don't want to spoil it for you, so no, I'm not neglecting you!**

**I love you all!  
Forever and Always,  
Paloma**

**R&R!**


	7. Into the Blackness

**I do not own Bleach or any of their characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.**  
**I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.**

* * *

As of right now, I trusted Vivec with my life.

The gorgeous man led me through many hallways and doors, up many flights of stairs, passing guards who stopped to salute to the prince. Finally, Vivec got to what looked like a trap door... Above us. He smiled at me and unlocked it while I stared at him as his shirtless self reached up, forcing me to stand there awkwardly as these thoughts filled my mind of how attractive he was.

I mentally face-palmed myself, shaking my head, wondering what was wrong with me. Why does this always happen to me? I've come to the realization that I'm surrounded by attractive men at home, and even now. But I'm still that girl who has never been kissed or liked. I'm just the female friend.

Not that I'm doing anything to be liked of course, I'll probably fail miserably and have to go into hiding. I'm too awkward for that shit, and that's why I don't try.

Vivec climbed up and out of the building, and fresh air hit me, along with powerful sunlight. He reached down to grasp my arms and help me out, where it worked out successfully. I sucked in a breath of fresh air, just as Vivec did, but instead of him exhaling, he stood there, looking up at the two suns that were late in the evening.

His eyes rolled back and shut, and he exhaled silently, letting himself bask in the two suns. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell he was doing. He opened his eyes and they met mine. I was pleased to discover they were full of life and shone excellently, with especial depth and emotion behind them. It was really him.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm to me. I nodded and took it, and we vanished in the direction of Sun's Peak, the palace. It was still reasonably far away, just about two hundred or so miles northeast from our current location.

"Do you mind telling me what that was about back there?" I asked.

"With the guards?" Vivec asked.

"No, when you just stood there with your eyes closed in the direction of the suns." I replied.

"Ah, I was greeting my mother. I pay my respects to her each morning and at each sunset that I am in the district." Vivec said with a warm smile.

"Is this sun only in the Sixth?" I asked.

"My mother chooses to stay home, yes." He said.

"Wait, your mother?" I asked. Vivec nodded.

"My mother turned into the second sun when I was young. She cursed my father and expects me to greet her each time I can, so I do."

"Why is the king cursed?" I asked.

"My father was never a good man to my mother." Vivec said, "He executed her for adultery, even though there was a different woman in his bed each night. When bad times came, she left and searched for true happiness and found it with the Head Cascabel."

"But... Does Almalexia do the same in the sun?" I asked.

Vivec shook his head, "My mother specifically stated that it was my duty, calling Almalexia evil. I can see why."

"Oh," I said, remaining silent as we traveled along the sand. Soon enough we arrived at the city walls, where Vivec and I landed on it. The guards greeted both of us.

"Prince Vivec, you have been summoned and searched for." A guard said.

"What for?" Vivec asked.

"Your father personally asked for your appearance in the palace." The guard said.

"My father?" Vivec asked. To be honest, now that he told me those things about the King, I could really care less about him.

The guard nodded, and moved out of our way until he spoke again, "Wait, I know you." He said, directly at me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're that girl those people were looking for, the Heir, Yua Kurotsuchi!" He replied. I nodded, not sure who these people could be.

What the hell? God, I'm such an idiot. It was obviously my dad and some others!

"You mean, my dad?" I asked.

"Two men and a woman," The guard said, "Our guard captain took them into the palace almost an hour ago, they said they wanted to speak with Almalexia."

I looked to Vivec, who nodded.

"Fetch me some armor will you?" He said to the guard, who immediately vanished before us to follow the order. Moments later, he returned with the same white and gold armor that I remembered Vivec to wear.

"We always have extra armor for you at the Wall, Prince Vivec." He said, handing the armor to him. Vivec took it, along with the provided undershirt, putting it on, much to my dismay.

"Thank you." He said to the guard, "Let's go."

He vanished before me and I followed his trail via Sonido. I noticed that he headed upwards along a tower, stopping when he reached a balcony. I joined him, looking around, noticing chairs and little tables, while the balcony itself was decorated in flowers and torches.

Vivec opened the two glass doors, entering and looking around. After that, he beckoned me inside, and I discovered it to be a bedroom, nicely decorated in gold, white, and cream colors.

"This is my bedroom." Vivec said quietly. It didn't surprise me how neat the room was, because he was a neat man. Vivec led me around the large four-post bed and opened a tall gold closet door. Inside was more armor, but weapons also hung among the space. He walked to the end of the closet, and grabbed a sword that I had seen him with at the party.

"I was glad I did not bring this with me when Almalexia had taken me to the Disciplinary Unit." He said, more to himself. He returned to me.

"Are you in need of a weapon?" He asked, "I know you do have that dagger, but it may prove to be a challenge to use."

"It's useless." I said, "Yes."

"What do you mean, useless?" He asked.

"It doesn't do anything, and it's supposed to have great power... At least that's what Rasajouji said when he gave it to me." I replied.

"Rasajouji-sama?!" He asked, "You were blessed by a Titan? Dearest Yua, it does have an ability."

"I've had it my whole life and I've tried everything. I don't understand what's wrong with it - what's wrong with me."

"What has he told you of it?" Vivec asked.

"Well, he said I needed the blood of the Fiery Phoenix to unleash its power." I replied.

Vivec held out his left hand, and I unsheathed the dagger and handed it to him. He studied it for a moment, then looked at me, "Did he say it required the blood of Yusamujin-sama?"

"Well, no." I said, "It'd be impossible to do that, the Inferno gates are covered by -" I was cut off by Vivec, who forced the blade into my chest in a quick movement. My eyes widened and pain filled me, but I could not speak. I looked down at the blade and grabbed the hilt, trying to find the strength to pull it out.

I felt a tingling sensation in my chest, and my hands gripped the hilt even tighter to the point where my hands were whitened. Finally, I was able to force it out, but when I did, the blade seemed endless, glowing bright, nearly blinding. I still had more to pull out, but my arms could only extend to far. Vivec put his hands over mine, now grasping the hilt and tugged the rest of it out, where I discovered the thing was almost as tall at me.

After the blade cooled, it returned to it's natural gold color, just more thicker towards the bottom and tip of the shape. Vivec set it flat on his bed, where I continued to study it. From what I could see, it was thin, but very sharp, with lines among it for artwork. The hilt was a pearl color, twisting for grip, but also laced with gold. The guard curved upwards to a sharp point, and at the bottom of the hilt was a round red orb.

I picked it up, surprising me with how light it was.

"I apologize for my abruptness, but the answer was so clear." He said.

My hand went to the missing wound. The pain lingered, but the injury was gone.

"It still kind of hurts," I said. Vivec apologized again, but was cut off in mid sentence when the large blade reverted back to its dagger form. It no longer looked like the original dagger, just a dagger version of this new weapon.

I looked at my sheath, noticing it was still small. I placed the blade inside, and it fit perfectly.

"Let's go." He said, taking my hand in his.

We traveled down a few hallways, passing guards and servants who bowed to Vivec as we trailed. We slowed down when coming to a particular corridor where white curtains blew inside from the breeze. There was a large set of doors at the end of the corridor, encrusted with gold. Two guards, or what looked like guards, stood post outside of the doors on either side, staring forward.

"This is my father's room." He murmured.

Walking to the doors, we dodged the curtains and greeted the two men standing post. They were dressed differently than the other guards we had seen, only until I realized they were Heroes wearing large spiked armor that glistened. On their heads and covering the majority of their faces was a helmet with wings on it, obviously decorative.

"Princess Almalexia is on the other side with Captain Crispinafilakis and three others." The guard to the right whispered to Vivec, his voice fey.

Vivec seemed confused.

"Though the Princess and King plot among the kingdom's loyalty, the Heroes remain loyal to the Queen and her Prince." The one on the left said.

Though I didn't actually notice that he was tense, he seemed to relax a bit, sighing. He turned his head to me, "These two are apart of the royal guard, made up of only Heroes simply because they have no sense of emotion. They only have grand skill and loyalty to those who treat them generously. My mother in particular found that these beings were an essential to the safety of my family."

I shifted my eyes to the to the two before us. I had never been so close to one before, but these guys seemed... Tamed? Th ones I have actually seen before they were killed were absolutely... Terrifying. The masks and helmets are the only things that prevented my terror.

The two opened the doors, and we entered. Directly upon entering, both Vivec and I noticed Almalexia, who stood instantly. There were three others who faced her, looking over their shoulders at us, where I discovered them to be my dad, MiroTano and Yumaki.

They stood, "Yua," My dad said. His brows furrowed when he saw Vivec.

"Dad," I said, meeting him halfway to hug him.

"Vivec?" Almalexia said, "Where have you been?" She asked.

"Oh enough of that, Almalexia." Vivec said.

"Almalexia put both of us in the Disciplinary Unit's cellar," I said, squirming out of my dad's tight arms, "She had us chained up and put Vivec in a state to where he combusted in her failed attempt of killing me."

All eyes went on Almalexia, "But you survived, did you not?"

"Yeah, but what if I didn't?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter if you did not survive, what matters is that you did, and I'm not too happy about it." Almalexia said. The air became crisp as her anger increased, and the temperature of the room raised dramatically.

"So you lied to us?" Yumaki asked.

"Of course I did," Almalexia stated, "But here you are with Yua, not harmed at all."

"I know you better than that, sister," Vivec said, "You have something else in mind."

She studied her surroundings, looking at each of us. Her eyes met mine, and she smiled. The door furthest from us, behind the assorted furniture, opened. In walked the High King with two cloaked servants dressed in white at his side. He was indeed, old as ever.

"Father." Vivec said in surprise. Almalexia twisted herself to lock eyes with the old man, she too in surprise.

"Father you need to be in bed," She told him.

"If this is how you plan to run my kingdom, Almalexia, then you can step down from your title now and let Vivec take your seat."

"Father! No!" Almalexia hissed.

"Then treat this situation with an honorable state of respect for our guests." He demanded. Though he looked old and dying, his voice was very powerful and loud, as if he were just a normal man.

"Very well," Almalexia said, sighing in frustration. "You, servant, please escort these people out."

The servant to the king's left moved towards us, walking slowly. I stared at Almalexia, who now smirked. The servant stood in front of Vivec, parting my dad and I from him. Vivec turned his head in confusion, studying the cloaked servant. The hooded person raised their hand to Vivec's chest, where I noticed it was covered by a black glove.

"What are you -" Vivec started, only to be cut off by the sound of tearing metal. That metal was Vivec's armor, now punctured. His eyes widened, along with everyone's as each of us discovered the lengthy silver blade stuck into Vivec's chest.

There was instant hysteria among us all. The cloaked person removed the robes, revealing a tan woman with long platinum blonde wavy hair and tight black clothing. She stared at Vivec, who was far more shocked that any of us.

The guard captain I remembered from the party, known as Crispinafilakis rushed to retain her, where everyone else backed away from him, knowing what may happen. My dad tried to keep me next to him, but I had to get to Vivec. I looked at Almalexia who seemed amused, and the King had called for the guards, now pinning the other servant against a tall marble and gold column.

I slipped from my father's grasp and hurried to Vivec's side, where he now knelt on the ground in visible pain, "Hurry and leave." He said, "All of you." Moments later, the woman expertly freed herself from the guard captain, elbowing him with enough power to send him crashing through the glass balcony doors. She quickly and roughly pulled the blade out of Vivec's chest, pointing it at me.

"You stay away from my husband you bad woman," She said, "I refuse to let you keep him away from me!"

"Avelle," Vivec coughed. His hand now pressing his wound.

Alright, now let's stop right here. This is unbelievably awkward for me. Husband? What?! I didn't even know Vivec was married! He didn't even wear a ring on his finger! Not that I wanted him or anything, because I don't I mean yeah he's hot, but I'm eighteen years old. I enjoy freedom.

"Holy shit," I said, "You're married?" My question was directed towards Vivec.

He shook his head violently, "No, no I'm not." He lifted up his hand and the blood that was on in was black, "Did you poison me?" He asked this Avelle lady.

"Yes I did," She said, "It's your punishment, husband."

What the fuck?

"I'm so confused? What is going on?" I asked.

"I do not know, but she has clearly made an attempt to assassinate me." Vivec said, scooting away from her, more towards me. The doors busted open and Heroes rushed in, but they were distraught at the sight of the woman.

"Should we..." One of them asked.

"Yes!" The King called.

"No," Avelle said, lifting her left arm. She made a movement with her fingers and a large, black opening formed beneath us, making her, Vivec, a few guards and I fall. The bottom was lit up like a road, and I heard my name being called before I felt my dad's Reiatsu - along with MiroTano and Yumaki's follow.

After a few seconds of falling, I found myself clinging onto Vivec, who still clenched his wound. I pressed my hand on it, concentrating on regenerating it until I was interrupted.

"Stop that you bad woman!" Avelle shouted at me, clawing at me in midair. I tried my best to continue to hold onto Vivec while she scratched and bit me. I didn't want to hurt her, she called Vivec her husband, but... Vivec said he never married.

She separated us, "You keep away from my husband, do not make me kill you!"

I looked at her, frustrated. The guards, which I counted to be about three, tackled her away from him where I was able to continue to regenerate his wound, which worked slower thanks to the poison. I, however, was snatched away from behind. I turned around, seeing it to be my dad.

"Dad?!" I said, "What are you doing? I'm trying to heal him!"

"I will not let you go here, this place is far too dangerous." He said instead of letting me go. I didn't understand what he was talking about, but my wonders came short when we fell through another opening to a brighter land that lacked color. We were far up in the sky, above the ground below us that seemed to be a rooftop of a very large building.

This land was made up of only white sands, a black sky, and a lonely moon.

This was Hueco Mundo

* * *

**Jashatirou/Happy J POV**

This place in truth, was the last place I wanted to be. Hueco Mundo, was the last place I wanted Yua to ever be, but I couldn't let her go without me, not here. It only makes it worse that we were on the rooftop of Las Noches, and there were outstanding forces of Reiatsu here, so someone was sure to investigate.

"But dad, I need to heal him!" Yua cried, "Then we can go home, and everything will be okay!"

I shook my head, we had to leave _now_.

"If you would just let me heal him, we can leave, dad I promise!" She said. Her look of concern was always one I couldn't help but give in to. It looked exactly like Kiyori's, especially when her and I crossed paths at my village so long ago.

I was still unhappy with all of the searching I was forced with today, having thought that the prince there had taken my only daughter and had done God knows what with her, that I had barely let the facts that Yua had laid upon me earlier when she had finally returned. I reluctantly let Yua's hand go, where she went to the side of Vivec and continued to use her regeneration abilities on her. My eyes wandered to the Heroes that pinned down the struggling woman a few meters away.

"What would ever possess a woman to attack a man and call him her husband?" I asked myself.

"Perhaps there was some unfinished business between those two." Yumaki said.

Vivec turned his head in our direction, "Yes, my father had chosen her to be my fiance nearly ten years back, but I could not marry her."

There was a frowning atmosphere surrounding him. He spoke again, "Look at her, she is barely a year or two older than Yua. I was going to have to marry her when she was but twelve years old and I was thirty five. That is far too young for me, and my mother did not approve."

"But I love you my prince, my husband!" The woman wailed, trying to fight out of the grasp of the three who held her.

Everyone ignored her, "Why did she try to kill you?" Yua asked him.

"I... Well -" Vivec started, but the woman interrupted.

"We were going to get married, Vivec and I. The wedding was set, and the vows were read. All he had to do was agree to them, and he said no at the last second! My family assumed there was something wrong with me and they disowned me, and I became a servant for the King to try to win Vivec's heart." She said.

"Avelle, I cannot marry you. I will not marry you. You have pulled way too many psychotic attempts to pull this off." Vivec said.

"But-But, Almalexia, she said you would accept!" She said, "Our flame is one in the same, and we could take over the kingdom and run it together." She said desperately.

Vivec shook his head, "You're a dangerous woman Avelle, and you've even believed my sister - that makes you one of her minions, that way she can manipulate you to do anything. I never said I would agree, I had always figured you had left Sun's Peak."

She seemed to mentally crumble in the arms of those three Heroes. She tensed up, her fists clenching. Yua had finally finished regenerating Vivec, and at that moment, I discovered that Avelle was glaring at her quite fiercely.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" She asked, struggling in the Heroes' arms, "She's your new fiance?!"

Both of their eyes, including my own, went wide.

"What? No way!" Yua said, standing. The prince, too, stood up.

"I can see it," Avelle said, "You two are secretly in love and will be married and she will take my rightful place." The woman sobbed as each of us looked at each other, silently agreeing that the woman before us was definitely crazy.

"No, that is definitely not the case, I promise you." Yua said, slowly moving closer to her. Vivec grabbed her arm to keep her from getting too close.

"Don't get too close, she's a crazy one." Vivec said.

Avelle snapped and screamed, "I'm not crazy!" Now the woman fought on the three Heroes completely, managing to be rid of one.

"Yua, we must leave now." I said to her.

Avelle shot flame between us, where Vivec ordered to take cover. This split us up, having me stay back with Yumaki and MiroTano while Vivec and Yua were on the other side of the large explosion caused by a simple lick of fire. The flame swirled around, remaining massive. I could barely see what was on the other side, but I now knew that Avelle was free of the Heroes that held her, and she started after those two.

MiroTano, Yumaki, and I Sonidoed around the flame up onto a smaller and rectangular raised portion of the rooftop, where Avelle shot several fire bombs at them where these successfully escaped each one, moving further and further towards the edge of the rooftop.

It was only a matter of time before someone from Las Noches discovered us and would probably attack thanks to this hostile manner that this woman has created. Just as my mind processed these thoughts, a familiar voice of a man spoke.

"Hey! The hell is going on up here?"

* * *

**Yua POV**

This Avelle chick was clearly psychotic! She kept shooting at us with her exploding fireballs, a lot more faster than I had expected, and they didn't die down at all!

"Her flame burns endless until she allows it to return to her," Vivec said to me, "We have to calm her down!"

"Calm her down?" I asked after we had to evade another explosion, "I'd be pissed off too if you left me at the altar then called me crazy for trying to get back with you!"

"No, you don't understand, she was but a little girl!" Vivec said, "I met her before her character was unleashed, she is literally crazy."

"I'm not crazy!" Avelle screamed again over the flames, shooting more and more at us. We continued to dodge them, but I felt a strange Reiatsu join us. I searched for it, but the large puffs of black smoke didn't allow me to see very far. I sensed it to be near my dad's, where I began to wonder why he wasn't helping.

There was a small clearing in the blackness of the smoke where I could see them, but I was distracted by a shade of bright blue among them.

"Yua!" Vivec shouted. He grabbed my waist and vanished backwards, just in time to dodge the explosion. Then I stumbled back into reality, holding onto Vivec's armor as he held up my body, knowing good and well I would be lost in my thoughts.

Who was that? I felt my dad's Reiatsu slightly flare, along with Yumaki and MiroTano's. This person had to be an enemy! But... Who?

I knew this was Hueco Mundo, but where were we? Again, I'm an idiot, this was obviously Las Noches, the Southern Fortress. It was the only one that actually survived. Upon reading my mother's journals, I discovered that she had a special someone here before my dad and her ever got together. Someone named... Grimmjow?

Of course, I couldn't just let my dad and them fend for themselves up there, "We have to help my dad." I said to Vivec.

"We also have to help ourselves, Yua." Vivec said.

Still holding onto him, I Sonidoed up into the black sky, above Avelle and a little higher than the commotion this new person was causing. I stared down at them, taking in the feature of this man. He wore white, with an open jacket, had a mask piece of the side of his face, and blue hair and eyes that met mine.

I watched them grow wide, as the toxic smoke began to fill my lungs. Vivec shook me, obviously unaffected but this. I clenched onto him harder, "Dad!" I said, but I knew he couldn't hear me. I watched them face me, but instead of me looking to them, my eyes met Vivec's confused ones. My vision began to blur, turning strangely white before me. Vivec's form changed as it became completely white around me, leaving me with the face of Hakubi, staring and smiling at me.

"Use it my Positive child." She said, though I could barely hear her.

I had no idea what she was talking about until it popped in my mind, but by then, I felt a hand grab mine, though I was sure it was Hakubi's. I felt that same heat and tingling feeling in my hand just like before, however, Hakubi seemingly pushed me backwards, sending me into a swirling kaleidoscope of brightness and colors, taking her or whoever with me.

I felt the heat surrounding me flee, where I was greeted by cool air that I had not felt when first entering Hueco Mundo. I looked up, tilting my head backwards so that I could see what was ahead of me. I wasn't sure what to expect, so I was astounded by the sight of sand dunes zipping past me.

Well I wasn't exactly alone. My eyes reverted, staring into Vivec's, though he was much more distracted by the spinning scene.

"Yua," He said, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know! I don't know how to stop!" I replied. I couldn't exactly control it either, nor could I sense anybody's Reiatsu.

"This power is amazing!" He commented, "Where did you learn such a thing?"

"Hakubi-sama showed me." I replied. His eyes were wide and he stared at me before looking up at our surroundings.

"Don't you think we should stop?" He asked.

"I don't know how to," I replied, "I woke up before I learned any of that."

"You mean you've never done this before?" Vivec asked.

"Well not exactly," I said.

"Yua! Why would you do such a thing if you did not know how to do it or stop it?" He asked.

"I didn't even know that I had done it until I saw where we were and where we were going!" I replied.

He seemed to look at the dunes below us, each traveling away at an amazing speed, "Well, do you have any idea where we are going?" He asked.

"It's considerably cold, so we're heading north." I replied. I looked down at the sand, noticing that it glimmered, shining like little diamonds everywhere. I pulled Vivec downwards, surprised that my movement actually worked in pulling us down, only a few feet above the sand. I turned our bodies so that I was on top, where I stuck my fingers out to touch the sand. My first three fingers brushed along the surface, where the shimmering sand collected in my palm. I studied it and Vivec smiled at me and shook his head, "You're fascinated by sand?"

"It's... Not sand." I said as I looked at it more. Instead of sand, they were just crystals, like little pieces of chunky metallic glass, which seemed oh so familiar. It was the same stuff that made up of Hakubi-sama's Statue in the Meido District. I pulled him upwards, noticing a large dune coming our way and blocking my vision of what was on the other side. When we successfully leveled ourselves high enough, my breath went short.

My eyes were completely wide, staring beyond us. I began to panic, wondering how to stop this speedy power called Interstellar Flight.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concerned. He looked upwards ahead of us, now understanding my sudden panic.

We were heading into... The Blackness.

* * *

**Jashatirou/Happy J POV**

It was an unbelievable sight, like it always had been. Yua actually used one of her mother's techniques, the same one Kiyori had used when she had left to search for her Opposite. When did she learn such a thing? And how? She had gone in the direction of Sancre Tor, to the north. Sancre Tor was obviously not there anymore, it was destroyed, presumably by Kiyori.

I just hope Yua knew what she was doing.

But like always, there is a bigger problem. Yumaki, MiroTano and I still had to deal with that Avelle woman, and to make things worse, we also have another person who I personally have never liked.

Grimmjow.

* * *

**Uh oh!**

**Le Blackness and Grimmjow! I actually added him in. Wow.**

**The long awaited confrontation continues next chapter! Also this Avelle woman will stay with us for a while too. I'm beginning to fill my intentional plot holes, yay!  
**

**But be sure to review ;)**

**I love you all!  
Forever and Always,  
Paloma**

**R&R!**


	8. Revenge

**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.**  
**I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.**

* * *

**Jashatirou/Happy J POV  
**

There isn't an exact way to explain how much I despised the Arrancar before me, nor how much I did.

I have never liked Grimmjow. I did not like him even before I met him, and it has only progressively gotten worse over the time I had to bare seeing him. The only reason him and I were even acquainted in the first place was because of Tokijin. He needed him to kill Kiyori because no one else in Sancre Tor could be trusted. I personally would have done it, but at the time, each Garaganta was tracked, and it would lead them straight to Kiyori's family, whose lives would be on the line.

I just wish Tokijin had given him orders to not get too friendly with her or to tell him that her and I were destined to be mates or something. Then he had to go out of his way and mess everything up. I had waited almost seventeen years for her to be mine, plus an extra fifteen from her Inferno Training.

But that's just what I've been doing now, right? I've waited about another seventeen years. In three weeks, it will be the anniversary of Kiyori's corruption.

"So, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He said, smirking, "When did we last seem each other? Hmm, it had to have been in the World of the Living... Yeah. All three of you were there."

I was sort of surprised that Grimmjow recognized my face even though my mask was off, but since he says he remembered us in the World of the Living, that was no surprise. I didn't have my mask on in the faux body.

"We were just leaving." Yumaki said.

"Now wait just a minute Mori, you expect me to deal with that psycho down there while you run off and join Kiyori after you drag her here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes." MiroTano said.

We started to turn away, but Grimmjow spoke again, "Was that guy her 'husband'?" He asked.

We paused and I felt Yumaki and MiroTano's eyes on me. We each turned around to face him again while he still stood with his arms at his sides. It suddenly seemed as though my own wedding ring was all the more obvious. I sighed inwardly. We were wasting time, and who knows where Yua could be right now.

He mistook Yua for Kiyori, but anyone would naturally. I'm just glad that he couldn't tell the difference, even though it is quite obvious to me. Yua doesn't exactly look like Kiyori, but I would obviously have all the experience in knowing that.

"No." I said. How would he know that she was married in the first place? Of course there is the grand possibility that they crossed paths before she was corrupted, but the thought irked me. What happened between them? I'd be an idiot to doubt Kiyori's faith, considering this man here probably scarred her for life. Even though they were still 'together' while she had first kissed me in the World of the Living, but there was nothing to it. It was the most meaningless kiss to her, but to me it was the most intoxicating thing I had ever experienced.

It took me all the willpower not to remove my mask then just so I could relive it over and over again, and it only made it harder when she would tell me that she wanted to kiss me. I was all the more relieved when Tokijin had nearly killed him, but my relief came short when Kiyori had stopped him in exchange for removing the man's memories of her.

They were obviously back, which I was unsure as to why.

"Well who is her husband?" Grimmjow asked, his question directed to each of us.

"Why do you even care?" Yumaki asked.

"I was just wondering, so there's no need for you to get all pissy at me." Grimmjow stated, ignoring her growl, "Besides, can't a man be curious? She didn't even tell me the last time I saw her. I would still like to get her back for fucking up my arm before speeding away that same way."

"And how do you expect to do that?" MiroTano asked.

"Well I obviously have to find her first, the bitch is obviously fast." He said.

Kiyori was indeed fast, even as a measly, ignorant little heir on her first day at Sancre Tor. How I was so unbelievably nervous upon meeting her for the first time...

* * *

**Jashatirou/Happy J POV _January 7, 1917_**

I've been a nervous wreck ever since Tokijin sent Grimmjow Jaegerjaques to the World of the Living to kill his heir and have her be sent here, but now that I actually felt the first hints of her Reiatsu, nervous was an understatement.

It had taken several hours for Grimmjow to complete the task, and I had to sit in his office for most of the day while he paced back and forth. I could definitely see why he would be nervous - I wouldn't trust Grimmjow in the first place. Tokijin was obviously frustrated; after the years he had been off training in the Inferno, I had all the time to realize he was still the same little boy I had to deal with. Calm but irritable.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent him." Tokijin said, sitting in his chair after a few circuits around the desk.

"I wouldn't have sent him either." I replied.

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked.

"You mean I could have said something?" I replied. He sighed and relaxed his head in his hands, his foot bouncing.

There were a few long moments of silence until I spoke, "Are you nervous?"

He looked at me slowly and shrugged before giving me a smile, "Yes I am, but I am a happy nervous."

"I see," I replied, "I'm more frightened than anything, really."

"Why?" He asked.

"What if... She doesn't like me?" I asked, slightly embarrassed, "I am much older than her."

"Well give her some time. Make friends with her first, of course." He said, "She has training to deal with before any of that, so you're not forced into anything. Just leave her with a good first impression."

"What if I don't like her?" I asked. He stared at me with narrow eyes.

"I'll make you like her." He said, "If I have to like her, then you will have to."

"You're an idiot sometimes, I swear."

Tokijin laughed, as did I, relieving some of the tension in the air.

After a few more hours, the Reiatsu did come, from directly above us. I felt the attention span of all the Vasto Lordes' of Sancre Tor raise up to the very peak of the Central Building, where Tokijin disappeared as fast as I've ever seen him do so up to the very top. My heart by then was racing and fluttering at the same time as I could just barely make out the details of her through the large distance between us.

Tokijin was up there for a good ten minutes with her settling in his arms, and no one dared to disturb him.

"That looks to be a woman!" One of the Vasto Lordes' near me said.

"Perhaps Tokijin-sama can finally make an heir!" Another replied.

I rolled my eyes. If they only knew.

MiroTano stood by me now, "Know anything about that?" He asked. He knew Tokijin and I were close, sharing information that would not be shared with the rest of Sancre Tor. He himself had gone on a mission to the Halfway Point to clear out Arrancar, simply for Tokijin to retrieve Grimmjow, but he hadn't known what for, and hadn't seen Grimmjow show up here.

Tokijin Sonidoed to the Infirmary, and my eyes met MiroTano's, "Have the Residents know they are not to disturb Tokijin-sama on this matter."

"Yes sir." MiroTano replied sarcastically, "I enjoy it when you know more than I do but you won't tell me. Am I not good enough of a friend despite the village rivalry we once had?"

"I've known you for nearly 400 years, and I know you very well. You'll know in a few hours, just not now." I replied.

He smiled, "I also know you too well, and I know very well that you will not tell me the whole truth."

"That is correct." I replied, turning and Sonidoing away as he gave the orders.

I entered the Infirmary, closing in on the room where I sensed Tokijin to be in. I opened the door, entering and shutting it behind me, where I noticed him and the newly brought heir. He sat close to her on a chair, while she was laid on a bed.

I met eyes with Tokijin, where I noticed they were rather red and shiny, "Aw, were you crying?" I cooed, pinching his cheek. He brushed away my hand and smiled, "I've never been so happy before, do not blame me for such things."

I stood by his side while he continued to sit in the chair. My eyes landed on the girl before me and I could not look away. She was so... Beautiful.

"That's it, marvel at your prize." Tokijin said while chuckling.

"Shut up." I replied.

"It's so strange," Tokijin said, "She looks identical to Hakubi-sama. _Identical_."

"I don't know." I replied.

"What's your thoughts? I must know." Tokijin stated.

"I-Well, she's..." I sighed, even more nervous.

He laughed, "C'mon, don't be shy Jashatirou, she is obviously in a coma."

"I see that." I replied, staring at the hole in her chest. My eyes lingered over her form. She wore a white shirt and yellow vest with an insignia on her breast, and a grey skirt with white stockings and brown shoes. Her hair was unbelievably long, probably to her waist. She did look very much like Hakubi-sama, whom I encountered through my times of blessing the Jin Statues by visions.

"Is she acceptable to you at least?" He asked.

My eyes quickly met his, "Well of course," I said, "She is a very beautiful girl."

He nodded in approval, "Well, her clothes are soaking wet, so you're going to need to change her into some uniform that you find reasonable for her to wear. I don't want a lot of her skin to be showing - you know the men here." He said. My eyeballs nearly popped out of my mask.

"_Me_? Change _her_?" I asked, mortified.

"Yes, absolutely." He replied, "I'm not going to, that's just... Wrong. Also, you should think of bathing her. She could be out for a very long time."

He stood up, staring at his daughter happily, almost cynical of the entire event. His hand hesitantly reached out and cupped her face, "I have great plans for you, Kiyori." He kissed her forehead.

"She's all yours," He said, leaving the room, closing the door behind him - not before he locked it.

I sighed, shakily. I turned to the large closet of the room, where there were already many uniforms for women stored there. I took my time, picking out a halter-like top, hakama, and knee high boots. I would show some of her skin for my liking, but not too much for every one else. I made my way over to her and lifted her, where she was surprisingly light. Tokijin was the same way, where those of the Jin Bloodline were quite easy to pick up due to the rising heat.

I set her on a chair in a comfortable position, and grabbed a few towels.

Now standing in front of her, I wasn't sure if I could do this.

"Get yourself together Jashatirou. She's not awake, and you're not going to look at her either." I told myself.

I sighed to calm myself. I moved her so she sat upwards, and removed her vest. I noticed how much my hands were shaking while undoing the buttons to her blouse, revealing her full, but covered breasts. This was the first female I had ever undressed, but I have a code of honor.

I was rid of the blouse, and I knelt to take off her shoes, followed by her stockings. Next would be her skirt, where I stood her up to unzip it and remove it with my eyes sealed shut unless I looked everywhere but her half-naked self.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and fastened it so it remained, then dried the rest of her off with another, and used the last to dry her hair. I frowned when I realized I had messed it up, but I vowed to tend to that later.

This was honestly the only time I actually did look at the girl, but that was upon my realization that I had to get her completely naked once I removed the towel around her. Then I'd have to place more garments on her.

Dammit, this was unbelievably embarrassing, but I was so relieved that I was alone.

I removed her brazier and placed her body against me so I didn't end up accidentally looking at her breasts, which were now pressed against my bare abdomen, and it was quite cold in the room. She was at least three feet shorter than me, making everything very difficult.

Soon enough I was rid of her garments, finding myself to be blushing beyond belief when having to put new ones on her, meaning I'd actually have to touch her. The bottoms were simple, even though I ended up having to grasp _her _bottom, but the brazier was an outrageous task. I turned her around and fought the beastly contraption from the backside, successfully latching it on. I pulled the material downwards to fit her breasts correctly, in which I didn't touch her, but I still felt wrong.

I breezed through her new uniform and I combed through her hair with my claws because I could not find any other tool to do so. It was as if the heir enjoyed the feeling. I had felt a few breaths of relief and relaxation on me as I had worked through the locks of brown silk.

I then lifted her and placed her on the bed, covering her with a few blankets.

I sat in the chair, moving it an extra meter away and waited.

Each night I grew tired, I went to bed. If I was called, I went to that person's aid. Tokijin showed up each day that passed for about fifteen minutes to a half an hour, just staring at Kiyori. He even lifted open one of her eyelids to prove to me that she was his daughter, even though I never doubted it.

But for the most part, I stared. Sometimes I left for air in hopes that she would wake up when I got back. But instead, on the fifth day of her slumber, she awoke.

I had been sitting in that very chair, my arms folded in front of me and my eyes closed. I was falling in and out of sleep, and I was just about ready to call it a night until I heard her moan and stir in her slumber. My eyes opened to watch her fumble and turn some. Her eyes opened and my heart practically burst open with excitement, allowing strange butterflies to flutter and take up space in my entire body.

"You're finally awake," I said, "I'll inform Tokijin-sama."

I watched her look down at her new Uniform, sort of disturbed as I sent out Reiatsu as Tokijin had instructed me to do.

"I changed your clothes by the way," I told her, "Don't worry, I didn't look at you."

She rolled over onto her stomach and her eyes met mine, where I noticed that she studied me. I couldn't keep eye contact. I was so nervous and so embarrassed just with her eyes on me. I'm pathetic.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jashatirou." I replied, my eyes meeting hers only for a second before looking away again. I wasn't nervous around woman, but this one was different. She was to be _my_ woman.

Why did she have to be such a beautiful girl?

* * *

**Jashatirou/Happy J POV**

"I am willing to bet that I could have her back in my bed, regardless to whether she has a husband or not." Grimmjow sneered, "I mean c'mon, if I got her there once, I'm pretty sure she would come back." He chuckled.

This statement made me more tense than all the other previous ones. How dare he talk so fowl of Kiyori? The fact that truly bothered me the most was how he was planning to get his hands on Yua and attempt such nasty things with her. My fists clenched the longer the thought stayed in my head. That was my _daughter_ he was talking about.

I kept myself as calm as possible as the arrogant Arrancar before us spoke, "I can just picture it now," He said, sighing as if in a whirl of ecstasy, "Kiyori beneath me while I-"

I had enough.

Not a millisecond past before I had his throat in my right fist in a very tight clench. With a wide, blue eyed, and shocked expression, he charged a tiny red Cero from his enclosed fist. I pushed him backwards as he shot the Cero at me and swatted it away as if it were a petty insect. Cero and Bala were my specialties.

He wiped away trailing saliva from his lips with a toothy grin just as five or so men with partial masks on their faces showed up behind him via Sonido. Each of them looked rather distasteful, making me and especially Yumaki (Who I actually heard) cringe.

Grimmjow had an obvious annoyed look on his face at the discovery of these men behind him, but continued to speak to me regardless of their presence, "I couldn't help but notice the ring on your finger," He said, his grin widening, "But honestly I wouldn't doubt that Kiyori would marry you, I mean I could have sworn Tokijin said something about that."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Grimmjow, is this guy 'ere bothering ya?" One of them asked.

Grimmjow's grin disappeared, "What the hell're you guys doing here? When have I ever needed your help with something like this?"

"Well... Never." The one replied, nervously.

"That's right Di Roy, now all of you, quit bothering _me_." Grimmjow growled.

Their eyes fixated upon each of us, and the one named Di Roy spoke as if trying to be quiet, "That's the one who helped that Tokijin from Sancre Tor take us down at the Halfway Point!"

They were obviously talking about MiroTano, who aided Tokijin and Teijo for that brawl simply to get someone like Grimmjow to retrieve Kiyori from the World of the Living. I very much would have approved of a female retrieving her, but none of them seemed to have the bloodlust of him. Unfortunately, that is.

One could practically feel the fright radiating off of these men, even those who seemed to be the toughest. Sweat beads formed upon their flesh, where most of it was covered by white uniforms that had no specific style among these samples.

"I get it, you're all pussies." Grimmjow said, "Now leave."

They left without hesitation, Sonidoing elsewhere.

The second they were gone, I plunged my Zanpakutou into Grimmjow's middle, ripping it out as violently as possible, giving me slight joy over his shock and pained expression. The man before me clenched the wound uncovered by his nearly bare chest, falling to his knees while blood gathered in his arms and among the rooftop below us.

"Had you not decided to get involved with my wife, you would not be gasping for air." I said while he looked up at me. With a snarl that quickly formed into a bloody smirk, he chuckled.

"That's it?"

Happy with his request, I retracted my blade and swept it across in the direction where I would sever his grotesquely blue haired head, only to be interrupted with a grasp to my wrist. It was MiroTano who stopped the movement, only inches away from Grimmjow.

"That's enough. We need to find Yua-" He spoke until he himself was interrupted.

"Yua?" Grimmjow asked.

"You... A way to Kiyori's location." MiroTano made out. I felt fit to hit the man in his gut for being so foolish and speaking of Yua in the presence of this Arrancar.

"No... Yua, that's a name." Grimmjow said.

I ignored him, hearing that Avelle woman speak, "Yua? So that's truly the name of that bad woman who clutched onto my Vivec?"

"I thought that was Kiyori?" Grimmjow said afterwards. I rolled my eyes, wishing MiroTano had not prevented me from killing this man.

"There is no 'Yua', that was Kiyori." MiroTano said.

"Kiyori... Kurotsuchi?" Avelle asked.

"Yes, she is my wife." I replied. Her jaw dropped.

"Surely you were not referring such a legend to that bad woman who had her arms wrapped around my Vivec!" Avelle replied. As she spoke, Yumaki made her way to her and put an arm around her, turning her to face the sand dunes, silencing her.

"So," Grimmjow began, "It seems as though you and Kiyori ended up having a kid. But no worries, it's not like I won't be able to get my hands on her - this Yua Kurotsuchi."

Instantly, I forced my blade into his throat, lifting him up in the process where he slid forward, blood draining from the new wound. He clenched onto the rest of the steel before him with his two hands, and stared at me with hard eyes. To my surprise, he managed to smirk, even as blood filled his mouth. I twisted my Zanpakutou to remove the smirk from his face, sending him a great deal of pain before he was put into an unconscious state. I tugged downward, violently, to where the blade severed through from his Adam's apple to the center of his chest before dropping him onto the rooftop.

He was more clever than I had thought. Now Yua's name was stuck in his head, that is, if I did _not_ kill him. Grimmjow lay lifelessly in a pool of blood, his eyes slightly open but looking off to somewhere towards the rest of the length of Las Noches.

My eyes met MiroTano's disappointed eyes.

"Don't you give me that look," I told him, "I know that if he had said anything about Sana, you would have killed him too."

"He was a large waste of energy on your part." He told me.

I shook my head, "He meddled with my destiny with Kiyori and angered me for far too long. It was about time I did myself some justice."

MiroTano nodded, "What bothered me the most was how he hardly put up a fight."

"I agree, there wasn't something right about that." I replied, "We all know this man _loves_ a fight."

"Maybe he knew that he would survive. He does have... Friends here. Or maybe he knew better than to go into battle with a freshly unmasked Vasto Lordes."

"Freshly unmasked?" Yumaki asked, turning around with Avelle, releasing her. I noticed the woman's eyes set on Grimmjow's limp form.

"Yes," MiroTano replied, "It was what Jashatirou and I are. We were born masked Vasto Lordes', and since we have removed our masks, we may compare in strength to even some members of the Jin Bloodline."

"Not that Matsujin one though, right?"

"No." MiroTano and I said at the same time. I spoke further, "That man is probably close to Kiyori in power, but even then, Kiyori doesn't have the raw strength of forty five years of Inferno training under her belt."

"She has Hakubi-sama's power." Yumaki chimed.

"No one really knows how far that reaches." I replied.

Yumaki nodded, "Were you two from the same village?"

Both of us shook our heads, and MiroTano spoke, "Rivals actually."

"I still hate you." I said, sarcastically.

MiroTano laughed, "We just had put our differences aside, learn to cope with one another, and find a way to get along."

"Oh I see." Yumaki said.

My eyes shifted to Avelle's, whose stare remained on Grimmjow's body.

"Hey woman." I said. Her eyes met mine and I spoke, "You're not going to follow us. Go home."

"H-Home?" She asked, "But, I cannot return home after I have attacked my Vivec, I will be hunted!"

I held back the desire to roll my eyes, "Well, if you really want my advice, I suggest you go to the Nightshade District, live there for a few months, change your hair and your name, and then move back."

She gaped at me, but spoke no more.

I looked to MiroTano and Yumaki, "Let's go." I said.

We left Avelle there on the rooftop of Las Noches to head north, hoping to find Yua. I did hope to find her, but it's not like we could detect where her Reiatsu was, thanks to Rasajouji. Since Vivec wasn't a Hollow at all, it'd be more difficult to find him because he had no Reiatsu that we were familiar to.

I'm tired of searching.

* * *

**Tanoshi POV**

I was still so angry at my parents, at everyone. I knew at the very moment I saw Vivec and Yua together at Almalexia's courting party, it meant trouble. I was a complete idiot for causing the scene at last night's dinner and staying in my chambers. I should have kept an eye out for Yua, because knowing her, she obviously wasn't going to listen to me or keep her guard up around him.

I found myself captured in my own thoughts as I sat alone out on a balcony, staring off at the plantation and rocks before the mansion and I, or so I thought.

"Tanoshi?" A Voice squeaked. It was Sana.

"What?" I asked, not caring how annoyed or intimidating my voice must have sounded. Sana knew I was mad, and she knows good and well not to bother me when I am. She stayed silent, like she always does whenever I scare her, I sighed. I didn't want to scare my sister, simply because I didn't want that impact on her or the problems it would cause later. She was over-dramatic.

"Where do you think Yua's gone?" She asked.

"Vivec has taken her." I implored.

"Are you sure?" Sana asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Sana, yes I am absolutely sure. Stop asking me stupid ass questions, please."

"Why are you so mad?" She asked.

"Didn't I just tell you to stop asking me stupid questions?"

"No one knows why you're mad!" Sana retorted, "You don't have the right to march around all pissed off for no reason and be mean to everyone just because you're on your man period!"

I clenched my jaw and lunged at her, but she Sonidoed away. I growled in response. While I had my father's brawn, she obviously had my mother's speed. I wasn't going to hurt my sister, just scare her. But of course, if I did get my hands on her I would just put her to sleep to shut her up for once.

"You know, what Sana says is true." Said Yun from the ledge of the balcony. I turned around to face the raven haired woman. Yun was copper-toned, but still much lighter than her other village brethren, including Jashatirou, Kailli and Han. She wore her uniform, a white top and breastplate covered by a pure white haori that fell a little past her hips, trouser-like Hakama that shaped her legs in a very... fitting... way, which cut off below her knees, but not leaving any space around her booted calves.

"Just like how she says you look like Han?" I asked.

Her eyes went wide and she burned with embarrassment, turning away, "I don't look like him. He's not my father."

"He's the closest thing you've got to one." I said, feeling my anger relieving.

"My parents were killed in an attack and a fire." Yun declared, "Plus, it's just too weird thinking of him as a fatherly figure, even though he has authority over me."

"How?"

"Because he's not my real father, of course."

"And? What's wrong with that?"

"Everything of course!" Yun said, plopping down onto the ledge.

"There's nothing wrong with someone stepping up to care for an orphan. As a matter of fact, there's everything right with it."

"I just want closure. I want to know who my real parents were." She replied.

"What if Han actually is your real father and neither of you know it?" Said Sana's voice. She was back in the doorway.

"That's impossible." Yun said.

"Jashatirou said you were born a few days before that day, so who knows." I said.

She shook her head, closing her eyes and refusing to listen.

Sana gasped, and each of us looked to her, "Oh Han you frightened me, I didn't see you there."

"I did not mean to startle you Sana," Han said with his thick accent, peering behind her. Sana moved out of the way so he could enter, and as he did, he and Yun exchanged glances before he entered the awkward atmosphere.

"Do you have any idea where your parents and Jashatirou have gone?" He asked.

"They went to the Sixth Torture District to look for Yua, but they haven't come back yet." Sana replied.

"Ah," He said in response, "Well aside from Hueco Mundo, that's the only place we have not searched."

He began to leave, but I spoke, "Wait, Han - Don't you think Yun looks strikingly like you?"

His eyebrows popped up in surprise at my sudden question, "Well, of course I do. Even before you took off your mask little Yun, I wondered why yours was so similar to mine."

"What if you're her father?" Sana asked.

Han sighed, "If I was, it wouldn't matter to little Yun here, she does not care for parents, only to remain a rebellious youngling."

"What do you mean, 'if you were', there's no way!" Yun said.

"There is," Han said, "But like I have stated, you would not care."

"No, I want to know what that means, why did you say that?" Yun asked, getting off the ledge and walking to him.

"Do you really want to know with the children of Mori here?" He asked.

"Yes," Yun said, which I was glad to hear - I wanted to know too.

He sighed and paused for a long five seconds, "I had slept with your mother on _several_ occasions, and she got pregnant. When Jashatirou returned, she and I were not married, so my village married them upon his return, regardless to the fact that she was pregnant. She gave birth to you, and about a year later, our village was attacked and burned to the ground, but the majority of the children survived. I wanted to save your mother, and upon entering her hut, her dead body clung onto her infant - you. I rescued you and vowed to care for you as if you were my own child. I still do believe you are my child, but I am not sure. Most men had their way with unmarried tribeswomen."

Each of our jaws practically touched the floor. I looked to Yun who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"I told you, you would not care." Han said slowly.

"Then why would you tell me that you weren't my father all these years if you knew this?" She asked, now furious.

"Even I am not sure, even with these facts. But over the years as I have seen you grow many of my features, I am sure. But it is too late for you to care." Han replied.

"We look nothing alike!" She said, standing and walking to his side. They faced me and Sana for confirmation.

"Oh well, I don't know," I said sarcastically, "Same eyes and facial structure. Same hair color and eye color."

"Han," Sana said, "You _are_ the father."

Yun's jaw dropped again, "No, no."

"I will give you some space, little Yun." He said, leaving quickly.

Yun slumped down against the stone wall, speechless.

I wasn't quite sure what to say to alleviate the awkward atmosphere, so instead I stayed silent.

"I miss Yua." Yun finally said after a long few seconds.

"We need to look for her." I said.

"Are you sure mom and dad would want that?" Sana asked.

"Does it matter?" I then asked, "They also wanted Vivec over for dinner and look where it got Yua."

"What do you think he will do to her?" Sana asked.

I didn't answer her question. I wasn't sure what he would do, but he would without a doubt make his way with her, and that very thought angered me - though I wasn't sure why. I never cared about Yua's personal situations, especially not with boys, not that any of that ever happened. Now that you look at it, whenever she did get a little too close with a boy (Usually ones from Jashatirou, Yun, Han, and Kaili's village), I would always tell them false information about her, which would lead to her being made fun of all the time, even when most of the stuff wasn't true.

Whenever I did that, I always had a sense of pride that it was all my doing that made her miserable, even if it made her cry. At one point, when none of our parents were home, we all ganged up on her, pushing her into a corner and chanted 'Crazy', over and over again after she attacked one of us for making fun of her. I take it that's why she doesn't like to be called crazy.

Her only friends in the house were Sana and Yun, and even then, neither of them paid any attention to the bullying. Of course, at the time, none of us even considered it as bullying. The only reason I stopped making fun of her at that extent was because I had walked into the infirmary and noticed rope burns around her neck as she lay unconscious. Sure I had hated her, and though I had said it, I didn't want her to die. I didn't want to make it seem like I cared about her either, so I continued to make fun of her, but just about her once bland face. After that, whenever I poked laughs at her, I made it a duty to apologize eventually. Since then, I made sure everyone stopped making fun of her, saying that none of it was true, and tried hard to make her feel included, but the damage was done, and she hated everyone.

Honestly, I felt relieved that Yua found the courage to begin speaking to me. Before then, it just sucked, especially since I felt responsible for it all, and it _was_ my fault. I wouldn't have ever talked to me, I was a complete douche bag to her.

I sighed, remembering that Yun and Sana were still here, but they were staring at me with somewhat disturbed faces.

"Please don't tell me you're imagining what I think you are imagining." Sana murmured.

"No." I said, "I could never think about something like that."

"Why do I think otherwise?" Yun asked.

"That's just sick." I said, standing.

"You know what," Yun said, now standing, "You and Yua would be really cute together."

I rolled my eyes. I've heard enough of that over the years, thanks to my mother of course. She had this plan with Yua's mother to put us both together, calling us soul mates. That was ruined a long time ago.

My fault.

"Why did you never just work your magic?" Yun asked.

I frowned as Sana spoke, "What magic? Tanoshi doesn't have any magic. He's doesn't stand a chance with Yua."

"Shut up." I said, "Yua's like a sister to me."

"She can be more than a sister and then you can wife her." Yun said.

I _hate_ them. I _hate_ girls. Especially _these_ girls who gang up on me and say such things. I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I was in trouble.

They smirked at each other. "You know, Yua and I do talk a lot. She does tell me that she thinks you're very attractive." Yun said.

"She told you that?" Sana asked, "Because Yua told me that when she attacked Tanoshi, she enjoyed her time on top of him."

"Okay, now I know you two are lying." I told them.

"Well maybe _I_ was bluffing," Sana said, "But what she told Yun, she's told me too."

"I look like my father," I said, "She drools over him, so it only makes sense."

"You know what else Tanoshi?" Yun asked.

"What?"

"You drooled over Yua's mother, so how could you not drool over her?"

The blush must have been obvious on my face, because they laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and turned away. They always did this, making everything awkward between Yua and I. I was absolutely embarrassed each time, of course. The two girls gave us both hell, I'm not gonna lie.

But I can't do that to Yua.

Not her.

"Let's go to Hueco Mundo." I said, "We need to help find Yua."

* * *

**Yua POV**

After a few long hours in the blackness, I discovered just how... Not so scary everyone said it would be.

I walked with Vivec in the direction which I thought was south, and headed that way - though I have a feeling we're still heading north thanks to the small scuffle upon my arrival/violent crash landing. This place was packed with Hollows, both weak and strong, but none of them attacked us.

This was probably because they could not detect my Reiatsu, and if they detected Vivec's energy, they figured it was some sort of explosive ray of light that would kill them. I use my Cero to give us some light, holding it as if it were a tiny light bulb on my left index finger. Hollows scurried away from it, and for that, I was thankful.

"I feel powerless here." Vivec said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There isn't an ounce of light beyond your Cero." He said.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" I asked, jokingly.

"Just what's in it." Vivec said, "I do hope we are going the right way."

"Me too." I replied.

"I also hope that your father and other family members have taken care of that other enemy and have not been harmed by Avelle."

"Yeah." I said, "My mom never really wrote good things about that man."

"Who was he?" Vivec asked.

"Some guy named Grimmjow." I replied, "My mom and he had a little relationship thing, even though she was to be with my dad. He ruined her and almost destroyed all the possibilities of my birth."

"Ah," Vivec said, "He did have an evil aura. You know - my mother does warn me whenever evil is near."

"You're such a mama's boy." I said.

"A... 'Mama's boy'?" He asked, confused.

I chuckled, "Yeah. All you care about is your mother's approval and whatever she says, goes."

"I am her loyal son." He replied, "Though I shall tell you a secret."

"What?" I asked.

"One day I do plan to marry Avelle." He said, "I will return home, slay my fiend of a sister, and make her my queen."

"Well that's sweet, but it didn't help that you called her crazy." I said.

He nodded, "I know. But if I do this, that means I am going against her. Would that still make me this 'Mama's boy' you speak of?"

"Well you're getting there." I said.

"Who will you marry, my dear?" He asked.

"Oh no one, I'm just going to live a life of loneliness and misery." I replied, sarcastically. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"You did mention a name to me when we were shackled, Tanoshi Mori was it, true?" He asked. I nodded.

"I do remember looking at his files on many occasions now that you look at it." He said, "Will that be your husband?"

"No," I said immediately, "Tanoshi and I are just friends. It'd be way too weird."

"If you say so." Vivec said, cynically.

"I'm tired." I said, "We've walked enough for today."

"You're willing to sleep in this place?" Vivec asked. I nodded.

"What about your father?" He asked.

"I know he wouldn't go here, plus, we're on our way back the way we came. We'll be fine." I said, assuring him and tugging him to sit down with me. I stared at the sand before us, it was a slight red color. I wouldn't doubt that there was blood that was often shed here, so I didn't question it.

"What if I'm not tired?" Vivec asked.

"Well I guess you could carry me." I said, sarcastically. To my surprise, he hefted me up and began walking again. "You do know if I fall asleep, my Cero will go away, right?"

"Yes. The one thing that worries me is if I have to use my power." He told me.

"Well, if you have to, then do it. We know now that I can... Come back." I said, meeting his black eyes. He nodded, and we carried on through the blackness.

* * *

**Jashatirou/Happy J POV**

Yumaki, MiroTano, and I split up to search the northern half of Hueco Mundo, and still we had no luck. A few hours had past, and there wasn't a sight of her or Vivec. I ran my left hand through my hair, frustrated. We hadn't searched the blackness, nor were we going to.

Yua had promised me she would not go there. She knew of the dangers that lurked beyond the eye can see, so I trusted that she was not there.

"Jashatirou!" A voice called. I turned to face it, where I saw Tanoshi, Yun, and Sana.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked. Seconds later, MiroTano Sonidoed to us, proving that he sensed his children here.

"Who taught you how to open a Garganta?" MiroTano asked them in a scolding tone.

"I opened it." Yun said.

MiroTano narrowed his eyes at the rebel girl. She seemed amused, "Han taught me, and we figured we could help find Yua."

"No, go home." I said, "We were just about to."

Tanoshi bent over and grabbed a fistful of sparkling sand where he then studied it. Seconds later, he dropped the sand and wiped off his hand on his hakama, looking at both MiroTano and I. He slightly shook his head, and in that instant, Yumaki joined us.

"Tanoshi, Sana, Yun, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong mom, we just wanted to help find Yua." Sana said.

"Well she's not anywhere here. So she's probably in the Blackness." Yumaki said.

"If we're lucky, they'll be out in a few hours. Yua can't die, and if Vivec gets hurt, there's Yua to help." MiroTano stated.

"You still won't go after them just because they're in there?" Tanoshi asked with narrow eyes, "Who knows what he's doing to Yua right now!"

"Tanoshi," Yumaki said, "Who you thought Vivec was, was not him."

Tanoshi shook his head in disbelief and confusion, "What?"

"It was Almalexia who used some sort of power to take on his appearance to trick Yua and everyone into believing she was him. That's how she was able to be taken to the Disciplinary Unit and remain underground. Almalexia even confirmed this. Who you knew what Vivec, was really Almalexia."

"That's... Impossible." He said with wide eyes.

"No Tanoshi." I said, "Vivec and I fought alongside one another in both the Nightshade District and the Sixth for weeks at a time. He never left to the Disciplinary Unit, where you say he was always there. Almalexia had all of the free time in the world.

"But how?" He asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." MiroTano said, nodding to Yumaki. She opened a portal to the UnderWorld, where we entered, now in the Second Torture District, just outside the Cascabel Manor.

The Head Cascabel stood outside the front door with a large goblet in which he drank from.

"Welcome back!" He greeted, loudly.

"Thanks..." We all murmured simultaneously.

"No luck finding Yua Kurotsuchi?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"You know, she's quite the clever one. I think she sensed that our recent guest, Prince Vivec was indeed, not Prince Vivec!"

I watched Tanoshi's eyes widen, along with everyone else.

"What?" Tanoshi asked him, "How did you know that?"

"It's quite obvious, is it not?" The Head Cascabel asked, "Prince Vivec is left handed. I was sure it was not him when he lifted his fork with his right hand. Or, should I say, _her_, as his eyes had no depth. It was... Almalexia. I'm _sure_ of it."

"It was Almalexia, actually. She even said so herself." Yumaki said.

"But of course, we ended up losing Yua anyway," I said, "She and the real Vivec are in the Blackness of Hueco Mundo."

"Oh!" He said with a big smile, "Maybe she will find the city of light. But that is far far north in the Blackness. You can never really tell what direction you are going in the Blackness, _believe_ me." He laughed and turned and opened the large doors.

"Come in, come in, dinner will start soon. My ladies, please be fitted for this evening in beautiful gowns, I do love to see them, truly." He said, not turning to face us as he walked down the grand hall.

I looked at the women who all cringed, where it seemed as if Yun herself was going to get sick.

Hopefully Yua knew where she was going. And what was this 'city of light' he talked about?

* * *

**Sorry, it took me a little longer than expected because I have been on vaycay!**

**Alas the grand plots of the story unfold. Poor Grimmjow though, not the last of him, clearly.**

**And oh, Tanoshi, you little meanie. I love to write in his POV. It lets me release pieces of relationships with everyone in the manor! Especially my flashback of my favs: Kiyori and Happy J, his POV, ugh, love galore.**

**Edit: I have fixed most of my errors by skimming through real quick, I can't promise that they're all gone. But it bothered me.**

**Also*: How would you guys feel about a.. Dare I say it: Lemony twist?**

**I love you all!  
Forever and Always,  
Paloma**

**R&R!**


	9. Negative Charge

******I do not own Bleach or any of _their_ characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.**

* * *

**Yua POV  
**

I never really got bad dreams or dreams with subliminal messages and whatnot like my dad said my mom would have, but this sleep, I did.

I sat in a lame wooden chair in a colossally decorated room, decorated in reds, gold, and silver. The chair I sat in was upon a long red rug that led from one end of the room to the other. Across from me and facing me, was a man in a large throne. He rested the right side of his jaw in his right palm, leaning on the armrest intimidatingly. His eyes were closed, and he wore an armored Meido Uniform with high rankings.

"Hello?" I asked.

I watched his eyes snap open, where I was surprised by their Mint green color, "Did I ask you to speak, heir?"

I shrunk down and shook my head. His voice was loud, deep, and powerful. At first I began to think this was my mother's opposite, until it dawned on me that he called me 'heir'. This had to be Yusamujin then.

Boy golly was he hot.

I tried hard to keep a smile off of my face. Oh cut it out Yua, what is wrong with you?

I mentally slapped myself to tenderize what was coming or some sort of explanation as to why I was here. Yusamujin continued to stare at me. Oh god, could he read my mind? He still didn't speak, furthering the result of my blush. This is embarrassing.

"Do you know where you are, heir?" He asked, slowly.

I shook my head, "No."

"You've been here before," He commented, "How could you not remember the Inferno?"

My eyes widened, and I found myself looking all around me, gathering an even broader vision of the large and beautiful throne room. I obviously did not remember being here.

"You and your mother gave me quite the headache, believe it or not." He said, "Do you know my name?"

"Yusamujin-sama." I said. He nodded slowly.

"You have gotten it right this time." He said, in sarcastic surprise. He stood, giving me a notion to stand. I did, and he beckoned me to a hallway.

I got up and followed him, "Where are we going?"

"You're going to have a better understanding of your bloodline." Yusamujin said in response.

I frowned, "Okay."

After a few more seconds, we entered a large room with a very long table with men dressed in white and silver uniforms sitting at each seat. I assumed them to be my ancestors, but didn't pay much attention to them.

"Take a seat at the end of the table." Yusamujin said.

I complied, awkwardly sitting in the chair with everyone's Mint green eyes on me. The man to my left much have sensed my nervousness, as he squeezed my hand. I looked up at him, finding him to be a warmer face than the others. I formed a short, half smile, which disappeared almost instantly, and I looked away again.

"It's been a while since we last met." He said. My eyes met his again, before I took them away to watch Yusamujin now head to his throne on the other end of the table. I shifted them back to this man.

"My name is Tokijin," He said, "I am your mother's father, your grandfather."

Subconsciously, I gaped at him, and he smiled again. Holy fuck he was hot too. Oh heavens, I am disgusting! I shook my head in surprise (Which was actually more like a: You sicken me, you sick demon. But in this case, it was to myself). He held out his right hand and I shook it.

"Yua." I said.

He smiled again, "You have grown up so much."

I shrugged, "I guess so, huh."

"I know that your mother has been away for most of your life, but Yusamujin-sama and Hakubi-sama wish to aid you in locating her. Of course there isn't a lot of time, you're still asleep, anything could wake you." Tokijin said. I nodded.

"But I must know," Tokijin added, "How has Jashatirou been?"

"My dad? Oh he's been okay. He still has enough energy to put up with me." I said.

"Ah, well do not wonder at his strict and over protective self, he was the same way when having to raise me. I can only imagine how much harsher he is on you considering you are his one and only daughter." He said.

"I couldn't possibly begin to tell you how strict he is." I said. Tokijin smiled and turned his attention to Yusamujin.

"Yua Kurotsuchi, I welcome you to the Inferno, though through a dream." Yusamujin said, "This is not a Jin meeting."

"That's right, Yusa, because I'm not allowed to attend them anymore, correct?" Said a female voice. It was Hakubi's.

"Yes, wife." He replied.

"My husband wouldn't allow me to such meetings - my ideas were far too radical, according to your fellow ancestors." Hakubi said with a smirk, "But all in all, my plan worked."

"Your plan made the Inferno fall." Yusamujin said to her.

"That may be so, but who's to say I didn't have anything else in store for the little Positives?"

"You've caused war and other disgraceful things, for example, forcing death upon your own territory due to your foolishness." He said, grimacing.

"Oh come now Yusa, that's the fun part of it all." She said, smiling, "Kiyori Kurotsuchi holds the Great Meido Power, wherever she may be. She had brought a bit of spice to the bland world."

Yusamujin sighed, frustrated. "For a woman of genesis - you do embrace death."

"Death is essential - it is why I chose to be with you." Hakubi said. "You need to learn to appreciate me more, husband."

He glared at her.

"Hakubi-sama?" I asked.

"Yes, child?" She asked, happy to hear my voice.

"What is Insho?" I asked.

Her face seemed stunned, but her smile widened at the question, "Well child, it is the product of a Positive's wrath and her Zanpakutou's cut."

"It looks like glass from a mirror right?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"When I was in the northern half of Hueco Mundo, it was covered in that stuff." I said, "So is your memorial in the Meido District."

"Memorial?" She asked, "My residents built me a memorial? How kind of them!"

"It doesn't explain why it was covered in that Insho." I replied.

"Perhaps your mother covered it to ensure its protection. That or Rasajouji, he can do that too."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, he is made up of all things precious. The prettiest Titan of them all - excluding my dear husband of course." She said, finishing her sentence by locking her eyes on Yusamujin. He scowled at her.

"The only Titan who was worthy enough from above was the Iron Guardian, and thanks to you, he is trapped in the Abyss." Yusamujin replied.

"Oh there are others of course who are just as good, Man and Woman are great Titans, and so is Antoine Cascabel-"

"He is not a Titan anymore. He is a mad Vasto Lordes."

"You're also in the state of a Vasto Lordes." Hakubi said.

"Wait, who?" I asked.

"Antoine Cascabel." She said, "The man you live with is a Titan, quite dangerous he is - the highest ranking of them all. I understand that he is mellow as a Titan of Knowledge, but he is mad due to the loss of information."

I was about to speak before a large man towards the center of the table spoke, "Enough of this speech, we do not have the time to babble upon unnecessary matters."

"Yes Matsujin, you're right." Yusamujin stated.

I stared at this Matsujin. My dad had talked about him on several occasions. He was huge! He's the one that retrieved my dad? Had it not been for him, I probably wouldn't even be sitting here. He is... Quite the attractive one too. Ugh, I give up.

"Yua Kurotsuchi, you have reached the age of eighteen, and in a few months, you will age to nineteen."

I nodded.

"I take it you have experienced small bursts of anger since the age of fifteen, correct?"

I sighed and nodded again, "It's not my fault."

"No, it is not your fault." Yusamujin said, "The anger depends on those who trigger it. And of course, thanks to your inability to enter the Inferno for training."

Instantly, I thought of how many times I have attacked Tanoshi since I was fifteen. I almost laughed it was so many times, but he always asked for it. I think he enjoyed it too at some degree. Maybe not the last time I attacked him, because he didn't seem so happy - or as if he was really trying to push my buttons. I hate boys.

But... Why would he be happy in the first place? Oh, that little pervert!

"Such a strange face you hold." Yusamujin commented on my random stunned expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm just lost in my thoughts." I said.

"You have no clue where your mother is, you say?" Hakubi asked.

I shook my head, "None at all, but I do believe she may be in the Blackness, where I am now."

"Oh child, tell me you're not there alone." Hakubi said.

"I'm not, I just got stuck there, I'm leaving as soon as possible." I replied.

"Don't use any grand forms of power, because they will come after you, regardless to whether you have light or not." She said.

I nodded.

"You're mother isn't in Hueco Mundo." Yusamujin said, "I cannot tell you otherwise where she is, but she is standing, as if she is waiting."

"I have to find her Opposite there then." I said, "I have to, it's the only way she can be saved from corruption."

"If you find her Opposite, don't make friends with him. You will expect him to be your ally, but once he gets his share of the Great Meido's power, he might just let the power get to him. If not, then that's just dandy. Keep him _away_ from the Meido District." She said.

"After your mother is restored, you will have to go to Inferno Training. The anger and outbursts will only increase as you get older." Yusamujin said.

I nodded.

"If you do ever join us here again in your dreams, we will help you in any sort of information that we can." Yusamujin said, "We are your ancestors, and these are troubled times."

* * *

I woke up, held by Vivec's strong arms as he continued the journey, hopefully, south. I wasn't quite sure how long I had been out, but it couldn't have been for more than an hour or two.

"Vivec, how long was I asleep?" I asked.

There was no response.

"Vivec?" I said again.

Still, there was no response. Just then I realized that I wasn't pressed against the coolness of armor, but a warm and smooth surface. My right hand reached to touch it, and it felt to be a muscular chest. I gasped and instantly summoned my Cero, where the light shone and delivered the image of a deathly white Vasto Lordes with a mask and huge devilish horns.

An Original.

Its gold eyes looked down to mine, and I felt him halt his movements.

"Put me down!" I said.

The Vasto Lordes was silent, but complied by dropping me without warning.

I stood up quickly and drew my blade, which grew to its large size again, "What do you want from me?"

He was still silent, and it seemed as though his gold eyes were squinted due to the brightness of the light from my Cero. I pointed my blade at him, inches away from his mask. He seemed to be as tall as my dad, but looked nothing like his masked form (Which I knew from drawings). This man was tattoo-less.

I frowned, "What the hell if your problem? Where's Vivec? What have you done with him?"

I felt something tickle up my leg, where I screamed in fear, piercing the area with an extreme echo. His eyes widened with anger and moments later, his huge hand squeezed my throat, forcing my body against his, but obviously not in any sort of ... Manner.

He gave me the look of 'Shut the hell up, and don't ever do that again'.

"I will leave you here light-bearer, do you understand?" He said. I barely heard him, it was the softest voice I had ever heard from any man.

I nodded and he lifted me around him, where I held onto him on his backside, as a piggyback. I certainly did not want to be left alone here, regardless to whether I knew this guy or not.

Holding on with one arm, I shielded my blade. "Please, tell me where Vivec is." I said in his ear as he began traveling again.

"Not far. You should know better than to sleep in the open." He said in the same soft voice.

"Why are we separated?" I asked.

"Both of you slept, and just like that, you being a female - you were swept away by hungered men." He said.

My eyes widened, "Did they do anything to me?"

"No." He said, "But you are lucky they crossed my path."

"Why did you save me from them?" I asked.

"You are a light-bearer. The Emperor has taken interest you for many many years, and now you have returned." He said.

"What?" I said, "This is my first time ever being here!"

"Amnesia," He said, "You suffer from amnesia."

I shook my head, "I'm only eighteen years old."

He stopped moving, "Impossible."

"No." I said, "Your _emperor_ must have taken interest in my mother."

"I'm sure his grace will be happy that he has finally come across another of his lineage." He said, Sonidoing, me still on his back.

I began to worry, "Shouldn't you not use power here?"

"A simple Sonido will not get us killed."

"How can you see?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions." He said, "Hush."

"Well, just one more question?" I said.

"No."

"But I want to know your name."

"It's not important."

I frowned. This guy would not budge, but I tried my best to ignore it and keep quiet. After a few more seconds of him Sonidoing, he stopped abruptly and roughly, immediately stepping backwards.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

My question was answered when I saw the large fiery explosion warp a few miles ahead of us, burning and killing all of the hundreds of enemies that surrounded it. I guess you could say we found Vivec.

The heat was so intense that the man Sonidoed a few times backwards in order to avoid a singe, and as the explosion and light began to die down, the sand that surrounded Vivec formed into a valley of glass from the flame, where no Hollows survived.

As the orange of the heated glass cooled, the Vasto Lordes Sonidoed to Vivec's destination, where I hopped down and reformed my Cero to give light. Vivec seemed pleased to see me, where he probably thought he had blown me to bits like last time. That expression, however, changed at the sight of the Vasto Lordes.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me his name. He rescued me." I replied.

"Now, you are in debt to me." The Vasto Lordes said.

I met eyes with Vivec, where his drooped, "You're kidding, right?"

"No. This one must be taken to the Emperor." He said.

"What about Vivec?" I asked.

He studied Vivec before sighing, "He _does_ bare light."

"So he can come?" I asked.

"Yes."

Happy that I didn't have to go anywhere with some guy that didn't tell me his name by myself, I grabbed Vivec's hand, and the Vasto Lordes grabbed my free hand, Sonidoing us out of the glass valley and in a new direction - which seemed to be the way we were going in order to exit the Blackness.

"How did you find Yua?" Vivec asked the Vasto Lordes.

"I have adapted to the blackness. I do not need to see, I know the Blackness well. I have been following you two for some few hours now."

"That's creepy." I said.

Though I couldn't see him, it was obvious that the Vasto Lordes had shrugged in response. Both Vivec and I remained quiet as the journey continued for several minutes, elevating upwards, to almost directly up. My ears began to pop from the height.

"We are close." He said.

Moments of Sonidoing upwards with this man and Vivec, directly above us began to get brighter. It was a small and dim little ring at first, but as we gained closer, it grew into a shining halo. It was a solar eclipse up close so it seemed. We traveled until we were completely beneath it, and the light was far on the edges and no longer in view from this point but its glow still lingered. The dark circle was hard and cold as I brushed my hand over it.

"What is this? It's huge!" I said.

"It's the bottom of the empire."

"It floats in the sky?" Vivec asked.

"In the heavens." The man said, seemingly correcting him.

"Let's go on up then." I said. The man nodded and we traveled up and around the bowl shaped bottom.

"I suggest you prepare your eyes," The man said, "I do not wish for them to get stunned."

I was confused at to what he meant when he said that, but my questions were answered as we arrived over the edge and the burning light hit my eyes. I shielded them with my arm, and Vivec probably did so as well. After a few seconds, I released my eyes and let them look upon the large area. I was stunned at the beauty of this place. Everything was so bright with a white or blue tint around all of the magnificently sculpted buildings and homes. This place was literally a city full of tall buildings with dome roofs and pointed cathedrals - and the people, there were tons of people, everywhere. They weren't like Vivec or I, of course. They were Original Vasto Lordes'.

"Many of my kind reside here to escape the wrath of the unsteady in the light of Hueco Mundo's moon. We choose to make them believe we have gone extinct, but we have just come together in a paradise of a great Emperor."

"Can I meet him now?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "He does have a temper sometimes when he is disturbed at such a late hour."

"Oh goodness, what time is it?" I asked him.

"It is around four in the morning, not too early. A quick tour could pass the time by, if you'd like." He said.

"I don't even know your name." I said, "Plus we're exhausted, we could use some sleep."

"Very well." He said, "My name is Yanjiu. I will show you to a room."

In no time at all, Vivec and I were settled into a room in which we were forced to share a bed, but I honestly did not mind. At least I didn't hate the man. We were given pajamas and out of his politeness, Vivec let me change first in the bathroom, where I was saddened to find that there was no shower of any sort.

I walked out in my new clothes, "There's no shower."

"I heard there are water baths down below for hygiene purposes." He said.

I studied him. He looked pale and was covered in sweat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He blinked a few times and massaged his temples, "I believe something terrible has happened at my home."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, stepping to him. I forced him to sit on the bed and felt his forehead, and discovered that he was ice cold.

"You're freezing." I gasped.

"I feel powerless," He said.

"Is it because you don't have sunlight or anything?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No."

"Stop laughing!" I shrieked, "Why is this funny? You're freaking me out!"

"I'm not dead, I can't be." He said.

"Alright," I said, "Holy shit, I'm officially freaked out. I can't - this whole Phoenix thing is just so new to me, and you have this thing going on with your mother and you two are connected and -"

"My mother." He mumbled, "She's gone."

"Yes, I know that." I said, "And she's the second sun, I know this."

"But she's fulfilled - that means," He paused to think, "Oh no, my father!"

* * *

**Sun's Peak (**_Keeping POV's between Yua, Happy J, Tanoshi, and Journal_ _Entries_**)**

Almalexia stared out her window at nothing in particular, planning. Her foot tapped on the marble floors. Avelle was taking too long to return. It was already morning, very early – the sun had yet to rise, and she had yet to return and give her report.

Unless she was dead, of course. Oh well, another pest she didn't have to deal with.

She sighed, hoping her brother had miraculously been killed by Avelle with her outrageously powerful shots. It was nothing personal of course, but ever since Yua had told her about his wish for her own death, she couldn't risk it.

Almalexia did plan to be queen after all. When her father dies, it would be her to be next up to the throne. His threat was quite effective of course – just yesterday he explained that her behavior was unacceptable with matters, and that she was being far too selfish. According to the king, her manner was not queen material.

She did, however, plan ahead. She knew that Avelle was always a covered underling to the King, so the night of her return, after transporting Yua to the Disciplinary Unit, Almalexia consulted with Avelle and came up with the plan so that if Vivec would return, Avelle would kill him and get the revenge she had always craved for.

It wasn't personal on her part, really. She loved her brother dearly, but he threatened her position as the heir to the throne. That was unacceptable, and for that, he was sentenced to death. Besides, he could easily kill her when she wasn't careful and take her spot. His explosion was obviously an attempt to kill her, but she was born with the skin of her father – almost. Almalexia wouldn't dare attack her father with fire. She was useless in combat, but that's why she was born a phoenix. Vivec on the other hand, wasn't useless, in fact, their father often commented on what a great king he would be.

Hopefully he was killed and she wouldn't have to worry about him.

She sighed, wishing Avelle would return already. A knock came to her door, startling her out of her thoughts. She picked up a hand mirror and glanced at it before setting it back down, and reached to a small silver knife that she always carried. Her hands were usually hidden inside her kimono, which today's colors consisted of white and a light pink laced with gold.

She stepped to the door and opened it in a way that she did not stand in the doorway completely for her life's sake.

"Almalexia?" Asked a voice. It was the steward. He peered around the door to spot the princess.

"Oh Steward, had I known it was you, I wouldn't have been so rude." She replied.

"Don't worry about it princess," He said, "Your father has requested you for a stroll."

"This early?" She asked. The steward nodded, also confused.

"Perhaps he would like to go outdoors; he has been mentioning the greenhouse lately." The steward said.

"Very well." She said, "Such talks make me nervous, you never know what my father will propose." She said, warily.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, princess." The steward stated.

"Yesterday marked a whole new level of things to worry about." Almalexia replied.

"I heard about that, what the king said." Said the steward.

"Would you stick by my side if I killed him?" She asked, studying him. He gulped silently, but nodded.

The steward was her eyes, and Avelle was her ears. Those two were the only people she could fully trust, and no matter how radical the plot, they always stood their ground.

"You intend to kill the King?" The steward whispered.

Almalexia nodded, "If he says the wrong things, I will."

"Like what?"

"Anything, Steward – anything."

"But princess, how would you possibly do so?" The steward asked.

"My father is going to the greenhouse, and the sun has yet to rise. My mother will join the morning star and she will have her revenge." Almalexia said.

The steward nodded, looking to his feet, "Yes."

After a short walk through the grand hall and other twisting but marvelous hallways to the backyard of the palace that stand high on a peninsula, she arrived outside in the beauty of the darkness, alleviated by the smell and mist of the ocean and morning dew.

The greenhouse was straight ahead but on a twisting pathway that was ever so useless but for the placement of plants. She sped through the wet grass, lifting her furs and skirting half of her kimono. Arriving at the door that was guarded by two Heroes with masks and helmets, Almalexia gave them both a look that sent them away on the silent signal of 'Business'.

She entered the Greenhouse, the tint of blue allowing her vision to strengthen just in case there was an assassin hidden somewhere among the closed buds of flowers and other sorts of plants in the process of growing. She noticed her father's large form at the end of the room, facing the window that looked out on the ocean that lingered almost completely downwards.

"Father." Almalexia spoke.

"Come here Almalexia." The king spoke, his voice deep and tender, but also quite harsh and without the natural melodious state.

She silently made her way to him, standing a few feet away, "Yes?"

"The way you handled yesterday was almost horrifying to watch." He said.

Almalexia didn't say anything. Slowly, the king turned to face her, as old looking as he was and as weak as the second sun had made him, he still was the mighty man she had always remembered.

"Why did you commit such things?"

"Vivec wanted me dead," Almalexia said, "He told it to Yua Kurotsuchi, and she confirmed it."

"That does not excuse your impersonation of your brother for these many years at the Disciplinary Unit and your visit to that distasteful man's home." He said.

"Father," Almalexia said, "I took these precautions into my own hands – you yourself know how shaken I become when others plot my death."

"I know how that feels, daughter." He said, ironically to Almalexia, "But those actions were unnecessary. Your twin brother, Vivec, he is essential to the peace of the kingdom. Not everyone approved of your mother's execution, and there is still turmoil after all of these years. Your brother is to be kept alive, and in a few years, he will absorb the rest of his mother's power and remove her from the sky."

"That is why you keep him around?" Almalexia asked.

"Yes." The king said, "He is not in your position because the power will be too much for him, and he will always combust and kill our citizens. But in truth, it does seem selfish of me. Your brother would be normal again if I were to allow myself to be victim of her revenge. He absorbs that power, not knowing that it was destined to be the rebirth of your mother to kill me even when the sun is not shining."

"So why don't you sacrifice yourself for the sake of our people?" Almalexia asked.

"Because, Almalexia," He said, "I know you. If I were to allow myself to be killed, I would see to it that your brother was the rightful heir to the throne and the King of Sun's Peak. You would go to the ends of the Underworld, ballistic that you have lost your throne."

"That is unless Vivec is dead." Almalexia said, anger churning but camouflaged by the tone of her voice.

"He is not dead, so long as the second sun of the Sixth Torture District still rises, he will not die."

"Would you care to wait and see?" She asked.

"Don't be foolish," He said, "You know what may happen."

"I know, but you can call for an umbrella, like always." She replied.

"My condition has been worse since your courting party, direct sunlight will affect me greatly." The king said.

"I'm sorry father." Almalexia said. She held her arms open to her father, who joined her in an embrace as she saw the pink of daylight over the ocean.

"I should head inside now," He said, "I thank you for joining me out here, though your actions from yesterday were definitely inexcusable, I'm afraid you will not like that I have made up my mind and have decided that Vivec _shall_ take your place."

The embrace broke abruptly with Almalexia forced into protest, "Father!" She said, but he ignored her and continued walking to the doorway.

With her anger boiling, the greenhouse adjusted to her heat of fury. The king turned around, "Almalexia, you do know better than to try and fight fire with fire."

The room cooled down as she took breaths to steady herself. With a large frown, she walked to the direction of the doorway, but stopped in front of him with her stare to the ground.

"I hope that you can see why I have – " The king began, but was cut off as Almalexia forced the thick silver knife into her father's throat. He gagged on blood and blade and gurgled in pain as she twisted the knife, promising death within an hour's time.

She forced the knife out of his throat and plunged the silver tool into his chest, over and over again, but he remained alive, on his knees and struggling to grab her. She backed away a few steps and held her hands out as the first sun began to rise, knowing only in about another minute would the second sun do so. She let the heat go to her hands, raising the temperatures around them dramatically as her father aided the process unintentionally by searing his wounds shut as fast as he possibly could. The glass of the greenhouse began to boil, and the second sun rose, shining bright behind Almalexia's form and in the wide eyes of the dying king.

The glass of the greenhouse shattered in all directions, leaving only the frame of the house, where the king was happily devoured by the late queen, and left behind were his clothes, bloody and burnt and the melted gold of all of his jewels.

Almalexia smiled evilly in a whirl of ecstasy. She had finally killed her father. Vivec had yet to return, but it did not matter. She was now the queen.

"Princess! Princess what have you done?!" called many voices. Among them she noticed Crispinafilakis, the guard captain. He got the closest to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I have saved you all." She said, in a slight daze. They all stared at her, mortified.

"I am now your queen."

"You should be jailed!" Crispin said to her, their noses nearly touching.

"Oh Crispin, silence, I could have your head on a stick now if I wanted to." She said.

"You haven't been crowned yet you witch." He hissed.

"Oh but who else would take the throne? My toddler siblings? I think not! Vivec has been killed, and so has the king. Your king plotted to use my brother as a – a weapon! Death to Vivec was an absolute act of providence, but my father had more plans."

"It's true." Said a voice. It was the steward. The guards spread to let the short man through and he stepped to Crispin and Almalexia's side.

"The high king was planning a tyranny unlike anything from ever before. Ever since the fall of the Inferno, he had plans to expand the kingdom and do just horrid things." The steward said, shaking his head, "He would have had me killed had I spoken a word of it."

Almalexia was impressed by the ease of the steward's lie, and went on with it, "This morning he discussed it with me, and when I disagreed, I had to defend myself. There was no saving him."

Crispin released Almalexia and nodded.

"See to it that I am crowned tonight." She said to the steward, "We are to have some changes around here."

* * *

**Las Noches**

Grimmjow ached, but he was surprised that he was not dead. Perhaps those idiots that he calls his Fraccion weren't so useless after all. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, as they felt sealed shut, but he had a hunch that he was outside of Las Noches and in the same spot he had collapsed.

Now that he had a taste of what Jashatirou had to offer in the world of fighting, Grimmjow could now have the upper hand if they crossed paths again. He decided to take 'defeat' from Jashatirou only because there were - oh I don't know - three of them?

What intrigued him the most out of the information he received today was this 'Yua Kurotsuchi'. Though he wasn't sure if this person existed or not, or whether Kiyori actually had child. He wouldn't doubt it, it's been some time since Grimmjow had seen her. He figured she would be dead after all of these years after going past the borders into the Blackness.

"Wake up." Said a woman's voice. He figured it'd be that crazy woman from earlier.

'_Great, this bitch_.' He thought to himself before flinging his eyes open. The woman in tight black clothing sat beside him, his back facing him. Grimmjow looked down at his body, discovering his wounds were completely gone.

"I erased your wounds because you may be of some use to me." She said.

"Look, lady, I'm not going to be your servant." Grimmjow said, sitting up.

"Silence, _Arrancar_." She said, her eyes meeting his.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" He asked.

She huffed and turned away, "Nothing," she said, "I am a phoenix, be graced by my presence."

"I've never heard of that before." Grimmjow said, "But you don't seem to have any sort of evil energy."

"I am not a dead being." She said, "My name is Avelle Augue, and I have noticed that you took an interest into Yua Kurotsuchi."

"She's a real person?" Grimmjow asked for clarification.

Avelle nodded, "Yes, and she has my husband, and judging by your interest in her mother, I'd say that if we were to find them, you can have the pest of a woman and I can have my Vivec back."

"Maybe your husband or whatever was just trying to get away from you." Grimmjow said.

"Don't you dare say that!" She barked, her hand reaching towards his face, as her fingers lit up her next shot. Grimmjow didn't flinch at the threat.

Avelled pulled her hand away, "Oh what am I doing," She said, "You don't have a choice anyhow."

Grimmjow sighed, knowing and slightly regretting that he got involved with this. His eyes went to his far left, opposite to the sands and more so onto the rooftop, where a Garganta opened. Both of them turned to it, and out came a man with the same eyes as Avelle, short and a little older looking. He wore a ridiculous green doublet laced in gold with tight blue-green pants and boots.

"Steward?" Avelle asked.

"Avelle," The steward breathed, "I am glad to see that you're alive. What news do you have of Prince Vivec?"

"I lost him."

"Lost him?!" He shrieked, "How?"

"Yua Kurotsuchi, her and that - that power." Avelle replied.

The steward sighed but nodded quickly, "Well, considering he has not returned to Sun's Peak, they should be dead."

"No, Steward." Avelle said, "Yua Kurotsuchi cannot be killed. She can heal wounds, almost like the way I can, but hers was effortless. Vivec cannot die in her hands."

The steward sighed again, "We will just deal with that along the road - who is this?"

"This is... Grimmjow. He's an Arrancar, and he took an interest in Yua Kurotsuchi. He will work with me to pry them apart so that they won't have each other." Avelle said.

"Very well." The steward replied, "You are required to Princess Almalexia's coronation for her rise to queen."

"Queen?!" Avelle gasped, "But how?"

"She... Killed the King." The steward said, "To be honest, I am frightened of what she will do to the kingdom. Almalexia's not right in the head. She keeps discussing who will be the first to witness her wrath. I suspected that Prince Vivec would have come back already and killed her, but who knows how much power he will have left after Almalexia let the late Queen devour the King."

Grimmjow remained silent, but found all of this to be confusing. He didn't know any of these people, nor did he care to know. He hadn't a clue where this 'Sun's Peak' was, and only until now did he question whether he was really alive and just dreaming or not.

"Let's go then." She said.

"Shall we tell the princess that Vivec has been killed?"

"No." Avelle said, "She can see through lies."

"Let's go then." The steward said, opening a silent and bright portal.

"You are going with." Avelle said to Grimmjow who didn't protest. Las Noches wasn't much fun anyway.

The three stepped through the portal, marking Grimmjow's first time inside the Underworld. He wasn't impressed, but more annoyed by the excess sand. Couldn't there be a world without sand?

"This is the sixth torture district," Avelle said, "The capital is Sun's Peak."

There were loads of people heading towards the direction they were going, which was a large wall where Grimmjow assumed was a city beyond it. As they made their way to the wall, they were stopped by Crispin, who was reluctant to let Avelle across simply because he assumed she had successfully assassinated Vivec.

"Why should I let her cross? She's a murderer." Crispin asked the steward.

"She's needed in the princess's coronation. I'm sure she will have her crimes forgiven." He replied.

Little feminine hands were placed over Crispin's eyes from behind, and he spun himself around rudely before dropping to his knees, "Sweet Yun." He said, grasping one of her hands and kissing it.

There was the raven haired rebellious beauty, Yun, standing with Tanoshi Mori who rolled his eyes at the scene.

"I have come to visit you, and to see this coronation." Yun said, gesturing him to stand. He did and moved out of the way of the three behind him.

"Who are these people?" Yun asked.

"Oh, this is the steward of Sun's Peak, the woman here is Avelle Augue, a hooded servant to the late king, and this is..." Crispin trailed off to allow Grimmjow to speak.

"Grimmjow." He said.

"Yun." Yun said to introduce herself.

"Tanoshi Mori." Tanoshi mumbled, searching his mind, frantically, to try and remember where he had remembered that name.

The sounds of trumpets cut off any conversation between the group, as their attention turned towards the large balcony at the front of the palace.

"We should go." The steward said, vanishing towards the palace. Avelle and Grimmjow followed, leaving Tanoshi, Crispin, and Yun.

"What was that chick doing with a Hollow?" Tanoshi asked.

"I don't know," Yun replied, "I sensed evil aura from him."

"I know that name from somewhere," Tanoshi said, completely facing the palace. "I just don't know where it was that I remember it from."

Tanoshi was expecting Yun to say something, but as his eyes turned to face her, he spotted her clutching onto the Guard Captain's armor, standing on her tippy toes and whispering God knows what into the man's ear. He blushed, but was saved as another guard came to them.

"Captain, you are needed at the coronation." The guard said before disappearing.

Crispin unhooked himself from Yun, where she pleaded for him not to go.

"I must," He said, "I will return to you after this is over, I promise."

Tanoshi heard Yun pout but comply, and Crispin left them.

"I thought I was going to get _sick_ watching that." Tanoshi said to Yun as she joined his side.

"Oh shut up." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

As the coronation began, crowds of people gathered to watch, many gathering at the palace's front gates, and others sat on the rooftops of their houses. Many people stood along the wall with Tanoshi and Yun to watch.

Avelle was dressed in a light blue dress with her blonde hair pinned up. She stood next to the steward who still wore the same doublet. Grimmjow was missing from them, but it was obvious that he remained inside the palace. Minutes later, Almalexia walked out wearing all white with gold and covered in jewels. A few old men also dressed in white joined her, holding scrolls, torches, and the last one, a silver crown on a pillow.

After a few moments one of the old men began to speak, his voice loud and enhanced by horns connected to tunnel speakers by sound pathways from below to transport throughout the city.

"I hereby announce and conclude that High King Avemaureus has been killed earlier today." He paused as many sounds of emotions branched off, "Also to inform you all that our great Prince Vivec has gone missing, but we cannot confirm his death. Due to the inability from age and illegitimate blood of the young children of King Avem, his eldest daughter, Princess Almalexia has full entitlement to the throne as proposed by the will of the king."

Another man stepped to Almalexia, holding a new scroll, "The will of the late King Avemaureus:

On the day or followed days of my death of any cause, I shall leave my throne to my daughter, Princess Almalexia. If there should be any reason for her death shall my throne descend to my son, Prince Vivec who will take on my crown. Almalexia will be crowned queen, wearing the royal crown of my deceased wife, Queen Nolamandi. She will take and carry on my duties and may choose to marry who she wants and if she wants.

My younger children shall remain their positions unless and until both of my eldest children have had a chance to rule the Sixth Torture District or shall die. The follower of Vivec's reign, if he does rule, will be decided among themselves. If Almalexia has a child before Vivec can rule, then her child will be the next to the throne, unless she were to die and the child is too young. Vivec will take the throne until the child reaches twenty one years of age.

I understand that Almalexia and Vivec are twins, but Almalexia was born first, therefore she is the first to have the throne."

"Queen Nolamandi." Said a voice next to Yun and Tanoshi. They turned and were nearly shocked out of their socks. The Head Cascabel stood there, watching.

"What're you doing here?" Yun asked.

"I'm watching the Coronation, what else?" He asked.

"Weren't you exiled from the sixth torture district?" Tanoshi asked.

"By the king, but he was killed by his daughter." He replied with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Yun asked.

"I know everything... Mostly." He said, "I am grateful that the king is dead and such a lovely specimen has taken his place. I am also happy that my queen is happy."

"You mean, your mistress?" Yun asked.

"My wife Penelope was killed by Nolamandi, and because of Nolamandi, I lost a lot of knowledge." He said, taking a sip from his goblet.

The Head Cascabel was a very built man. Pure muscle, but as if he wouldn't hurt a fly. He was odd, and hardly blinked. He always wanted to catch every bit of knowledge he could, and he did. Most of those who stayed with him thought him to be mad, and he was. They were often unsteady when he spoke to them or was near them, but he didn't mind.

"Due to trauma or what?" Tanoshi asked.

"Something like that." He replied, chuckling, "I know that you have witnessed Prince Vivec's power, a power that he had absorbed from my queen for years to kill King Avem. It was unbelievable, was it not?"

"It was," Yun said, "I don't think he knew how to control it either."

"He could not." The Head Cascabel replied, "Just imagine, that woman up there - the second sun - what power she holds. Prince Vivec had only absorbed teaspoons of it. Nolamandi was in my home when my wife and I suffered her wrath."

"Why?" Yun asked.

"My wife was very jealous." He replied with a chuckle.

"I noticed you said 'had'." Tanoshi said.

"Ah, yes." He replied, "Since King Avem was killed by Nolamandi with the aid of Almalexia, Vivec no longer is the victim of his mother's power. He is free."

"How did you survive that?" Yun asked.

"I chose madness." He said.

"Alas, your new queen!" The man with the crown said. He held it up above Alamalexia's head, "Almalexia!" He said after he placed it on her head. The crown was tall, silver, and covered in diamonds and rubies. Almalexia smiled as the whole city clapped and celebrated her coronation. Those on the balcony gave her hugs, and Grimmjow joined them even though he didn't want to.

"There's that Grimmjow guy again." Yun said.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." The Head Cascabel said, clapping.

"Who is that?" Tanoshi asked him.

The Head Cascabel shrugged.

"I thought you knew everything." Tanoshi grumbled.

"I said most," He corrected, "I don't even know my own name." He said with a smile.

"I'm going back home." Tanoshi said, "Are you coming Yun?" He asked.

"Oh no," She said, "I'm going to stay with Crispin tonight."

Tanoshi blinked once before turning and Sonidoing away, back in the direction of the Cascabel Manor.

* * *

**City of Light Yua POV**

I lay in bed with Vivec, who finally started to feel better after a few hours of sleep. I got the rest I needed, and woke up to him talking to himself, when it was really just him calculating aloud.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am counting how long we've been here." He said, "After our six hour sleep, and eight hour travel, we've been here for about fourteen hours."

"And they said I wouldn't last five minutes." I replied with a smirk.

Vivec smiled, "I am surprised. Thanks to that man Yanjiu, you survived."

"And you too." I replied, "You look a lot better."

"I feel normal again," He said, "I have a feeling my father was killed from the sunlight."

"You'd think he'd be smarter than to step into it." I replied.

"Unless he sacrificed himself, I'd say he was murdered." Vivec said, "I don't think he did."

"So who would have killed him?" I asked.

We looked at each other and spoke, "Almalexia."

"That would mean she would be crowned queen in a few days. I don't think they'd give her the throne the same day he died." Vivec said.

"I don't know." I said, "But did you know, that the Head Cascabel was a Titan?"

"I heard that somewhere along his family line was Titan Blood, but I did not know that it was him." Vivec said, stunned.

"Yep." She said, "His name is Antoine Cascabel, and apparently he's a Titan of Knowledge or something."

"In the library in Sun's Peak, there are books on Titans, his type - the most powerful." He said, "I think I even read one on him."

"What did it say?" I asked.

"Something about him only coming out of hiding whenever another Titan needed to be killed. He's a wise one." Vivec said.

"He's creepy." I said, "He doesn't even blink and gives me these weird looks."

"His Titan form never has his eyes open, and when they are, they're red. But you don't want to look into them, because you'll be marked for death, somehow. Maybe he knows where your mother is." He said.

"Okay, maybe he just keeps looking at me because he wants me to die. And plus, I've asked him, and he just told me she was corrupted." I said.

"I bet he always changed the subject?" Vivec asked.

I nodded, "He always talked about a woman named Nolamandi."

"That's my mother." Vivec said with a smile.

"Oh God this just got weird."

"No," Vivec laughed, "It's okay."

"You know what I've wondered?"

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you just opened a portal to the Underworld?"

"I don't know how to do such a thing, and I assume you don't know how also. I've never left, so I've never needed the skill." Vivec replied with a smile.

A knock came to the door and both Vivec and I stood. He opened the door, and it was Yanjiu.

"The emperor is now available." He said.

"Does he know we're here?" I asked.

"He's known that you've been here since you first arrived in the Blackness." Yanjiu said.

"Okay," I said, "We'll be right out."

Yanjiu nodded and left. Vivec closed the door, "It is nice that we are here in this place, but I fear what may be in store for you."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just believe you trust people too easily." He said.

"I trust you and I met you on Tuesday." I said, "I don't even know what day it is."

"It's... Friday." He said.

"Are you sure? I feel like it's Saturday." I replied.

"I am sure." He said, "Go change."

After both of us changed back into our old clothes, we left the room and the building where Yanjiu waited for us. We followed him through the streets as he gave us a tour. There were little shops and Original Vasto Lordes everywhere, even children. The place was so pristine and gave off the aura of true happiness. We walked over a bridge where I discovered water, even fish floating in it while little children sat in the grass and fed them crumbs of food.

"I am surprised that there is water here." I said.

"We are given clouds that allow rain, which allows plants. Plants allow animals and animals provide food." Yanjiu said.

"How big is this place?" I asked.

"Hundreds of miles across." He said.

After the tour was over, Yanjiu showed us up some stairs that led to a small palace covered in engravings and other artwork. At the top of the stairs was a fountain before the first gate. Female Originals greeted us and took us to the entrance of the palace, where inside was slightly dimmed. In the center of the room was a bulky throne. A man sat in it, his eyes closed. I found it strange - he wasn't an Original.

He wore armor with diamonds and gold with an insignia in red in the center of it. He had long brown hair and very manly facial features, including a trimmed beard. His head was tilted backward, up towards the light.

One of the women walked to him and whispered in his ear. Afterwards, he sat up straight and spoke, "Come closer." He said, his voice soothing. His eyes remained closed as Vivec and I stepped forward. Yanjiu walked to his side and faced us.

"Welcome to my home, my empire." He said, opening his eyes. They were a mint green, just like mine, just like my mother's. My jaw dropped open at the sight of him.

This _was_ my mother's Opposite.

"My name is Solomon Cutthroat." He said, "What are your names?"

"Yua Kurotsuchi." I said nervously.

"I am Vivec."

"You're a prince from what I can see." Solomon said.

Vivec nodded, "That is correct."

"Judging by your energy, I'd say you were a Phoenix of the Underworld."

"I am." Vivec replied.

"I am glad to have you here," He said, "It is a once in a lifetime thing."

Vivec smiled, "It's my pleasure."

"And you," Solomon said, his eyes shifting to mine, "You are a Vasto Lordes with the same eyes as I."

I nodded.

"Yanjiu has told me that you claim it was your mother that I had met many years ago." He said.

"Yes." I said.

"There was something about her that I could not ignore." Solomon said, "After she had called to me, your mother and I came face to face with one another, but we did not clash. Something out of the ordinary was happening at the time, as if she was being..."

"Corrupted." I finished for him.

He stared at me for a few seconds, "Yes."

"I know this sounds very sudden, but you're my mother's Opposite. She's a Positive charge and you're her other half in order to balance it. You're the only one who can save her from corruption." I said to him.

He continued to stare at me. After a few seconds, he spoke, "I know this." He said, "But maybe the world is better off without that power."

"No, you don't understand, she has to be saved!" I said.

Solomon shook his head, "Not by me."

"Yes, by you." I urged.

"I am powerless." He said, "There is nothing I can do for you or your mother."

"But if you could just help me find her, you can get that power back!" I replied. I hadn't realize how many steps forward I had taken until Solomon stood from the throne and I realized I was only about a foot away from him. He was way taller than me and looked into my eyes with their twins.

"I will not leave my people." He said.

"It won't take long, please." I begged. He shook his head.

I sighed, but I wasn't defeated.

"Perhaps you two would like to join my family and I for lunch?" Solomon said.

I sighed again, "Sure."

"Yanjiu, you don't have to stay." Solomon said to him.

"It's fine."

After about twenty minutes into the tour that Vivec and I were forced into, three small unmasked children ran down the hall, holding small toys in their hands.

"Who are these people?" One of them asked Solomon.

"Just guests. They will join us at lunch, now move along." Solomon said. The three children ran along.

"Were those your kids?" I asked.

"Just three of them." He said, "I have six children, all boys."

"They're unmasked?" Vivec asked.

"That was due to my trait." Solomon replied, "My parents were masked, but strangely, I was born without one, looking completely different, and with these... Eyes."

"It's because your mother was pregnant with you the exact second my grandmother got pregnant. It was just your luck." I said.

"Why is it that after I lay eyes on your mother, minutes later, I am powerless?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know," I said, "But if you could just go with me and help me find her, you can get that power back."

"If she has her power, plus my power, do you not realize how dangerous she would be?" He asked, "I know how to do the right thing, but I am not willing to get killed over something like that."

"You won't get killed, I promise you." I said to him as we entered the dining room. There was already food being set up for us, and the children from earlier, including three more were getting seated.

"You two can sit at the two seats new my end of the table," He said, holding his hand out to the table.

I sighed. He would not listen to anything I had to say. I was growing annoyed. I thought this would be easy, but he just didn't want to leave. I had to prove to him some things.

As the meal carried on, I made a few notes of how quickly he would regain his power, but he only ignored me. As he chatted with Vivec, I stared at my silverware.

I chose to interrupt him as he spoke, "You do realize that you have regeneration powers, just like my mother and I do."

Solomon looked at me and stared for a long time. I kept my eyes on his, but grabbed the knife provided at lunch. I forced it into my sternum, and even though it was painful, I took it like a champ and watched Solomon frown. None of the children noticed as they were far into their own conversations.

Solomon reached to the knife and pulled it out. Instantly the wound began to heal, the blood from the knife returning to the wound, and my clothes stitching back together as if nothing happened.

"You keep trying to prove this point," He said, "I already know this."

"So will you come with?" I asked. He sighed and rested in his chair.

"You don't understand the hardships of being an emperor." He said, "My people need me."

"It won't be for long," I said, "They can do without you for a few days."

"I know they can," He replied, "I would have to leave my throne for my oldest son if I leave. He is eleven years old."

"You don't have a wife?" I asked.

"I've never had a wife, just women here and there." Solomon replied.

"What could go wrong?" I asked.

"Everything." He said.

"I think you're just paranoid." I remarked, "You have a beautiful city, everyone is happy. There's nothing to worry about."

Solomon sighed, "I'll think about it."

* * *

**Tanoshi POV**

Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow. Where did I hear that name? It was so familiar, and I had to find out where I heard it.

I knew I read it from somewhere, but dammit, I read a lot of things. I stalked the halls of the Cascabel Manor, not paying any mind to any of the Cascabel girls that huddled strangely next to plants while staring at me. I must admit, ever since I had my way with one of them just once, they became this way.

I shrugged it off and carried on my way, turning the corner and bumped into my mother who held a basket of vegetables, making her drop it.

"Oh, Tanoshi you scared the crap out of me," My mom sighed, holding her palm to her chest.

"I'm sorry mom." I said, bending over and grabbing the basket and handing it to her, where thankfully, no vegetables fell out.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked.

"Mom, do you know who a Grimmjow is?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, "Yes I do, now tell me why you've asked me this?"

"I've read the name somewhere, but I cannot remember where." I replied.

"Well," She said, "Jashatirou said that Yua had her mother's journals, but no one can find them. Did she let you read one?"

I nodded slowly, now remembering, "Yes, that's it!"

I Sonidoed away before my mother was going to ask me another question, but since she did not follow me to Yua's room, she probably let it go. I opened her unlocked door and entered. It was the same as it had been before. I went to her desk, opening it and failed to find the journals.

What the hell, Yua. She literally had to hide them? I groaned silently and turned on the light to her closet, where dresses filled the space. The walkway was clean, and I searched all between each dress, taking note in which one I would like to see her wear next.

Walking towards the back of the closet, I opened between a long and puffy black gown and white one, where I found a Meido Uniform. I stared at it, looking at all the high rankings, and then it hit me. This was her mother's uniform. So this was where she hid it? I figured she had gotten rid of it.

I looked all around the uniform, behind it, inside it, and still found nothing. I gave up and exited the closet, turning the light back off. I sat down at her desk and searched it again. She had to have hidden it in here somewhere. I reached my fingers above the inner lining on the desk drawer, where I felt a metal latch. I pulled on it, and a small area in the left corner of the desk opened, where I was late in discovering it underneath other masses of sketchbooks.

Jackpot.

I found the two brown journals on top of a light pink one, where I accidentally picked it up too. I set them on the desk and that was where I noticed it. I had seen her write in it before, but I never read any of it. I most definitely was not going to; I'm not one to invade privacy, and definitely not Yua's. Who knows what she writes in there, and especially about me.

My mind wandered. I found myself staring at the little pink book with a piece of ribbon stopped between two chunks of paper, almost in the middle of the book.

The asshole of the year award goes to me.

I lifted the ribbon and pages above it to the stop, where the title read, 'Tanoshi Mori'. My eyes were wide, but I read it anyway.

* * *

_Tanoshi Mori_

I despise Tanoshi Mori.

He is the bane of my existence, and I just want him to disappear.

… I wish I meant that. In more ways than one, I sort of appreciate having Tanoshi around. He's like a big brother that follows me around and picks on me and makes my days better with our similar humor.

He's my male perspective, per say.

I just wish he wouldn't pick on me so much. It hurts my feelings. But I'm glad he is mean in some way. It keeps me from liking him, that's for sure. He's already a beautifully chiseled male embodiment of everything I want; he's just a total asshole – which I am grateful for. There's no way around it, and I have no clue of why he has the vendetta of verbally attacking me each and every day. There's no point in stopping him.

He's weird.

If he stopped and was actually a sweetheart, I might be head over heels for the man.

* * *

My eyes were wide with shock. Instantly, I tugged the ribbon back into the crease of the book on the same page and forced it shut.

I shouldn't have read that.

Although it became a little extreme at one point, I was glad I was mean to her too. I didn't want her to be 'head over heels' when I would have to lie to her about one of the most important pieces that's missing from her life. Sooner or later she's going to find out about it, and she's going to find out that I know, and then none of this will ever happen, and…

Wait, did I just say that?

Oh no. No, no, no – I can't believe I just said that! I can't believe I anticipated this, anticipated Yua actually being head over heels for… _Me_.

I buried the left side of my face in my hand and put the book back in the compartment. I opened one of the books at a random page, trying to clear my mind of everything Yua had written. There wasn't even a date on the page, so I had no clue when she wrote it.

I sighed, and began reading this random page written by Kiyori Kurotsuchi, where instantly I grew embarrassed, but I could not remove my eyes from the entry.

* * *

**Kiyori POV**

_I practically dragged Happy J with me to our room, often looking back at him. His expression was very obvious and expected - he looked so nervous because he knew what was coming. Our honeymoon.  
_

_I also could sense the excitement as we reached our room, and after the door closed, we stood there awkwardly._

_"Happy J?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you a virgin?"_

_He blushed but shook his head. I was stunned._

_"You're not?"_

_"I am very old and from a promiscuous village, Kiyori."_

_"Well, when did this all happen?"_

_"Long before I arrived at Sancre Tor, that's for sure."_

_"Oh."_

_"Does that upset you?"_

_"No."_

_"Alright."_

_"As you may know, I'm not one either."_

_"Unfortunately." He mumbled._

_His look seemed forlorn as he avoided eye contact. I made the short distance to him and wrapped my arms around his torso where seconds later he squeezed his arms around me._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"Now I feel like the mood has been ruined."_

_"I apologize."_

_"No it's okay," I said, walking to the closet, "I'll just take everything off."_

_His blush practically lit up the room._

_"That is if you would like to do this." I said._

_"I don't know." He said, "I am afraid to do such things with you."_

_"Why?"_

_"I do not wish to hurt you."_

_My mind wandered, "You won't," I said, taking my dress off._

_"Maybe we shouldn't." Happy J said._

_"Oh but Happy J!" I said, "I'm already undressed."_

_"Not completely," He said, noting my underwear._

_I reached behind me to unlatch my bra._

_"Wait, Kiyori, stop." He said, making me pause._

_"Can we do this some other time?"_

_"What?!" I asked, "It's our wedding night!"_

_"I-I know, but I just don't feel comfortable."_

_"You don't know the feeling of discomfort."_

_He seemed confused, then stunned as his legs began to walk forward and his Meido symbol began to glow._

_"Kiyori," he said in a nervous voice, "You stop this."_

_"I've never done this before, but what a perfect way to test," I said with a smirk. Moments later, he was at my front. With the power, I forced his big arms to hold me up by my hips, just as before.  
_

_"Kiyori, please." He said as our lower bodies connected, where I was happy to feel that he had an erection._

_"I can feel you down there, I know you want this." I said, reaching down between us and holding it firmly in my hand. He gave a small gasp, and his breathing changed to short, quick breaths. I had him set me down at the edge of the bed, "Take off your clothes." I said, letting him free. To my surprise, he complied, and as I saw his... Tool, in full form, my body flung forward, and my mouth covered it._

_God I'm a little slut when I want to be._

* * *

**Tanoshi POV  
**

I forced this journal shut and put them back in the compartment and locked the desk. I could read no more. The pages continued on and on, but I didn't want to ruin the beautiful image of Kiyori Kurotsuchi by having these thoughts in my head. I was obviously blushing as I got up from Yua's chair and left the room, bumping into Sana.

"You need to watch where you're going." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What were you doing in Yua's room?" She asked.

"I was looking for her mother's journals." I replied.

"Are you sure you weren't reading Yua's?" She asked with sarcasm.

"N-No." I lied.

"Really?" She asked, "Because I'm sure she writes a lot about you, considering the fact that she talks about you a lot."

"She doesn't exactly take an interest of me." I said to test my sister's knowledge.

"That's what you think." Sana replied, "She always talks about how cute you are, and even though usually after you make her mad and she's insulting you, she does talk about you - that's a start."

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Oh come on Tanoshi!" Sana encouraged, "Just be nice to her and give her compliments and then make your move. I personally think she's crazy about you, and if she's not, she could be within the first set of sweet things you do or say."

I shook my head an turned away from her. I wouldn't do anything until Yua found out the truth. By then, she'd know about how her mother was stuck as a statue in the Meido District, and she'd know that I knew about it, then she'd hate me for not telling her. I bet if I explained myself, I could try and change her mind about her hatred.

Maybe it would work but... This was Yua Kurotsuchi. I'm not in love with her, I'm not sure if I even like her like that. Maybe I used to when we were kids and I would make all of the other boys hate her just so she could never have a boyfriend, but now it's different.

"When she gets back, just sweep her off of her feet with a rose in your teeth and say 'Hey baby, where have you been all my life?'" Sana said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "You're insane."

I sighed, knowing that my original plan was to read stuff on Grimmjow but stumbled upon a dirty entry and Yua's note of attraction. Dammit, I get so sidetracked when I get nervous. At least I knew who he was and knew that he was trouble. If he was written in Kiyori Kurotsuchi's journals, then that means they have crossed paths before.

Judging by my mother's expression when I asked of Grimmjow, she seemed disgusted. He couldn't be good news, and he didn't seem like a good guy with that evil aura. I may be a Vasto Lordes, and so may the rest of the people I live with, but none of their auras are _evil_.

"Mom told me you were wondering about a guy named Grimmjow."

"I'm going to Sun's Peak tonight to steal Yun and tell her this information so we can get rid of that Grimmjow guy." I said.

"Why?" Sana asked, "Who is it?"

"Because if he's with anyone from the Underworld and especially from the Sixth Torture district, that means trouble. He's connected to Yua's mother, and if he had history with her and it's bad and he's with people from where Vivec and Almalexia live, then he wants Yua." I said.

I wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

**City of Light, Yua POV  
**

"I was an outcast because of these eyes." Solomon sighed. "I was just lucky enough to be first born. When my parents laid eyes on me, they had different reactions. My father thought me to be a God, born without a mask from two Masked beings. My mother... She wondered what she had done wrong, and proceeded to favor my later siblings. People always picked on me for having such a strange eye color that even I could not understand."

"Even if they knew you were supposed to be emperor?" I asked.

He nodded, "Before I came of this position, the empire wasn't quite steady. There are different towns, countries, and cities among this floating paradise all connected by the emperor's ruling. Even the capital was not so gracious, and at the time the respect for the emperor and his family was dim."

"Why?" I asked.

"None of the past emperors knew how to rule correctly." He said, "Things changed when I stepped up. Yes, I was different from them all, and I had this putrid eye color, but the empire has never before been so united."

"What's wrong with our eye color?"

"I hate color."

"I don't understand what you mean when you say you're powerless." I said to Solomon.

We now sat in his library, where books lined the walls on tall shelves. Solomon lied on a leather couch, while I sat in a chair as his shrink. Vivec remained quiet because he was reading books in the corner of the room on the floor, even though there were tables to read at.

"One day, and for a very long time I actually had power. When I say I am powerless now, I don't mean I cannot fight. After I came within a few yards of your mother before she was taken from the Blackness, to I presume the Meido District, I could literally feel the missing power that I knew belonged to me. Minutes later, it was completely gone." Solomon said.

"That would mean you'd have the same raw power as she does - without the Great Meido's power."

"The Great Meido?" Solomon asked, "Why does she have that? I'm sure Hakubi-sama would have kept it under her care."

"She gave it to my mother." I said.

"Now look at her." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't you dare talk that way about my mother."

"I can speak how I choose, and had she been a responsible specimen of a Positive, this wouldn't have happened." He said, sitting up.

"She didn't have the time to go out and look for you, maybe if you didn't live in the _Blackness of Hueco Mundo_, you would have your power." I snapped, "And who are you to talk about responsibility when you won't help us look for my mother?"

He stood up, "I wouldn't need to be forced into this had the once great Hakubi hadn't given such a thing like the Great Meido to your mother. I knew of Kokuryu and how everything was balanced. I see now that Positives are merely selfish beings, born lucky."

"How am I selfish?" I asked, now standing.

"You wish to take me away from my people in order to find your mother," He said, "Do you know why I am emperor?"

I shook my head.

"I am emperor because without my presence, the city is dark and doomed." He said, "I was lucky enough that my father was still the Emperor when I had come across your mother for the first time. I cannot leave an eleven year old boy such a burden, he has barely enough energy to pick up a Zanpakutou."

"Why didn't you just say that?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"You should have been smart enough to ask why I was at the throne." Solomon replied.

"Why can't all of your children help him?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you really expect a four year old to sit still?"

"If you just talked to them, I'm sure they would. They listen to you." I pleaded.

"Who knows how long we will be gone." He said, "I wouldn't want to risk it."

"But don't you want your power back?"

"I do." He said, "But if your mother and I shall come in contact, she has her Zanpakutou. I have found mine, but the blade is missing."

"I know where it is!" I gasped.

"Where?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I will only take you there if you'd come with me." I said.

He stared at me again, thinking.

"Her name is Kuroji, isn't it?" I asked, trying to further him into agreeing.

His eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal size, "I will have to speak to my children."

"So you're coming with?"

"Yes." He said, "Fear not, I do know how to open a portal to the Underworld."

Solomon Sonidoed out of the library and I immediately hopped up and down in success. Vivec looked at me and smiled, "You're very persuasive, my dear."

"I forgot you were in here."

"I do enjoy to read." He said, "Where is his Zanpakutou?"

"Next to Hakubi-sama's memorial in the Meido District," I said, "Do you want to go to Sun's Peak first?"

"Yes," Vivec said, "I must see what news there is and hopefully my sister has not been crowned."

"Okay." I replied.

This was all falling into place. I would soon see my mother for the first time since I was two years old. If Solomon had the power to bring her out of wherever she was, she would just give up his Great Meido power to him and everything would be normal again. I can only imagine how dad would feel to finally be with my mom again. He deserved to be happy. We all did.

* * *

**Sun's Peak**

As night grew on in the Sixth Torture District, the newly crowned Queen Almalexia was given a party to where only certain invited guests were allowed to attend, but they weren't tracked, of course. It was much more formal than her courting party, and even though men still tried to court her, she did her best to not be rude and shoo them.

"Oh Steward," Almalexia said as she rested in her new throne, "None of these men interest me. They're all too sappy."

"What type of man do you desire?" The steward asked.

"A strong man who holds dominance even over me." Almalexia purred, "I wouldn't like a meathead either. I would like a man who is a politician, but is also very deviant, much like myself, but worse. I wouldn't want to be the one my people hated. He must be exciting, and not have an inch of feminism whatsoever."

"Shall I search the nearest prison?" The steward asked her with sarcasm.

Almalexia laughed, "Oh Steward, you do have quite the humor."

She watched her guests dance, chatter, and dine. She spotted Avelle, who sat with that blue haired fellow, Grimmjow. He was strange to her. A Hollow unlike anything she had ever heard of before. What was an Arrancar anyhow?

"What is that... Arrancar doing here?" She asked.

"Oh," The steward started nervously, "Avelle and Grimmjow are going to work together and return to Hueco Mundo tomorrow morning to search for Yua Kurotsuchi because he is tied with her mother."

"Why is Avelle going?" Almalexia asked.

"Oh well, she would like to recover Prince Vivec's body." The steward replied.

"You know better than to lie to me, Steward." She hissed.

The steward trembled and sighed, "Avelle and the Arrancar are working together to try and find Prince Vivec and Yua Kurotsuchi."

"So you mean, he's _alive_?" Almalexia asked, sitting up tensely.

"Well..." The steward began, "Yes."

"I should have known." She said, "The second sun did rise when I killed my father."

The steward silently sighed in relief.

"Lie to me again, Steward, I promise you will not live another day." She said to him while standing.

Her eyes traveled along the large bright room, where she noticed Crispin and Yun together, dancing. She gave a hopeless sigh, but was also very happy that her courting party brought them together. She just wished she had someone to call her own. She knew Yun wasn't invited to the party, but it was her treat. Almalexia found Yun to be much like herself, and for that, she was definitely allowed to attend and be in the arms of the Guard Captain.

The night was still young, but Almalexia did not want to have the party to ascend far into the night.

She waited for the current song to end before she halted the next one from the orchestra, "It has been a great evening my citizens, but tonight shall end sooner than you all expected." She said.

After the hall was emptied and cleaned, Almalexia sighed, back in her throne. Avelle went to her side.

"Almalexia?" She asked.

"It's queen Almalexia to you, now my dear Avelle." Almalexia replied.

"Queen Almalexia," Avelle corrected, "Does it upset you that I failed you?"

"Not really." She replied, "Vivec is no longer as dangerous. I have my crown, and maybe, if he returns with a good note, he can be your husband."

"He doesn't want me, and he made it clear yesterday." Avelle mumbled.

"Oh believe me Avelle, my twin brother and I have quite a close relationship. He does plan to marry you, he just didn't want to the first time because you were so young."

"I shouldn't have attacked him." She said, sighing.

"They were my orders Avelle," Almalexia said, "And now look at how much we've progressed in just a single day!"

Avelle nodded, "Well, I will return to my chambers, if you do not mind."

"You said that that Arrancar has interest in Yua Kurotsuchi?" Almalexia asked.

Avelle nodded once more, "Yes," She said, "In the morning we shall search for them."

"Very well." She said, "Show him a room, one near yours and with a Reiatsu barrier, I cannot stand that evil aura coming from him."

Avelle complied, though found the irony in Almalexia's statement of evil aura, when the queen herself had one also.

Almalexia wondered where her guard captain had gone to, but she reminded herself that someone at the wall had requested his presence, along with Yun. It very well may be her fatherly figure, - how awkward.

Almalexia stood and walked through the Great Hall, admiring it like never before as a new queen. She frowned as she thought of these past few days. What ever would possess that little girl to lace her wine? She huffed and growled; if she could just get her hands on Yua Kurotsuchi, she'd feel a lot better. There wasn't a doubt that the girl could regenerate, but she could most definitely feel pain.

After staring at the marble floor of the Hall, Almalexia continued her small journey outside to admire the plants and other scenery. As she did so under the new moonlight, an amazing amount of power entered the atmosphere so suddenly that it startled her. The power was so strong that she thought she would collapse under the intensity of the Reiatsu.

She gulped and was relieved that the Reiatsu shrunk so low to where it was easy to mistaken it for one of the guards, but who did it belong to?

She grasped her dress and sped along the pathway in its direction, but stopped as it disappeared. She shook her head, confused. Clearly she wasn't going crazy.

It appeared again, but this time it was directly behind her, along with another familiar energy. Almalexia looked over her shoulder slightly before lashing a deadly whip of flame at the one standing in the center, fulling turning around. Almalexia discovered that it was Vivec, Yua Kurotsuchi, and some other man with the same eyes as Yua. As if in slow motion, the unrecognizable man forced his hand over Almalexia's flame, reaching far enough to pass up her hand and grasp her throat and jaw. He put out her flame.

She gasped as she made direct eye contact with the tall and buff being while being lifted off of the ground to slightly match his height. Her eyes widened at the beautiful man before her and was captivated by his ferocity, his _power_. Butterflies filled the new queen's stomach - she had never felt this way before at the cause of a man who had yet to even speak. She was tired of all the men who attempted courted her, and each of them disappointed her because they were so... Boring.

But this was a whole new level of excitement from this powerhouse, whom she didn't even know.

Who _was_ he?

* * *

**Yes! I know this took a while to upload but this was quite the long chapter. I feel so proud that after two days of complete determination, I have successfully finished the chapter.**

**Alas, Kiyori's Opposite has been introduced. I tried hard to make him everything Kiyori was not. Like... Responsible! :D**

**Also, I was only willing to do so much with anything lemon-y and I just, I can't.. It's so much pressure and I didn't want to go too far into the scene, and neither did Tanoshi.**

**One more thing, there wasn't too much Grimmjow, but there is more to come. I personally didn't want him in, but eh. Whatevz.**

**Anyways, Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear what you have to say. Also I worked very hard on this.**

**I love you all!  
Forever and Always,  
Paloma**

**R&R!**


End file.
